Piège de cristal
by ticoeur
Summary: "Les anciens savaient faire de sacrée machine, mais n'étaient pas foutu de faire les notices qui allaient avec !" Et oui Sheppard, tu avais bien raison... Mais est-ce que ça t'embête tant que ça ? Histoire que j'espère être plutôt aventureuse, humoristique (un peu quand même ) et romantique, ça y'a pas de doute ! Rar's en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Ça y est, j'me suis lancée. Je sais que vous avez toutes votée pour "L'homme est une femme comme les autres" mais comme cette histoire n'est toujours pas finie, je ne la mettrais pas en ligne. Après mûre réflexion, j'me suis dit que si jamais je n'arrivais pas à la terminer, je vous aurais laissé en plan et ça, il n'en est pas question. Mais dès que le mot fin sera écrit en bas de mon œuvre (quoi ? y'a kelkun qu'à kekchose à redire ?) je la mettrais en ligne !

En attendant, je vous propose cette fic, qui est une histoire plutôt romantique et qui met en scène plusieurs personnages de la cité. Il y a entre autre Ronon, Lorne, Carson et John bien sûr !  
Cette fic n'est PAS un slash, elle est même classée "K", c'est pour dire qu'elle est surtout basée sur de l'aventure/romance/humour.

Je vous la présente :

**Son titre ?** Piège de cristal

**Son genre ?** Aventure/romance/humour

**Son rating ?** "K"

**Son résumé ?** "Les anciens savaient faire de sacrée machine, mais n'étaient pas foutu de faire les notices qui allaient avec !" Et oui Sheppard, tu as bien raison... Mais est-ce que ça t'embête tant que ça ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas de même que la cité sur laquelle ils vivent. Je me contente de les emprunter et de leur faire vivre des histoires plus ou moins bien et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

Voilà, le bla-bla habituel est écrit, maintenant, place à la lecture !  
Bon lundi, moi, j'vais préparer mes Vol-au-vent ! Miaammm...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Le Dr Rodney McKay s'était réveillé de charmante humeur. Aujourd'hui, accompagné de son équipe de scientifiques, il devait explorer les sous-sols de la cité, afin de découvrir pour quelles raisons, il y avait de temps en temps des pics d'énergie dans une des salles. Ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'intention de descendre, on avait, comme part hasard, besoin de lui, il n'avait jamais le temps d'y consacrer, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le jour.

La veille, avec Elisabeth, il avait été décidé qu'ils descendraient. Pour une fois, il n'y aurait que lui et Zelenka. Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon, n'étaient pas de la partie, après tout, ils ne craignaient rien, ils resteraient toujours en relation avec la salle de contrôle.

Et franchement, que pouvait-il se passer dans la cité ?

Ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient sur une autre planète qui risquait de voir venir des Wraiths !

Alors il se leva, plein d'entrain, s'habilla, et sortit de ses quartiers en sifflotant. Une journée tranquille, sans course, sans réflexions désobligeantes de la part des autres, qui ne manquaient pas de lui faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'il "traînait" un peu ! Là, c'était lui le chef de l'expédition !

Les soldats qui les accompagnaient n'étaient là que pour faire joli !

Et encore, si on peut appeler ça joli...

Leurs uniformes tout bariolés étaient peut-être bien utile dans la nature, mais là, dans les couloirs de la cité, ils détonnaient quelque peu...

Mais bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait légèrement mieux quand ils étaient là...

Il se dirigeait vers la cantine pour prendre un petit déjeuner quand il rencontra Sheppard.

-Tiens ! Vous êtes déjà levé ?

John le regarda de travers.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce qu'à ma connaissance, il n'y a rien de prévu, alors j'aurais cru que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que vous en auriez profité pour faire la grasse mat' !

-Et non ! Peut-être le fait de toujours se lever tôt… et vous ?

-Et bien moi, je vais aller explorer les sous-sols !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Vous vous rappelez les pics d'énergies dans la zone sud ?

-Euh… non… je devrais ?

McKay croisa les bras. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Pour lui, les militaires, sauf si on leur parlait de faire mumuse avec des nouvelles armes ou de partir en mission, ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment aux petits problèmes que pouvaient avoir les appareils que la cité cachait.

Pourtant, ils devraient, c'était quand même là qu'ils habitaient depuis presque deux ans, maintenant !

-Et bien, on va voir pourquoi une des salles de cette zone pompe de l'énergie et de façon presque cyclique.

-Bien... et vous y allez seul ?

-Non, avec Zelenka, et on sera accompagné par deux de vos hommes, ça devrait suffire. Après tout, on ne risque rien !

-Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer. Mais en attendant, j'ai faim...

-Moi aussi, on y va ?

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir, se servirent et se dirigèrent vers une table de libre quand ils entendirent.

-Et bien, à ce que je vois il n'y a pas que nous qui nous sommes levés de bonne heure ce matin !

Ils se retournèrent et virent, assis un peu plus loin, Teyla accompagnée de Ronon.

-Vous aussi ?

-Et oui, peut-être le fait de toujours se lever tôt ! S'exclama Teyla.

John et Rodney se regardèrent en grimaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non, mais je viens juste de dire la même chose à Rodney !

-Et bien les grands esprits se rencontrent ! C'est bien comme ça que vous dites chez vous ?

-Oui… on peut ? Demanda John.

Rodney, lui, n'avait pas attendu et avait déjà posé son plateau sur la table.

-Pas besoin de poser la question, bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en regardant Rodney qui avait déjà attaqué son petit déjeuner.

John s'assit donc et ils mangèrent tous en silence.

-Il y a quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ronon.

-Non, je crois que non… enfin pas pour nous.

-Pour qui alors ?

-Pour moi ! Je vais faire un tour au frais dans les sous-sols.

-Y'a quoi à voir ?

-Zelenka et moi, on va voir pour quelle raison une des salles de l'aile sud à des sautes d'humeurs. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller. A plus ! S'exclama Rodney en se levant.

-Bonne journée !

Rodney partit, ils restèrent silencieux, amorphe et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Ça m'angoisse un peu de ne rien avoir à faire… j'ai l'impression qu'il va nous tomber une tuile dessus dans pas longtemps... Marmonna John.

-Une tuile ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Teyla.

-Une embrouille, un truc pas bien…

-Ça, c'est parce que vous ne savez pas quoi faire !

-Je sais… Soupira le militaire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas accompagner McKay ?

-Non, apparemment, tout est prévu, et ils n'ont pas besoin de nous.

Dure journée ! Quand ils sortaient, ils étaient plutôt content, enfin la plupart du temps, même si de temps en temps, ils auraient préféré rester au calme. Mais là, ils s'ennuyaient.

-Bon, et bien je vais aller à la salle de tirs ! Annonça tout à coup John en se levant.

-Je vous accompagne ! Dirent ensemble Teyla et Ronon.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas quoi faire ?

-Non ! S'exclamèrent-ils encore.

-Et bien d'accord !

Et c'est avec un peu plus de courage qu'ils sortirent de la cantine…

oOoOo

Rodney était partit d'un bon pas. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas spécialement les couloirs sombres et humides, mais là, il y avait certainement un problème avec les appareils des anciens. Et comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, finalement ça l'arrangeait bien.

-Zelenka, vous êtes prêt ?

-J'arrive... plus que quelque...

Radec se baissa pour prendre son portable et se tourna vers son bureau pour se saisir d'une sacoche.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez commencé une phrase et que vous ne l'avez pas fini ?

-... voilà ! Je suis prêt ! S'exclama Radec sans répondre.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Radec.

-Rien ! Soupira Rodney, si vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, on peut peut-être y aller ?

-Je suis prêt ! Répéta de nouveau Radec en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Mais où est notre escorte ?

Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, fit quelques pas plus en avant dans le labo et se retourna vers Radec en râlant.

-On aurait peut-être dû demander à Zorro de venir, lui au moins aurait été là à l'heure... les militaires, quand il faut faire la guéguerre, ils accourent, mais autrement, jamais là quand il faut, ceux-là... Soupira t-il en prenant son portable.

Ils sortirent tous les deux quand le scientifique se mit à bafouiller.

-Euh... ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Un p'tit moment ! Rétorqua le sergent pince sans rire.

Puis le militaire se tourna vers son acolyte et lui dit.

-Je crois qu'on est prêt, Bernardo, non ?

L'autre joua le joua le jeu et bougea ses mains très vite en souriant, mais sans rien dire.

-Oui, il est prêt aussi, on peut y aller, Dr McKay !

Radec avait mis sa main devant sa bouche devant l'air dépité de Rodney. Celui-ci avait quand même un peu honte de sa répartie.

-Désolé, on peut y aller ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-Si vous nous dites où, oui, on peut !

-Par là ! Indiqua Rodney de la main droite.

La petite équipe emprunta un couloir et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la fameuse salle...

oOoOo

-Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ?

-Environ dix minutes de plus que tout à l'heure... Soupira Teyla.

-C'est tout ? Couina Sheppard.

-Oui, c'est tout ! Dites, c'est moi, ou on dirait qu'aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas la forme ?

-Non, vous avez raison... Soupira John, j'avoue que je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment !

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes venu ? Demanda Ronon.

Sheppard s'allongea à moitié sur un banc en soufflant fort.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a rien à faire aujourd'hui et je m'ennuie. J'aurais presque aimé accompagner Rodney dans cette fameuse salle, si j'avais su qu'il n'y avait rien à faire...

-Ohh ! C'est grave ça ! Se moqua Teyla, si vous en êtes arrivé à ce point, je crois qu'il est urgent pour vous de consulter Carson !

-Non, j'ai mieux que ça ! Allez, debout ! S'exclama Ronon.

-Pourquoi faire ? Grogna Sheppard, le bras replié sur ses yeux.

-Venez, vous verrez bien !

Teyla les regarda, surprise. Qu'avait Ronon en tête ?

Sheppard soupira encore et fini par se lever.

-Alors ? Vous m'emmenez où ?

-Vous n'aviez pas envie de m'apprendre à jouer au golf ?

Le militaire se leva très vite avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors là ! Vous m'en bouchez un coin ! Vous devez êtes encore plus désespéré que moi !

Ronon le poussa un peu en soupirant.

-On y va ! Parce que je commence déjà à regretter... Murmura t-il.

Teyla éclata de rire devant la mine de Ronon et les suivit dans le couloir, direction les quartiers de John. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être s'amuser un peu, pour une fois...

oOoOo

-On y est presque, mais c'est étrange... Murmura Rodney.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Zelenka.

-Le pic d'énergie est cyclique et normalement, il devrait se produire incessamment sous peu, mais là, il n'y a rien qui indique une quelconque activité !

-On n'est peut-être pas assez près ? Osa dire un des soldats.

Rodney se tourna vers lui et rétorqua.

-Alors pourquoi on arrive à enregistrer quelque chose quand on est dans la salle de contrôle, qui est je vous le rappelle, au moins cinq étages si ce n'est plus, au-dessus de nous, hein ?

Le sergent ne trouva rien à répondre et haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, c'est vous le spécialiste !

-Merci ! Répondit Rodney d'un ton ironique, c'est gentil à vous de le faire remarquer !

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence et s'approchèrent de la pièce.

Et là, ils cessèrent de parler pendant quelques secondes.

-Wouah ! S'exclama un des soldats.

-Ouais... wouah ! Dit aussi Radec.

-Bon, on s'extasiera plus tard, on est là pour bosser ! Coupa Rodney.

Les trois autres se regardèrent et l'un des militaires demanda à l'autre.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Murmura t-il.

-Presque... Soupira Radec qui avait entendu la question.

Rodney s'approcha du centre de la pièce en levant les yeux, impressionné malgré tout.

-Bon, vous enregistrez quelque chose ?

-Non, toujours rien ! Mais il y a une chose de bizarre...

Rodney se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Sur le scanner, on dirait que cette pièce n'existe pas !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Rodney. Faites voir ça !

Et sans plus attendre, il arracha presque le portable des mains de Radec.

-Vous ne savez pas lire, on dirait... Commença t-il.

-Ah oui ? Rétorqua Radec en croisant les bras, alors faites-moi voir où on est ?

-Et bien...

Et là, le Dr Rodney McKay fut bien obligé de l'admettre, son collègue avait raison.

-Ça alors ! Même nous, on n'est pas là !

-Comment ça, on n'est pas là ? Demanda alors le sergent. Comment ça se fait ?

Légèrement exaspéré par cette question,et surtout par le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore de raison, Rodney lui répondit.

-On le saura peut-être un jour, quand on aura étudié la chose ! Si on y arrive !

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la colonne qui était au centre de la pièce.

-... et si on me laisse faire... Finit-il.

Les soldats poussèrent un soupir et restèrent éloignés des deux scientifiques. Les deux hommes ne parlèrent plus et on entendit plus que les soupirs de dépit quand ils n'arrivaient pas à faire ce qu'ils voulaient et les doigts qui tapaient sur le clavier de leurs ordinateurs...

oOoOo

Ils restèrent dans la pièce près de deux heures, à pianoter sur leurs portables. Rodney regardait l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, puis marmonnait, désespéré. Il en avait marre.

-Rien ! Il n'y a rien du tout ! S'exclama Radec tout à coup.

-J'ai remarqué aussi !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien ! Soupira Rodney. On a peut-être laissé passer le bon moment ?

-Attendez ! S'exclama Radec, regardez !

-Quoi ? Demanda Rodney sans lever les yeux de son portable.

-La colonne !

-Pourquoi ça s'allume ce truc ? Demanda un des soldats pratiquement au même moment.

Les deux scientifiques se tournèrent vers l'entrée et virent qu'il y avait un cercle de lumière d'environ trois mètres de diamètre qui venait d'apparaître sur le sol et qui faisait le tour de la colonne centrale.

-Ça s'est allumé comment ? Vous avez touché à quelque chose ? Demanda Rodney aux deux hommes.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les mains en secouant la tête négativement.

-Bon, et bien c'est peut-être ça, le pic d'énergie !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Grogna Rodney.

-Et pourquoi non ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien sur mon écran. Faut chercher autre chose !

-Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien sur votre écran, mais comme de toute façon cette pièce n'y apparaît pas, comment peut-on savoir si c'est ça ou pas ?

Rodney leva la tête, ouvrit la bouche et finalement, rebaissa la tête sans rien dire. Ça l'agaçait de ne pas avoir pensé à ça...

-Bon, et bien il n'y a donc plus qu'un seul moyen de le savoir..

Il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Salle de contrôle, ici McKay, vous captez notre signal ou pas ?

_/ Oui, j'ai bien quatre signatures énergétiques dans une des salles de l'aile sud /_

-Et... ?

_/ ... Et quoi ? /_

-C'est tout ?

_/ Oui, c'est tout ! Vous vouliez que je remarque quelque chose de spécial ? /_

-Oui ! S'exclama Rodney, on est quand même descendu ici pour voir... oh, laissez tomber !

_/ Ce sera tout, Dr McKay ? /_

-Oui...

-Alors ? Demanda Radec.

-Il n'y a rien sur l'écran de la salle de contrôle, mis à part nous quatre.

-Et bien au moins, on sait qu'on ne va pas se perdre !

-De toute façon, on a la cavalerie avec nous !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ça démarre doucement mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début. En tout cas, je verrais bien...

Juste une chose. Si elle ne vous intéresse pas, dites le franchement et j'arrêterais, ça ne sert à rien que je me fatigue et que je perde du temps à poster une fic qui ne plait pas. Je comprendrais tout à fait si c'est le cas, toutes les histoires ne peuvent pas forcément plaire.

Sachez que cette fic est une sorte de prologue et qu'elle sera suivie (dans l'éventualité ou vous serez intéressés bien sûr) par "Une journée en enfer". Et oui, je suis toujours dans ma période "titre de fic = titre de film" !

Cette histoire a été commencée le 22 juin 2008 et finie le 23 mai 2009. Celles et ceux qui connaissent mes écrits vont se rendre compte que j'ai quand même pas mal évolué depuis !

Bon, ce coup-ci, j'vous laisse !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	2. Chapter 2

Vous savez que vous avez eu de la chance ?  
Depuis hier soir jusqu'à 13h15 aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus internet et je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir vous poster la suite !

Mais de toute façon mis à part mes 2 revieweurs, ça n'aurait pas gêné grand monde !  
Merci donc à Sheppard26 et à SFgirl ! A eux 2, ils font les 4% de lecteurs qui commentent ! C'est un beau score, non ?  
2 sur 47, bon sang ! Ça devient vraiment lourd...

Quand je pense qu'il y a des auteurs (d'un autre fandom) qui se plaignent et qui "menacent" de ne plus mettre la suite de leurs histoires en ligne parce qu'ils ont une baisse des reviews, ça me hérisse le poil. Surtout quand on sait que ces auteurs en reçoivent quand même plus de 40 à chaque chapitres...  
Qu'est-ce que j'devrais dire !

Mais tant pis, je poste quand même, y'aura peut-être des gens qui finiront par se faire connaitre, qui sait ?  
C'est vrai que le fandom de SGA se casse la gueule royalement et je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde qui s'intéresse à ces histoires...

Bref !  
Voilà quand même la suite alors bonne lecture et peut-être à plus !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Rodney sourit, très fier de sa répartie, puis il se rappela que la cavalerie en question n'était pas très loin et se tourna vers les hommes en souriant. Un peu crispé le sourire, tout d'même...

Mais il eut de la chance, les militaires ne l'avaient pas regardé et discutaient entre eux.

C'était le genre de mission à très bas risque et qui ne nécessitait pas d'avoir constamment un œil sur ceux qu'ils accompagnaient. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, parce que ce n'étaient pas les plus agréables avec qui ils auraient pu discuter, de toute manière. Le Dr McKay avait la réputation d'un casse pieds de première et le Dr Zelenka, quand il s'emportait, avait la fâcheuse tendance à brailler dans sa langue natale. Ce qui fait que pas grand monde le comprenait. Heureusement, il ne s'énervait que rarement !

-Bon, et bien je crois que pour aujourd'hui, on va s'arrêter là...

-Si tôt ? Pourtant on n'a rien fait ! S'étonna Zelenka.

-Mais que voulez-vous faire ? Il n'y a rien !

Puis il se tourna vers la colonne.

-Y'a rien sur ce machin ! Mis à part...

Il plissa les yeux, s'approcha de plus près et passa un doigt délicat sur la pierre.

-J'avais pas vu ça avant ! Ça y était déjà ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Radek en se mettant à côté de lui.

-Mais ça ! Regardez, on dirait des symboles... ça ressemble vaguement à de l'ancien...

-Peut-être que c'est du très vieil ancien, parce que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire.

-Et bien, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller chercher la spécialiste !

-Elisabeth ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau et firent face aux soldats.

-On y va !

-Où ? Demanda l'un des deux.

-Chercher le Dr Weir, on a besoin d'elle.

-Je peux y aller, si vous voulez, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de vous déplacer pour rien...

Rodney réfléchit un instant puis son regard se porta sur sa montre et il releva la tête très vite.

-Non, on reviendra un autre jour, il est déjà tard et j'ai faim !

Il remballa ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, suivit par Radek. Puis ils attendirent sagement qu'un des hommes se mette devant eux, pendant que l'autre fermait la marche.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que la lumière avait faibli sur le sol, pour finalement s'éteindre. Il ne subsistait plus qu'une sorte de halo lumineux, juste devant la colonne et qui donnait l'impression qu'un être humain, debout les doigts croisés devant lui, les regardait sortir en souriant...

oOoOo

-Bon alors vous le prenez de cette façon et...

John prit son club, se mit en position et frappa dans la balle qui s'envola très loin jusque dans l'océan, au bout de la jetée.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Ronon.

-Comment ça, c'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ça à l'air plutôt facile... Constata alors le Satédien.

-Ça à peut-être l'air, mais pas tant que ça ! Essayez pour voir... Ricana le militaire.

Ronon prit le club dans ses mains, se mit dans la même position que John et frappa. Il releva la tête et chercha sa balle en mettant sa main en visière.

-Tellement loin qu'on ne la voit pas ! S'exclama t-il.

Il se tourna vers Sheppard et Teyla et vit le militaire faire un grand sourire. Mais c'est surtout le fou rire vainement maîtrisé de Teyla qui le fit réagir.

-Quoi ?

-Tellement loin... et en même temps, tellement proche... Pouffa John d'un air fataliste en baissant la tête.

Puis Ronon remarqua enfin.

Il remarqua la petite balle blanche qu'il croyait avoir lancée si loin que personne ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu faire le fameux "plouf".

Et c'est normal, étant donné qu'elle avait roulé jusque devant les pieds de Teyla...

-Oh ! Je dirais qu'elle a bien fait... dans les disons... un mètre cinquante, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda John en regardant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, ayant enfin réussi à retrouver son calme, hocha la tête et approuva.

-Oh oui ! Je dirais même, presque un mètre cinquante cinq ! S'esclaffa t-elle.

Puis tous les deux se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, jusqu'à ce que John regarde Ronon et il se calma très vite...

-Hey, vous n'allez quand même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de vous faire jouer correctement !

Toujours aussi calme, Ronon se pencha et prit la balle dans sa main gauche pour la poser sur le tee, un espèce de petit support en plastique ou en bois. Ensuite, il saisit le club d'une seule main et frappa si fort que même John en resta bouche bée.

-Et comme ça, c'est mieux ? Demanda Ronon en s'appuyant sur le club comme si c'était une canne.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'a pas éclaté ? On ne la voit nulle part !

-Et oui ! Tellement loin... Répéta alors Ronon.

-Bon... Soupira John, je vois que vous avez fait d'énorme progrès, même si ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut la tenir...

-Ouais, peut-être, mais en tout cas, ça marche ! Alors pour moi, c'est tout bon !

-D'accord... bon, et si on allait manger ! J'ai faim moi !

Ronon laissa tomber si prestement ce qu'il avait dans la main, que ça en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du genre de sport que pratiquaient les Terriens...

-J'y vais !

Et il partit très vite, voulant être sûr que de cette façon, Sheppard ne l'obligerait pas à ranger avec lui, ou même pire, rejouer après le déjeuner !

Le militaire eu un petit air triste en le voyant s'éloigner.

-C'est pourtant lui qui a voulu y jouer ! Ronchonna t-il.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'il a apprécié, John ! Rétorqua Teyla.

-Alors pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

-C'était peut-être les deux heures d'explications qui ont précédé qui l'on peut-être un peu agacé... Supposa t-elle alors.

-Mais on ne joue pas au golf comme ça ! Répliqua John en faisant claquer les doigts de sa main droite.

Puis il regarda attentivement Teyla.

-C'était si ennuyeux que ça ? Demanda t-il d'un air dépité.

-Non, pas du tout ! Répondit Teyla en secouant la tête énergiquement.

-Bah voyons ! Comme si j'allais vous croire ! Râla John en se baissant pour ranger le matériel.

-Je vous aide ?

-Si vous voulez...

John était un peu vexé. Après tout, il n'avait pas forcé la main à Ronon, c'était lui qui l'avait même tiré hors de la salle de gym !

-Oh allez... ne faites pas la mauvaise tête !

Elle s'était baissée et s'était accroupie à sa hauteur. John la regarda et la trouva décidément pleine de ressource. Elle n'était peut-être pas diplomate comme Elisabeth, mais elle savait si prendre pour redonner de la bonne humeur à quelqu'un. Elle lui souriait et il la trouva charmante...

Oui, elle avait un beau sourire...

Il se redressa soudain, se surprenant d'avoir eu cette pensée. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à elle de cette façon... D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça lui prenait comme ça ?

Mais l'Athosienne ne s'était rendu compte de rien et continuait à le regarder, même si il s'était mis debout.

-Vous venez ?

-Où ? Demanda t-elle.

-A la cantine ! Vous n'avez pas faim ?

-Si ! Je vous suis !

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit pour se lever et toujours avec le sourire, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour le remercier.

Elle le trouvait très galant, même pour un militaire...

John prit la poignée du sac après y avoir rangé tout son attirail et le fit rouler derrière lui.

-Je vous rejoins ? Je vais ranger ça dans ma chambre !

-D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure ?

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, gardez-moi une chaise !

Elle marchait déjà dans le couloir quand il avait dit ça, alors sans se retourner, elle leva sa main droite et lui fit un petit signe, lui signifiant qu'elle l'avait quand même entendu.

Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant, immobile, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette élancée, l'air ailleurs...

-Bonjour Sheppard !

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter.

-Elisabeth ? Vous m'avez flanqué une sacrée trouille ! Souffla t-il en portant la main à sa poitrine.

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta t-elle alors.

-Dès que mon cœur aura retrouvé un rythme normal, oui, j'irais bien !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à rêver ?

-Je ne rêvais pas, je regardais Te...

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était en train de mater le seul membre féminin de son équipe et de façon plutôt... enfin pas trop amicale...

-Vous regardiez quoi ?

-Et bien, euh...

Et voilà ! La meilleure façon de se faire avoir, c'est de commencer une phrase et de ne pas la finir !

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve une suite plausible...

-Je regardais...

Rien, il n'avait rien qui venait...

_Cherche, mais bon sang, cherche !_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire et comme toujours dans ces cas là, plus on cherche, moins ça vient...

-... et bien en fait...

Le meilleur moyen de faire passer un mensonge, c'est de dire un soupçon de vérité, ça marche à tous les coups ! Mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Alors il choisit de faire l'idiot.

Ça, ça allait marcher, il en était sûr...

Se faire passer pour un idiot. Et là, il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, vu que c'était lui et lui seul qui l'avait pensé.

-Je ne regardais rien de spécial, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire cet après midi...

Et Elisabeth remarqua enfin ce qu'il y avait à ces pieds.

-Vous avez emmené de quoi jouer au golf ?

_Super ! Ça a marché... _

-Oui...

Elle avait l'air vraiment surprise.

-On dirait que ça vous étonne !

-Et bien oui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez emmené ce genre de chose. Je vous croyais plutôt saut à l'élastique, ski, ou même skate-board, mais certainement pas golf !

-Et pourquoi non ?

-C'est un sport tellement calme...

-Ça veut dire quoi, cette remarque ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Rien ! Rien de mal, en tout cas ! S'esclaffa Elisabeth devant sa mine boudeuse, je vous aurais cru plus casse-cou que ça, c'est tout !

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, étant donné qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Si il avait choisi d'entrer dans l'armée et de devenir pilote de chasse, ce n'était certainement pas pour rester le derrière vissé sur une chaise dans un bureau !

Il aimait les sports extrêmes, le ski était une passion depuis qu'il était tout jeune et encore maintenant, il aimerait en faire. Même si il ne savait pas si il neigerait suffisamment sur la planète où ils avaient élu domicile...

Le saut à l'élastique, il n'avait pas encore tenté. Mais quand il volait à bord de son F302, il pouvait lui faire piquer du nez à une vitesse encore plus grande que si il sautait d'un pont avec juste les pieds attachés, alors... Mais bon, justement, sauter dans le vide avec juste une corde reliée à un élastique, lui-même solidement attaché à une simple rambarde... hum hum... Finalement, il essaierait peut-être la prochaine fois qu'il retournerait sur Terre...

Mais le skate-board ! Si elle avait su qu'il en avait un dans sa chambre elle lui aurait sans doute ri au nez !

Il s'imaginait parfaitement le genre de réflexion à laquelle il aurait eu droit.

"A votre âge, vous jouez encore à ça ? Mais c'est pour les gamins !"

"Vous n'aviez le droit d'emmener que très peu d'objets personnels et vous, vous avez emmené ça ?"

Et d'autres choses encore, enfin, il le croyait.

-Vous allez à la cantine ? Demanda t-il alors, pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, vous m'accompagnez ? Une fois que vous aurez rangé ça, bien sûr...

-Bien sûr ! Acquiesça John, j'arrive...

Il passa la main sur le système d'ouverture et rentra très vite dans sa chambre. Il posa le sac contre le mur à l'entrée et ressortit tout aussi vite.

-Voilà ! On peut y aller !

oOoOo

Chuck était dans la salle de contrôle à surveiller l'écran, quand une courbe de son écran sursauta, puis monta très haut et redescendit tout aussi vite. Ce fut très fugace, mais comme il s'ennuyait un peu, il avait les yeux rivés sur la console.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…? Murmura t-il.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Martin, un autre technicien qui travaillait sur celle de derrière.

-Regarde !

Martin se déplaça, vint à côté de Chuck et regarda ce qu'il lui montait du doigt.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, ça ressemble à ce que le Dr McKay voulait vérifier… je vais l'appeler…

Il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Dr McKay, ici Chuck…

Il attendit quelques instants et ne recevant pas de réponse, il recommença.

-Dr McKay ! Répondez, ici Chuck !

-Alors ? Il répond ?

-Non, c'est étrange… tu les captes sur ton écran ?

Martin retourna à sa place et regarda de près.

-Non, rien... ils sont peut-être partit...

-Mais dans ce cas, il devrait répondre quand même ! Je vais faire un appel par les intercoms.

-Vu l'heure, il doit être à la cantine ! Rétorqua Martin en regardant sa montre.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison… on l'a jamais vu louper un repas, j'essaierais plus tard.

-Bonne idée ! J'aimerais autant éviter de m'en prendre plein la tête, si jamais on le dérange pour rien !

La remarque fit sourire Chuck, qui ne répondit pas et se replongea dans la contemplation de ses consoles...

Depuis que les Wraiths croyaient que la cité avait été détruite, c'était plutôt calme dans ce coin de la galaxie…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà le second chapitre. Il est un peu plus court mais à la base, j'avais fait des chapitres coupés un peu n'importe où alors que maintenant, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils fassent tous 4 pages word.

J'espère que le mini début d'intrigue vous accroche et en attendant de le savoir, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne semaine !

A lundi prochain !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite !  
Bonne lecture et à la prochaine, moi, j'vais nettoyer les dégâts de ma moumounette qui a ramené un oiseau et l'a plumé dans la salle à manger. Bien sûr, elle a profité du fait que j'étais partie faire des courses, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle, elle n'aurait pas pu mettre des plumes partout...

Allez ! Aspirateur, me voilàààà !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

John et Elisabeth se dirigèrent vers la cantine et s'installèrent à la même table que Teyla et Ronon.

Ils discutèrent tous tranquillement de choses et d'autres pendant le repas, quand ils virent se pointer Rodney.

-Ah vous voilà ! Alors, et cette sortie ? Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Non, rien du tout… Répondit Rodney en s'asseyant. Par contre, il faudra que vous nous accompagniez la prochaine fois qu'on ira.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de mes services ?

-Pour une traduction ! On croit que c'est de l'ancien, mais ce qu'on trouve étrange, c'est que ce n'est pas ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire...

-Ah ? D'accord. Mais quand est-ce que vous projetez d'y retourner ?

-Aucune idée ! On a rien remarqué de spécial avec Zelenka… pourtant, le pic d'énergie est presque toujours apparut à la même période pendant presque trois mois et là, rien !

-Vous en êtes peut-être sortit un peu trop vite ? Se risqua à dire John.

-Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à venir aussi, comme ça, vous constaterez par vous-même !

-Constater quoi ? C'est vous le spécialiste, pas moi !

Rodney se redressa presque imperceptiblement sur sa chaise. Il aimait bien entendre ce genre de réflexion…

-C'est vrai, mais je dois dire que je préfère nettement vous avoir à mes côtés que les deux sbires qui nous ont accompagné, parce que eux, ils doivent avoir le QI d'une huître...

-Rodney ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, il le regretta. Le regard que lui jeta Sheppard à ce moment là, lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est qu'ils n'ont pas le même genre de priorité. Ils doivent simplement faire attention à votre petite personne, eux... Grogna le militaire.

-Désolé… S'excusa le scientifique.

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire...

La situation jeta un léger froid et plus personne ne parla. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, John ne leva pas la tête, renfrogné. Il en voulait un peu à Rodney de sa répartie. C'était vrai qu'un soldat n'avait pas forcément fait de hautes études et n'était sûrement pas très doué en informatique, enfin pas autant que McKay. Mais qui pouvait se vanter de l'être ?

Personne sur la cité en tout cas, sauf Zelenka et encore, à en croire Rodney, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas...

Elisabeth sentait la tension entre les deux hommes et essaya de la faire descendre comme elle put.

-Bon, et bien quand est-ce qu'on y va ? Demanda t-elle à McKay.

-Vous voulez y aller aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi, vous avez autre chose de prévu ? Rétorqua t-elle.

-Euh... non, mais comme j'y suis allé ce matin...

Il regardait les autres comme si il cherchait un peu de soutien de leur part, mais quand il posa les yeux sur le militaire, il y renonça très vite.

Sheppard n'était pas rancunier de nature mais là, faut dire qu'il y était allé un peu fort.

Il avait carrément insulté des soldats et il se rendit compte qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'il soit pardonné...

-Alors ? Insista Elisabeth.

-Euh... rien... bon et bien on y va...

Il se leva, Elisabeth en fit autant et ils allaient quitter la cantine, quand Rodney se tourna vers la table.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Sheppard, mais vous me connaissez... je ne sais pas dire les choses comme il faudrait. Et pourtant, j'essaye... Lança t-il d'un ton penaud.

John soupira et, levant enfin la tête, il regarda Rodney droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais et de toute façon, je vous accompagne aussi... vous venez ? Demanda t-il à Teyla et Ronon.

-Non, moi je vais rester ici ! Répondit le Satédien, et vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi, je pense qu'à vous deux vous vous en sortirez très bien.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose ? S'étonna Sheppard.

-Oui, me reposer !

Sheppard eu un petit rictus.

-Veinard... Marmonna t-il.

Teyla et Elisabeth se regardèrent et sourirent. Apparemment, ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça d'accompagner McKay...

oOoOo

John, Elisabeth et Teyla allaient sortirent de la cantine quand Lorne s'approcha d'eux.

-Mon colonel, je voulais vous prévenir qu'on allait sur M7J111.

-C'est laquelle celle là ?

-Ah oui ! S'exclama Elisabeth, j'ai oublié de vous en parler, mais le Dr Kostas doit y aller pour faire une petite visite médicale aux gens de cette planète, ils n'ont pas de médecins et en échange, ils nous donnent un peu de leur récolte.

Sheppard la regarda de travers. Elle ? Oublier quelque chose comme ça ?

-Vous avez oublié ? S'étonna t-il.

-Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas infaillible... Marmonna t-elle.

Puis le militaire se tourna vers le major.

-Et bien je crois que je ne peux pas dire non de toute façon. Mais vous devriez emmener Ronon avec vous, ça le fera bouger un peu.

Il se tourna alors vers le Satédien et vit avec plaisir que lui non plus, ça ne l'enchantait pas.

-Ça vous fera prendre l'air ! Insista t-il en souriant.

-Je n'ai qu'à me retourner pour en avoir de l'air ! Répondit celui-ci en jetant un œil par-dessus la rambarde, juste derrière lui.

-Oh allez ! Vous n'allez pas laisser le major tout seul avec le Dr Kostas tout de même ! Elle vous apprécie beaucoup en plus...

La réflexion qu'il venait d'avoir eu un effet assez étrange sur Ronon. Il était plutôt mat de peau, mais John aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de le voir rougir !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-La façon dont elle vous regarde et quand elle vous soigne... et quand elle vous parle... je pense qu'elle doit avoir...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ronon s'était levé. Sheppard eut un léger mouvement de recul en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Faut dire qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face à lui...

-Elle doit avoir quoi ? Demanda t-il en se mettant juste devant John.

-Euh...

Il n'en menait pas large le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis. Et pourtant, il n'était pas trouillard, mais là...

-Alors ? Insista Ronon.

-Elle doit avoir un faible pour les armoires à glace ! S'exclama Rodney, bon et si on y allait, maintenant ?

_Merci, Rodney, merci beaucoup..._ Pensa John, _je vous revaudrais ça..._

Ronon regarda Rodney, qui ne cilla pas. Etonnant de sa part...

-Quand vous aurez fini de faire joujou à qui sera le plus fort, on pourra peut-être aller bosser, non ?

-Allez, Ronon, ne vous faites pas prier, je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier cette sortie ! Assura Teyla, et puis, je dirais que vous avez certainement plus de chance que nous...

-Pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? Demanda Rodney, un peu vexé.

-Parce que parcourir les couloirs inférieurs de la cité n'est pas aussi agréable que d'être au grand air !

-Ça c'est vrai. Bon, c'est d'accord, je viens... Soupira Ronon.

Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Lorne et n'avait pas fait trois mètres que John insista lourdement, l'air goguenard.

-Et vous verrez, le Dr Kostas est vraiment très sympathique !

-Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Renchérit Teyla.

Ronon se tourna vers eux, l'air peu amène. Sentant la discussion devenir quelque peu houleuse, Lorne posa sa main sur son bras.

-Allez, venez mon vieux, faites pas attention, ils sont jaloux parce qu'ils vont se retrouver enfermés avec McKay.

-C'est vraiment très sympa de dire ça ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Du coup, toute l'équipe sortit de la cantine et chacun fila se préparer pour sa mission.

-On se donne rendez-vous dans dix minutes ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas prête ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Non, il faut que j'aille à mon bureau pour prendre mon portable, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Pas de problème, comme ça, je pourrais vous dire ce qu'on a déjà vu.

Et ils abandonnèrent Teyla et John sur place, les ayant complètement oubliés.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir accepter dans une équipe... Marmonna John.

-Mais vous les connaissez, depuis le temps, quand ils parlent dans leur jargon scientifique, plus rien ne compte !

-Ouais, vous avez raison, mais quand même...

Il regardait le couloir par où ils étaient partit, se demandant quoi faire en attendant.

-Bon, et bien on se retrouve dans dix minutes à la salle d'embarquement, comme ça on les verra descendre.

-Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre...

-Ça vous ennuie si je viens avec vous ?

Teyla le regarda, surprise.

-Mais pourquoi ça m'ennuierait ?

Puis elle croisa les bras devant elle, le fixant.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous chagrine en ce moment, vous avez l'air... je ne sais pas... mais... c'est comme si vous en aviez assez...

-Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi ? C'est l'impression que je donne ?

-Je ne sais pas... vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette...

-C'est parce que je viens de sortir de la cantine ! S'esclaffa John.

Mais voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas compris son super sens de l'humour, il perdit très vite le petit sourire qu'il avait eu en sortant sa blague.

-C'est pas grave... Marmonna t-il en avançant doucement, vous venez ?

Sans rien dire, Teyla le suivit, trouvant quand même le comportement du militaire quelque peu étrange...

oOoOo

Rodney et Elisabeth marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et discutaient. Enfin, c'était surtout McKay qui parlait et Elisabeth qui écoutait. Mais c'était normal dans un sens et elle ne s'offusqua pas du bavardage incessant du scientifique. A vrai dire, elle était très intéressée par ce qu'il lui disait. Les textes et autres traductions qu'elle faisait lui plaisait, mais là, elle aurait l'occasion de les voir sur place.

Et sans quitter la cité en plus ! Ce n'était pas que sortir l'embêtait, mais être linguiste n'était pas vraiment un aspect de sa fonction de diplomate qui en faisait un métier d'action. Et pouvoir sortir de son bureau pour une fois, ne lui déplaisait pas.

Mais en même temps, elle venait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé une fois quand elle était sortie, justement. Cette fois où Sheppard avait vécu six mois avec des anciens en mal d'ascension, alors que pour ses amis, il ne s'était passé que quatre heures. Ça lui avait fait un choc de se rendre compte de ce que les anciens étaient capables de faire. Leurs pouvoirs étaient vraiment immenses et eux, les Atlantes, n'en connaissaient pas le dixième. C'était vraiment frustrant...

-... et il y a eu cette lumière qui a englobé la pièce, enfin, pas toute la pièce. En fait, ça faisait juste le tour de cette colonne centrale et... Elisabeth ? Vous m'écoutez ?

-Hein ? Oui, oui, je vous écoute ! Allez-y !

Elle avait complètement largué le fil de l'histoire, mais comme elle était sûre qu'elle y aurait encore droit en allant dans cette pièce, ça ne la dérangea pas trop de mentir.

Un si petit mensonge...

... Et Rodney continua, imperturbable.

-... alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Aïe ! La question piège !

Il lui fallait une réponse ! Et vite ! N'importe laquelle, du moment que ça suivait la logique de la discussion...

-Et bien, j'en pense que j'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Et bien moi aussi maintenant !

Et là, Elisabeth se demanda si elle avait bien répondu.

-Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Rodney surprit, un pied sur les marches du grand escalier.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Mais parce qu'avec vous, on va peut-être savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette fameuse colonne !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Tout en grimpant les marches, Rodney regarda Elisabeth.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez venir ?

-Ah, Dr McKay ! L'interrompit Chuck, j'ai essayé de vous appeler tout à l'heure, mais vous n'avez pas répondu !

-Tout à l'heure quand ?

-Peu de temps après que vous soyez sortit enfin je pense...

-Sortit de quoi ?

-De la salle de la section sud !

-Ah ! Et... ?

-Et bien on a enregistré ça...

Chuck tapota sur les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur devant lui et tourna l'écran de façon à ce que Rodney puisse voir.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama celui-ci après avoir étudié l'enregistrement, on l'a encore loupé !

-Vous avez loupé quoi ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Ce qu'on était descendu voir ! Ça s'est produit juste après notre passage !

Puis il se redressa lentement et toisa le technicien.

-Je ne vous avais pas demandé de me prévenir ?

-Si ! J'ai essayé, mais vous n'avez pas répondu ! Je vous l'ai dit à l'instant !

Rodney dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais ce qui l'enrageait encore plus, c'était d'avoir raté le phénomène...

-Bon, et bien on a une bonne occasion d'y aller. Peut-être qu'on verra du changement...

Et sans demander l'avis au propriétaire, il débrancha l'ordinateur et s'éloigna avec.

-Dr McKay... s'il vous plait !

Le scientifique stoppa et se retourna.

-Quoi ?

Chuck se contenta de pointer le PC du doigt.

-Et bien quoi ? Demanda encore Rodney.

-C'est mon portable...

-Je sais ! Vous croyez peut-être que je vais prendre le temps de transférer ce que vous y avez enregistré ? C'est plus rapide si je prends le vôtre ! Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

-Euh... non... vu comme ça... Murmura le technicien.

-Et bien, c'est d'accord ! Elisabeth, je suis fin prêt !

-Pas moi, je vais chercher le mien.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement au bout de la passerelle qui séparait son bureau de la salle de contrôle et s'empara de son PC. Puis, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, elle retourna voir Rodney.

-Ça y est, moi aussi, je suis prête !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Un chapitre un chouilla plus court mais je ne pouvais pas le couper autrement !  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop impatient, dans le prochain chapitre, y'aura un peu plus d'actions !

Par contre, comme ce sera le lundi du réveillon de noël, vous aurez la suite peut-être dimanche, mais pas sûr^  
En attendant, passez une bonne semaine et bonne journée !

Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout l'monde !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais avec les fêtes de nowell (et les cadeaux des mômes achetés le samedi 22 décembre à cause du manque d'idées^^), celle du jour de l'an où on devait être 10 mais que finalement, on s'est retrouvé à 5 (j'adore les invités qui se désistent au dernier moment, ça fait class je trouve^^) , un des robinets de la salle de bain qui décide de rendre l'âme (donc faut en racheter 2 pour éviter que ça fasse moche, et les remplacer tant qu'à faire^^) , le lave-vaisselle qui se met en défaut à cause d'une soi-disant fuite d'eau inexistante (à moins qu'il ait détecté celle du robinet juste derrière la cloison ? Putain, doué le lave-vaisselle !), le ventilo-lumière de plafond qui décide de ne plus fonctionner la veille du réveillon (super, on va manger dans le noir^^) enfin bref, que du bonheur !

Mais dans tout ça, y'a quand même un truc de bien, c'est vous, mes lecteurs, à qui je souhaite

**UNE BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2013 !**

Pleins de bonnes choses à vous tous et j'espère que le père noël s'est montré généreux avec vous !  
Place à la lecture de l'avant dernier chapitre et j'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

John et Teyla attendaient sagement en bas des marches, quand l'équipe du major Lorne s'approcha de la porte.

-Alors Ronon, prêt pour la grande aventure ?

Le ton légèrement moqueur de Sheppard n'échappa pas du tout à Ronon.

-C'est une mission comme une autre.

-Oui, mais là, vous êtes bien entouré !

Ronon fit une petite grimace puis se retourna vers les autres. Lorne était là, avec deux autres membres de son équipe habituelle et il y avait aussi le Dr Athéna Kostas.

La jeune femme médecin n'était pas très chaude pour sortir. En fait, sans le savoir, elle avait presque les mêmes réticences à quitter le confort douillet de la cité que le Dr Carson, dont elle avait rejoint l'équipe il y avait peu de temps. Alors c'est en portant deux sacs, dont l'un était plutôt volumineux, qu'elle s'était présentée dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Vous allez où avec tout ça ? Demanda Lorne, un peu surpris de lui voir autant de bagages.

-Et bien, j'ai ici des affaires de rechange, des bouteilles d'eau, un peu de nourriture et dans ce sac, les médicaments. C'est tout !

Sauf que le sac de médicaments était nettement moins important que l'autre...

John s'était approché d'elle et lui demanda gentiment.

-C'est votre première sortie, doc ?

-Oui, pourquoi, il manque quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle affolée, pourtant, je pense avoir pensé à tout !

-Oui et même à un peu trop, peut-être...

-Comment ça ?

-Ce que le colonel veut dire c'est que vous n'aurez pas besoin de celui-là ! Dit Teyla en pointant du doigt le gros sac.

-Mais et si je me salis ? Ou si j'ai soif ?

-Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut dans nos sacs madame ! Répondit gentiment Lorne, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous encombrer de tout ça, c'est inutile !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, docteur, tout à fait sûr ! Affirma le major.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Athéna le laissa tomber au sol et, enfin débarrassée de son fardeau, se permis un sourire.

-Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda t-elle en remarquant que Ronon s'était approché d'eux.

-Oui. Donnez-moi ça... Dit-il en lui prenant de la main les médicaments.

-Merci, je veux bien ! Ça pèse une tonne... ce... truc...

Mais en voyant que le Satédien l'avait pris sans aucun effort, elle resta bouche bée.

John et Teyla se regardèrent en souriant, puis se retournèrent, l'air de rien dans leur direction. C'était risible.

D'un côté Ronon, le géant de presque deux mètres et de l'autre, le petit mètre soixante du docteur se faisant face, souriant et ne disant plus rien.

-J'ai l'impression de jouer les voyeurs... Murmura John.

-Chuuut... il ne faut pas les déranger... Ajouta Teyla.

-Vous croyez qu'ils se rappellent qu'on est là ?

-Pas sûr... Dit alors Lorne en s'approchant de son supérieur.

-On leur dit où pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que si ils continuent de se regarder comme ça, il va falloir baisser la température de la pièce sinon ils vont fondre ! Se moqua John.

-On dirait que vous êtes jaloux ! S'exclama Teyla un peu plus fort.

Phrase qui eut au moins le mérite de faire redescendre sur terre les deux tourtereaux...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda Ronon à Sheppard.

-Rien ! Rien du tout, ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle ! Dit-il en montrant Teyla du doigt.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de l'intéressée.

-J'ai juste dit que le colonel devait être jaloux ! S'exclama t-elle alors.

John perdit son sourire. Pour quoi allait-il passer ?

-Mais pourquoi vous avez dit ça ? Gronda t-il entre ses dents.

-Mais parce que c'est vrai, non ?

Le petit sourire crispé qu'elle arborait le renseigna plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur la manière dont il aurait dû se comporter envers elle. Il savait qu'elle était loyale et qu'elle ne mentait jamais. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il mise dans une situation où elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement que comme elle venait de le faire ?

-Peut-être... mais...

-Excusez-moi mon colonel, mais on va peut-être y aller ! Coupa Lorne.

Il appuya sur son oreillette et demanda à ce que Chuck compose l'adresse. Les chevrons s'allumèrent un par un tout autour du cercle puis le vortex apparut.

-Allez messieurs, on y va ! S'exclama Lorne.

Puis il se tourna vers le Dr Kostas.

-Après vous doc, je passe juste derrière !

-Mais...

-N'ayez pas peur ! Je vous suis ! Rajouta alors Ronon.

Avec un grand sourire, elle le regarda puis s'avança vers la porte et stoppa devant.

-J'y vais... j'y vais pas... telle est la question... Chantonna John tout bas.

-Mais vous avez fini de vous moquer d'elle comme ça ?

Teyla était étonné. Jamais le militaire ne parlait comme ça de quelqu'un.

-Bah quoi ! Ce n'est pas méchant, je me demandais juste si elle allait y aller ou pas !

Il ne se posa pas la question très longtemps. Après avoir vu Ronon pousser gentiment mais fermement Lorne à travers le vortex, celui-ci prit le bras de Athéna et la força doucement à avancer.

-Ça va aller tout seul, vous verrez...

Et puis, ils disparurent tous les deux, la porte se referma et Teyla se retrouva seule avec John.

Ils se firent face sans rien dire... John, souriait encore, mais quand Teyla leva les yeux vers lui, il cessa net. La mine de la jeune femme ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'elle était ravie...

oOoOo

-Vous êtes déjà là ? S'exclama Rodney en descendant l'escalier.

-Vous aviez dit dans dix minutes, il est l'heure, non ? Bon, je vois que vous êtes équipés, alors on peut y aller ! Rétorqua John en regardant sa montre.

Ils marchèrent tous vers le téléporteur et Rodney appuya sur la zone de la cité à visiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et ils sortirent tous.

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps, la salle en question n'était pas très éloignée, mais devant la porte, Rodney s'arrêta.

-Vous faites quoi, là ? Demanda John.

-Je regarde si on est là ou pas !

Le militaire lui pinça alors le bras.

-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Se plaignit-il.

-Pour voir si vous étiez là ! Maintenant, on sait !

-Mais je sais que je suis là ! Ce n'était pas la peine de me pincer, ça fait mal !

-Mais vous venez de dire… Commença Sheppard.

-Je sais ce que je viens de dire ! Mais il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre ! Je voulais juste savoir si les capteurs nous captaient, c'est tout !

-Ah… et alors ? Ils nous captent ?

John se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Les deux femmes l'avaient regardé avec un drôle d'air. Celui qui disait :

"Le pauvre, il doit se sentir très bête…"

Et c'était le cas…

-Non, toujours pas ! Mais bon, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, on est là, alors on rentre !

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et ils entrèrent. Lui ne fit pas trop attention, mais les autres s'exclamèrent.

-Wouah ! C'est vraiment étonnant !

-C'est la fameuse colonne ? Demanda Elisabeth, en montrant celle-ci de la main.

-Oui, vous en voyez une autre ? Ironisa Rodney.

Sans répondre à la remarque, Elisabeth s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'objet.

-Mais il n'y a rien d'écrit ! S'exclama t-elle, vous êtes sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça, il n'y a rien ! Mais…

Rodney s'avança aussi pendant que Teyla et John faisait tranquillement le tour de la pièce.

-C'est très joli ça ! Et vous ne saviez pas que cette pièce existait ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Non. Et si McKay n'avait jamais remarqué les fameux pics d'énergie qui sortent d'on ne sait où, on se serait jamais venu par ici !

-C'est vraiment dommage, ça valait le coup d'œil !

John, qui était derrière elle, laissa son regard descendre le long de son dos et murmura.

-Oui, c'est sûr…

Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête, au moment ou les yeux de John se trouvaient à la hauteur de son postérieur…

Alors elle se tourna franchement et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant une position un peu provocante.

-C'est bon ? On peut continuer la visite ?

Pris en flag !

Le militaire n'en menait pas large…

-Euh… oui…

Il se détourna bien vite et fila à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ?

Deux fois. Ça faisait déjà deux fois et en une seule journée qu'il se surprenait à regarder Teyla de cette façon.

Et qu'il se faisait surprendre en plus !

C'était vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation féminine, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter sur le premier jupon qui passait !

Oui mais justement, pas désagréable à regarder, le jupon en question…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis inspira à fond…

oOoOo

Teyla ne savait plus quoi penser de la façon dont le militaire la regardait. Depuis le temps qu'elle était dans son équipe, il n'avait jamais eu un geste, ni même une parole équivoque. Alors pourquoi en ce moment ce comportait-il de cette façon ?

C'est vrai qu'elle le trouvait plutôt pas mal…

_Ça c'est une pensée tout à fait franche !_ Se dit-elle au même instant.

En fait, elle le trouvait un peu plus que pas mal…

Mais jamais, oh non, jamais il ne se passerait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Même si...

_Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ?_ Se dit-elle.

Jamais ! Jamais oh grand jamais, se risquer à fréquenter quelqu'un avec qui on travaille !

C'était le meilleur moyen de tout ficher en l'air. Les relations de travail doivent rester, comme leurs noms l'indiquent, des relations de travail. Point final !

Elle soupira de dépit. Elle se sentait bien avec lui...

_Avec eux tous d'ailleurs_ ! Se reprit-elle aussitôt.

Elle jeta un œil discret dans sa direction, mais ne le vit que de dos. Elle en profita un peu pour le regarder alors qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Oui, il était plutôt beau gosse et en plus, il était loin d'être aussi idiot qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire.

D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu monter en grade si ça avait été le cas ?

Puis la curiosité l'emporta et elle se tourna de nouveau vers le mur. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais elle regarda quand même consciencieusement, après tout, elle était là pour ça...

oOoOo

John, à l'opposé de Teyla, souriait tout seul. Il avait senti un regard sur lui et même sans se retourner, il savait que c'était elle. Mais il n'eut aucun geste qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise...

Même si en ce moment, ce serait plutôt à lui de l'être, étant donné qu'elle profitait qu'il ait le dos tourné pour le regarder. Mais c'était de bonne guerre. Après tout, il en avait bien fait autant et lui, l'avait même fait deux fois !

Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'il avait des pensées plutôt pas... comment dire... en tout cas, autre que celles que le chef d'une équipe était sensé avoir envers un de ses membres ?

Ouh la ! Ça devenait grave, cette histoire !

Il faudrait qu'il se calme un peu, sinon, ça allait être franchement insupportable cette situation...

Surtout pour lui, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la même chose !

Ressentir ? Parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ?

_C'est une amie, une très bonne amie, et rien de plus_ ! Se persuada t-il.

Fort de cette résolution, il sourit de nouveau.

-Ça va ?

Il sursauta très fort, ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher.

-Oui, ça va ! Répondit-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont en avoir pour longtemps ?

Teyla désignait du menton Rodney et Elisabeth, qui étaient concentrés sur la colonne.

-Aucune idée ! Il n'y a qu'à leur demander !

Ils s'approchèrent donc tous les deux.

-Vous en avez pour combien de temps, encore ? Leur demanda John.

-Sais pas... Se contenta de marmonner Rodney, le nez presque collé à la pierre.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit ? Demanda encore Elisabeth.

-Oui... Soupira Rodney, et si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Zelenka !

Rodney se tourna enfin vers Sheppard et Teyla, toujours plantés derrière lui.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'allume pas, cet après midi ? S'énerva t-il soudain.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda John.

Rodney s'avança un peu et observa attentivement le sol.

-Il y avait un cercle de lumière, là !

-Et bien pas maintenant ! Rétorqua John, et les écritures, ça donne quoi ? Demanda t-il en s'adressant à Elisabeth.

-Il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout ! S'exclama celle-ci.

-Bon et bien on s'est encore déplacé pour rien ! On rentre... Fit Rodney dépité.

Il quitta la salle la tête basse. Deux fois, ça faisait deux fois qu'il se faisait avoir. Mais bon, c'était les aléas du métier...

La porte se referma derrière eux, juste au moment ou l'ombre fantomatique réapparu, comme si elle avait attendu qu'ils sortent tous. Mais là, elle se déplaça et posa sa main sur la colonne.

Des symboles apparurent alors comme par magie et restèrent gravés dans la pierre.

Comme illuminés de l'intérieur...

oOoOo

Sur M7J111, ils avançaient doucement. Lorne était devant avec ses hommes et Ronon était resté derrière avec Athéna. La jeune femme était impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant, la planète n'était pas vraiment différente de la Terre, mais le fait de savoir que pour se balader à des millions de kilomètres, un simple cercle de métal suffisait, ça lui avait donné des angoisses pas possibles.

-Ça va ? Demanda Ronon.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

-Oui, ça vaaaaaaaa !

Les deux mains en avant, elle se serrait lamentablement étalée si Ronon ne l'avait pas rattrapée de justesse.

-Vous devriez faire attention doc ! Dit Lorne en se retournant, ici aussi, il peut y avoir des pièges !

-Merci ! Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je préfère rester à l'infirmerie ! Répondit-elle avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Vous n'aimez pas la marche ? S'étonna Ronon.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours été nulle en sport. C'est un peu pour cette raison que j'ai choisi ce métier. Normalement, on ne se casse pas la figure en marchant dans un couloir carrelé ! Mais ça va ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ferais attention, c'est sûr ! On est presque arrivé ou c'est encore loin ?

Elle avait débité sa phrase d'une seule traite et très vite, ce qui fit sourire les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils avaient bien vu qu'elle n'était pas spécialement à l'aise, mais comme elle ne se plaignait pas, ils avaient avancé sans vraiment se poser de questions…

-Non, on est bientôt arrivé ! Répondit Lorne. Vous voulez que je prenne votre…

Il s'arrêta en cours de phrase. Il avait voulu proposer son aide pour le sac de médicaments, mais comme il avait été gentiment poussé dans le vortex avant elle, il n'avait pas vu que Ronon s'en était chargé. Quand il vit le petit sourire en coin que fit le docteur en regardant le Satédien, il sourit aussi. Il avait bien remarqué que ces deux là avait tendance à se montrer un peu bête en présence l'un de l'autre…

_Ah l'amour ! Ils en ont de la chance…_ Pensa Lorne.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et à la prochaine !  
Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

Bien... A ce que je voie, certains lecteurs n'ont pas pris la (bonne) résolution de se faire connaitre en 2013...  
J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous lisez mais vous ne vous faites pas connaitre. Y'a-t-il une raison particulière ?  
En tout cas, même si ce comportement me chagrine énormément, je vais continuer de poster pour les 2 revieweurs qui la suivent.

Je vous souhaite quand même une excellente journée et une bonne semaine !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Le major Lorne n'était pas jaloux. Mais le fait de voir des idylles se former dans la cité d'Atlantis l'avait rendu un peu nostalgique. Lui qui n'avait personne dans sa vie en ce moment…

Mais il y avait une charmante petite technicienne qui travaillait avec McKay et qui lui plaisait bien.

Il pourrait toujours tenter sa chance, si la mission se passait sans anicroche, il irait la voir ce soir, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il reprit sa marche.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant près de quinze minutes quand le village fut en vue.

-Nous y voilà ! S'exclama Lorne.

-C'est ça ? S'étonna Athéna. Et bien, je comprends pourquoi vous avez voulu que je vous accompagne…

-Ça ne vous plait pas ? Demanda Ronon.

-Si ! Si, si… mais je n'aurais pas cru que ça serait comme ça… c'est tellement… rudimentaire...

Ça c'est sûr que c'était rudimentaire. Elle se serait crue dans un village d'Amish. Des maisons en bois, des brouettes pour transporter des affaires, mais surtout, ce qui la surprit le plus c'était leur façon de s'habiller.

Les femmes étaient vêtues de longues robes souples et fluides et de couleurs vives, ce qui détonnait un peu dans ce paysage.

Quant aux hommes, elles les auraient bien vus tourner dans un film des années 30. Ils portaient un pantalon qui descendait juste sous les genoux, une chemise et un gilet sans manche. Et le béret ! Ils en avaient tous un, sans oublier le petit foulard plié en pointe autour du cou.

-Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

-On va d'abord demander si on peut parler au chef du village et après on verra pour la visite, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Je vous attends là ?

-Je reste avec vous. Décréta Ronon.

_Ah bon ? Il ne veut pas venir ? Ça m'étonne…_ Se moqua Lorne en lui-même.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contenant de sourire et il finit par s'éloigner avec ses hommes en direction de la première maison.

-Ça va ? Demanda Ronon à Athéna.

-Ça va et vous ?

-Ça va !

Voilà le genre de discussion que deux adultes peuvent avoir l'un envers l'autre. Simple, dénué de fioriture et se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire encore...

Déjà qu'en temps normal le Satédien n'était pas bavard, mais là, il était resté à côté d'une jeune femme qui ne lui déplaisait pas et qui pour l'instant avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson rouge hors de son bocal !

Quoi dire qui ne paraisse pas stupide ? Et bien, il ne savait pas trop...

Donc, fidèle à lui-même et bien il ne dit plus rien.

Mais le Dr Kostas, même si elle non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup sauf quand elle était angoissée et là, dieu sait qu'elle pouvait en débiter des phrases, n'avait pas envie que la situation devienne pesante. Le silence et bien elle ne trouvait pas ça terrible.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes sur Atlantis ? Demanda t-elle alors.

-Deux ans.

-Et vous vous y plaisez ?

-Ouais…

-Vous faisiez quoi avant ?

-J'étais officier technicien sur Satéda.

-C'était votre planète, non ?

-Oui…

Quoi dire d'autre ? Se demandant si il avait bien fait d'accepter d'accompagner le major, Ronon allait quand même ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Lorne se pointa vers eux.

-C'est bon, le chef du village a fait prévenir les personnes qui désirent vous voir ! Dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme, et d'autres vont partir dans les granges un peu plus loin, afin d'aller chercher les sacs de graines qu'ils veulent bien nous donner. Vous m'accompagnez ? Demanda t-il alors à Ronon.

Celui-ci s'approcha tellement rapidement de Lorne que le militaire se demanda soudain si il n'avait pas dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui déplaire. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et sa main se plaça très vite sur son arme avant qu'il se rende compte que jamais le Satédien ne lui ferait du mal.

C'est en remarquant la tête baissée du docteur et le fait que Ronon regardait partout, sauf dans la direction de la jeune femme, qu'il comprit. Il avait dû interrompre quelque chose. Faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention la prochaine fois qu'il s'approcherait d'eux...

Il se retourna vers les deux autres militaires.

-Vous deux, vous accompagnez le doc et vous restez à ses côtés. Elle ne doit pas rester seule, c'est compris ?

-Pourquoi ? Je dois craindre quelque chose de leur part ? S'affola Athéna.

-Non doc, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais c'est juste que vous aurez peut-être besoin d'aide pour porter le sac, non ?

Elle sourit et s'exclama un peu trop fort.

-Oui, suis-je bête ! Le sac bien sûr !

Lorne qui allait partir avec Ronon, la regarda de plus près.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? On ne dirait pas...

-Non non ! Ça va aller, je vous assure ! Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse de toute manière...

Elle avait dit ça d'un air qu'elle espérait convainquant. Sauf que personne n'y cru et à la tête que les quatre hommes faisaient, elle s'en rendit compte tout de suite.

-Je vais m'y faire ! Affirma t-elle plus fermement, maintenant amenez-moi là où je dois aller, je vous suis ! Dit-elle à l'un des deux soldats.

-Bien, docteur, après vous... Dit l'un deux en tendant la main devant lui.

Elle le suivit d'un pas décidé et ne regarda pas en arrière. Sinon, elle risquait fort de se mettre à courir vers la porte des étoiles...

Décidément, l'aventure ce n'était pas pour elle, oh non !

Ronon évita de s'attarder sur la petite silhouette qui essayait d'être énergique et se tourna vers Lorne.

-Quoi ? Grogna t-il devant le sourire du militaire.

-Rien rien... Répondit celui-ci en s'avançant.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'attirer les foudres de ce géant, il était trop jeune pour mourir !

oOoOo

Il n'était pas très tard et après être tous remontés des bas fonds de la cité, Rodney était repartit dans son labo et Elisabeth dans son bureau. John et Teyla avaient été lâchement abandonnés par leurs amis et ne savaient pas trop comment faire pour dissiper la gêne qu'ils ressentaient, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Teyla poussa un soupir et décida de se lancer.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais je crois qu'on devrait en parler, non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Commença t-il embarrassé et évitant de la regarder.

Teyla soupira. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait réagi de cette façon. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle le prenait pour un héros sans peur et sans reproche !

Encore un mythe qui venait de s'effondrer...

Apparemment, il avait peur de discuter avec elle. Mais elle n'allait pas le supplier, quand même !

-Bon et bien tant pis, je vous laisse, bonsoir !

Et elle tourna les talons très vite. Elle se sentait très bête. Elle qui croyait que vouloir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé allait arranger les choses venait de se rendre compte qu'en fait, elle passait pour une femme qui croyait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux !

Wouah ! Dur dur, comme situation...

-Attendez ! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle était presque arrivée au bout du couloir.

Elle ralentit le rythme mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle entendit alors des pas de course.

-S'il vous plait, attendez... Teyla, attendez ! Entendit-elle encore.

Là, elle stoppa et se tourna doucement.

-Oui ? Que voulez-vous ?

_Vous ?_

John se surprit de nouveau d'avoir pensé ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

-Euh... finalement, je pense que vous avez raison, on devrait parler...

-Ah parce que vous voulez bien maintenant ? Et bien c'est dommage mais moi, je suis fatiguée, alors on verra demain ! Bonsoir !

Et re-demi tour. Premier couloir à droite et elle disparut de la vue de Sheppard...

... Qui resta immobile, un air stupéfait scotché sur le visage.

-Ah bah ça alors ! Si je m'attendais !

Et non, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Teyla en colère ! Enfin, non, peut-être pas la première, mais en tout cas, elle ne l'avait jamais été contre lui !

-Ah les femmes ! Ronchonna t-il tout haut, on ne peut pas vivre avec elles, mais on ne peut pas vivre sans...

-C'est d'un ringard, ce que vous venez de dire...

Surprit, il se tourna pour se trouver en face de Rodney.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous croyais au labo ?

-Oui, mais j'avais soif alors j'allais la cantine chercher une bouteille ! Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs ?

-Je... euh...

-Mais au fait, de qui parliez-vous ?

-Hein ?

-Je vous ai entendu dire : Ah les femmes, on ne peut pas vivre avec elles, mais on ne peut pas vivre sans, alors je vous demande, de qui parliez-vous ?

_Et zut ! Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire, sinon, dans deux secondes, toute la cité est au courant !_

-De personne en particulier... mais dites-moi, se dépêcha t-il de dire pour couper court aux réflexions de McKay, vous avez étudié ce que vous avez réussi à voir en bas ou pas ?

Rodney croisa les bras et se redressa.

-On est rentré depuis combien de temps ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Répondez à ma question, s'il vous plait, alors ? On est rentré depuis combien de temps ?

Sheppard regarda sa montre, puis Rodney.

-Pfffiit ! J'en sais rien, à peu près trente minutes, non ? Fit-il.

-A peine quinze ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse en si peu de temps ?

-Plein de chose ! S'exclama John. Et alors ?

-Et alors quoi ?

-Vous attendez quoi pour y retourner, alors ?

Puis, sans se soucier de l'air outragé du scientifique, il fila doucement dans le couloir jusqu'à ses quartiers.

oOoOo

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra très vite. Il n'était pas encore arrivé devant son lit qu'il ne lui restait que son pantalon et ses chaussures à retirer. Il s'assit sur son lit, délaça ses rangers et se releva afin de finir de se déshabiller.

Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, mais il était sûr d'apprécier une bonne douche. Et peut-être que l'eau froide atténuerait peut-être ses envies saugrenues de voir Teyla avec lui dans... STOP !

_Bon sang ! Mais arrête !_

Il secoua la tête et respira très fort. Si ça continuait comme ça, il devrait aller voir Carson et lui demander un remède contre une libido intempestive...

Tout nu, il fila dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau froide faire son effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, grelottant et claquant des dents, il se sécha et se rhabilla avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, prit son livre et décida de rester au calme, il irait manger plus tard...

oOoOo

Ronon et Lorne avaient suivi deux villageois au bout d'un petit chemin et maintenant, ils étaient devant une grange faite de planches grossièrement liées entre elles et menaçant à tout moment de s'écrouler.

-Ils ne savent pas faire mieux, ici ? Murmura Ronon à Lorne.

-Apparemment non... dire qu'on pourrait faire mieux que ça en à peine quelques heures... Soupira Lorne.

-On ne peut pas faire autre chose que leur donner des médicaments en échange de leurs sacs de graines ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Réparer ça, par exemple ! Dit Ronon en montrant la construction branlante de la main.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas du luxe, mais ça nous prendra certainement plus de temps que prévu et le doc ne sera peut-être pas d'accord pour rester sur place plus longtemps...

-Je vais lui parler.

-Oui, ça j'en suis sûr... Marmonna Lorne en souriant, mais en attendant, on peut peut-être y aller ?

-Pas de problème !

Ils se penchèrent pour prendre les sacs et Lorne soupira en portant le sien alors que le Satédien en balança deux par-dessus ses épaules sans aucun effort apparent.

Finalement, avoir un Goliath tel que lui dans son équipe avait un certain avantage. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était son supérieur qu'il l'avait réclamé dans la sienne !

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse et se rapprochèrent de la maison transformée en clinique, le temps de leur visite.

Après avoir posé les sacs contre le mur, ils entrèrent doucement.

Le Dr Kostas était là, de dos et s'occupait d'un petit enfant, qui était perché sur la table de la cuisine. Enfin ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une cuisine. L'intérieur était aussi modestement meublé que l'extérieur pouvait le laisser deviner.

Elle lui parlait gentiment, d'une voix tellement douce que Ronon eut un petit sourire en la regardant.

-... et elle a le truc avec les mômes le doc, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lorne avait parlé, mais son voisin n'avait pas semblé l'écouter. Un petit coup de coude sur le côté et le rêveur sursauta légèrement.

-Hein ?

-Je disais qu'elle avait le truc avec les mômes...

-Ouais... Répondit Ronon, en s'avançant doucement.

-Et pas qu'avec les mômes, apparemment... Murmura Lorne en souriant.

Il le suivit aussi et resta un peu en retrait dans la pièce.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama Athéna, tu es tout neuf ! Tu peux descendre...

Le gamin la regarda avec un sourire radieux. Puis il pencha la tête en avant et fit un petit signe avec son index, qui signifiait : Je voudrais te dire un secret.

Alors elle se pencha à son tour et approcha son oreille de la bouche du petit garçon. Puis elle se redressa en souriant encore plus.

-Oui, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu, tu es un peu trop petit pour l'instant...

-Plus tard, alors ? Demanda t-il d'un air plein d'espoir.

-Pourquoi pas ? Allez ! Oust, il faut laisser la place aux autres !

Puis elle se retourna et vit les deux hommes.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Non, pas longtemps, mais vous, vous avez bientôt fini ?

-Il me reste encore quelques personnes à examiner. Je pense en avoir pour environ une heure, ça ira ?

Ronon se tourna vers Lorne.

-En une heure, on a le temps de faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-il.

-On peut toujours consolider en attendant, mais pas question de commencer à faire autre chose, on n'aura pas le temps.

-Alors on y va !

-Doc, on vous laisse, on revient dès qu'on a fini ! Vous deux, vous restez avec elle ! Ordonna Lorne aux deux soldats.

-Bien monsieur.

Ils sortirent de la maison et croisèrent l'homme qui les avait emmenés à la grange. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

-On peut peut-être vous aider à faire quelque chose pour votre abri, si vous le voulez. Lui dit alors Lorne.

-Notre abri ?

-Oui, l'endroit ù vous entreposez vos sacs.

-Ah ça ? Mais vous pouvez faire quoi ? Demanda l'homme étonné.

-Le consolider un peu par exemple... vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'écroule sur l'un d'entre vous ?

-Si, c'est déjà arrivé en fait, mais nous ne savons pas comment faire pour qu'il tienne debout. Le bois est comme pourri et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Pourtant nous l'entretenons, mais les planches sont comme mangées et le bois s'effrite.

-Des thermites, peut-être ? Suggéra Lorne.

-Des quoi ?

-Des thermites ! Ce sont des petits insectes qui se nourrissent du bois.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu ce genre de bestioles...

-Vous venez avec nous ? On va regarder ce qu'on peut faire !

Avec un peu d'appréhension, l'homme marcha derrière eux. Il y avait des animaux qui mangeaient le bois ? Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de ce genre !

Mais il les suivit quand même, après tout, si ils y allaient aussi, il n'y avait rien à craindre !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

La suite lundi prochain alors bonne journée et bonne semaine ! Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà la suite !

Alors, vous aussi vous avez de la neige ? Chez moi, on avait encore 12 cm hier mais ça commence à fondre. Ce qui m'inquiète maintenant, ce sont les pluies verglaçantes annoncées par la météo. Et ça, c'est galère...  
Vivement le printemps ! lol !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

Dans sa chambre, Teyla méditait, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle repensait à la ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle. Le regard plutôt baladeur du militaire sur elle, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, puis son manque total de vouloir communiquer avec elle. Enfin si, mais après coup, comme si il lui faisait une faveur. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, d'ailleurs. Mais il avait dû s'en rendre compte, étant donné la façon dont elle l'avait quitté.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle poussa un énorme soupir de dépit. Des journées comme celle-là, elle s'en passerait bien.

Un gargouillis de son estomac lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle mange. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, direction la cantine !

Elle verrait bien comment il se comporterait envers elle...

oOoOo

Ronon et Lorne étaient debout, les bras croisés devant la bâtisse.

-Et bien voilà ! De toute façon, on ne pourra pas faire beaucoup mieux en si peu de temps ! S'exclama Lorne.

-Moi, je pense qu'il faudra sûrement revenir, ça ne va pas tenir le coup longtemps.

-Et bien on en discutera avec le Dr Weir en rentrant. D'ailleurs, rajouta t-il en regardant sa montre, je pense que le doc doit avoir fini maintenant !

Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers les maisons, quand Lorne lâcha soudainement.

-Vous savez qu'elle a un petit faible pour vous ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda bêtement Ronon.

Lorne se permit un sourire et se moqua du Satédien.

Mais pas méchamment surtout, il voulait rentrer sur Atlantis autrement que sur un brancard...

-Et il me demande qui ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? S'esclaffa t-il.

-Ah... vous parlez de Kostas ?

-C'est la seule femme qui est avec nous, alors oui, effectivement, je parle bien du Dr Kostas.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas remarqué...

-Ah bon ? Alors il faudrait peut-être retirer vos œillères de temps en temps !

-Mes quoi ?

-Vos œillères ! Les trucs qui vous empêchent de voir ce qu'il se passe autour de vous ! Lui expliqua Lorne en s'adressant à lui comme à un gosse qui ne veut pas comprendre.

-Mais il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de voir !

-Laissez tomber... on arrive...

Elle les attendait, debout devant la maison qui avait servi provisoirement de clinique et les deux soldats étaient à ses côtés.

-Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? Demanda le major à la jeune femme.

-Oui... en fait il n'y avait rien de grave. Des petits bobos de rien du tout, j'ai vacciné les plus jeunes enfants et j'ai aussi vu une jeune femme qui allait bientôt avoir son deuxième bébé, mais c'est complètement fou ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait plus de problème et en fait, non ! C'est incroyable, mais ils se portent tous très bien !

Le Dr Athéna Kostas était vraiment une femme spéciale. Petite et très intelligente mais avec un débit de paroles impressionnants quand elle était stressée. Et malheureusement pour elle, c'était souvent le cas quand elle était en dehors de la cité.

-Et bien c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Dit Lorne avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est plutôt bon signe ! Bon, je suis prête, on peut rentrer ?

Elle avait l'air tellement pressé d'être sur Atlantis que s'en était risible. Son visage très expressif montrait un évident désir de quitter au plus vite cette planète. Même si les gens y étaient très accueillants.

-Oui, madame, on rentre. Allez, messieurs, on y va !

Ce n'était pas que le major voulait à tout prix partir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser le docteur plus dans l'embarras. Les voyages, ce n'était clairement pas son truc, même si elle essayait de faire croire le contraire...

Ils firent leurs adieux à leurs hôtes qui les remercièrent chaleureusement de leur aide et les accompagnèrent à la sortie du village. Puis les Atlantes avancèrent seuls jusqu'à la porte. Le major composa le code et les soldats avancèrent en premier.

-Après vous, docteur ! Dit Lorne en pointant le vortex de la main.

Le Dr Kostas ne se fit pas prier, c'est avec un soupir de plaisir qu'elle passa la porte sans problème et toute seule...

-Et bien à vous, maintenant !

-Ensemble ? Proposa Ronon.

-D'accord !

Ils se regardèrent et Lorne fit un pas.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Elle va vous attendre ! S'esclaffa Lorne en souriant.

Juste avant de se ruer dans le vortex, sous un grognement de Ronon qui courut presque derrière.

... Mais avec un immense sourire. Si elle l'attendait, oui, il serait bien content...

oOoOo

John claqua son livre d'un coup sec, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Et merde !

Soupirant, les yeux levés au plafond, il se traita d'imbécile.

-Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à chercher la page !

Il venait de fermer son livre sans avoir mis de marque page. Le bouquin faisait bien six centimètres d'épaisseur et comme il ne lisait qu'à la vitesse faramineuse de pas beaucoup de pages à chaque fois, ça n'avançait pas vite. Mais là, contrairement à son habitude, il avait pris le temps de s'octroyer un long moment de détente et seul. En plus, il commençait à entrer dans le vif du sujet et l'histoire devenait passionnante. Il rouvrit le livre et malgré ce qu'il croyait, retrouva relativement facilement l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. L'index coincé entre les pages où il avait arrêté sa lecture, il regarda à droite puis à gauche et chercha en vain le petit bout de papier qui lui servait de repère.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est où ?

Se levant de son lit, il le retourna presque avant de stopper net.

-Quel idiot, mais quel idiot !

Et là, il ouvrit simplement la couverture et prit le fameux petit bout de papier, responsable du saccage de son lit. Délicatement coincé à la place de son doigt, le marque page dépassant un petit peu, il rangea son livre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avant de le refermer d'un coup sec, furieux contre lui-même.

-Et voilà, maintenant il faut que je le refasse ! S'exclama t-il en regardant le champ de bataille qu'était devenu son lit.

Il allait remettre les couvertures dessus quand son estomac le rappela à l'ordre.

-Je verrais ça plus tard ! Dit-il, ravi de cette excuse.

Et il sortit de sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'excuse pour ne pas faire son lit, personne ne venait dans sa chambre à part lui de toute manière. Et même, si quelqu'un venait, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire que son lit ne soit pas fait ? Il était adulte et ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait pas ordonné de ranger sa chambre !

Alors c'est presque avoir un soupir de satisfaction qu'il la laissa dans cet état et sans aucun remord...

oOoOo

Ronon avait passé la porte en dernier et se retrouva dans la salle d'embarquement. Mais pas seul. Elle était là, les mains croisées devant elle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Ils sont déjà partis ?

-Qui ça ?

-Le major et ses hommes.

-Oui, ils voulaient se changer avant d'aller manger, alors comme je sais que je ne crains rien ici, je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller ! J'ai bien fait, non ?

Angoissée ? Stressée ? Non, pas elle ! Pas du tout ! Elle était juste morte de trouille ! Elle aimait bien le grand Ronon, elle le trouvait sympa et elle aimait bien sa manière d'être. Même si c'était carrément totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé aimer chez un homme, mais là, elle était sous le charme.

-Vous mangez ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, tous les jours !

Mais il se rendit compte très vite que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alors, pour lui éviter l'embarras, il se lança.

-On y va ?

-Où ça ? Demanda t-elle juste avant de se traiter d'idiote.

-A la cantine !

-Euh...

-Allez, venez ! Je ne vais pas vous manger !

-Alors d'accord !

Et ils partirent, sous le regard affectueux d'Elisabeth qui avait suivi leur petit échange sans le vouloir et sans vraiment entendre. Elle retourna vers son bureau, ravie.

Le Dr Athéna Kostas allait se sentir bien sur Atlantis, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait au début...

oOoOo

Teyla était arrivée la première, John peu de temps après. Il l'avait vu, seule et se demanda si il devait la rejoindre ou pas. Puis il se dit qu'il n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie à l'éviter, alors, son plateau dans les mains, il s'approcha de la table où elle s'était installée.

-Je peux ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Affirma t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant, à lui de faire un effort. Mais de quoi parler sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sente mal à l'aise ? Lui, en tout cas, n'en avait aucune idée. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'en bas. Il hésita, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès tout de suite, sinon ça risquait d'envenimer les choses et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

-Teyla, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé en bas, tout à l'heure et bien...

-Bonsoir !

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête.

-Salut McKay, ça va ?

Sheppard avait eu un grand sourire en souhaitant le bonjour à Rodney, mais en son fort intérieur, il l'aurait volontiers balancé par-dessus la rambarde de la cantine, histoire de voir si il savait voler...  
Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se pointe au mauvais moment, celui-là ?

Avait-il un radar spécial : Je vais empêcher mes amis de se parler tranquillement ?

-Ça va ? Maintenant, vous me demandez si ça va ? S'étonna le scientifique.

-Oui, mais pourquoi...

Et en plus, il avait l'air de lui en vouloir. C'était la meilleure !

-Tout à l'heure, c'est tout juste si vous ne m'avez pas envoyé bouler et maintenant, vous êtes tout guilleret ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous en ce moment ?

Teyla pencha la tête en regardant Sheppard. Elle était assez intéressée par la réponse qu'il allait devoir faire...

-Vous avez envoyé promener le Dr McKay ? Oh, mais oui, dites-nous donc ce qu'il vous arrive, colonel !

Le militaire la regarda de travers. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Elle l'avait pourtant pas si mal accueilli que ça quand il s'était approché de sa table, alors pourquoi cette réaction, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier un revirement pareil ?

Il reconnaissait qu'il lui avait peut-être parlé un peu sèchement tout à l'heure, mais sur le moment, c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir être tranquille.

-Désolé, McKay, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs...

-Ah bon ? Insista Teyla, pourtant ce matin, vous disiez que vous étiez fatigué !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi ? Je n'ai pas été aussi méchant que ça avec elle pourtant ! _

-Oui, mais quand on est trop fatigué, les nerfs prennent le dessus, vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Vous devriez voir un docteur, dans ce cas !

_Oui, et je lui demanderais des cachets contre la mauvaise fois, mais pour vous !_

-Je le ferais ! Assura t-il en lui souriant, mais en attendant j'ai faim !

-Alors bon appétit ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Merci...

Ils mangèrent tous en silence mais John ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en biais sur sa voisine. Il maudissait Rodney, parce que si ce scientifique de malheur n'était pas arrivé si tôt, il aurait pu s'expliquer avec elle. Il ne savait pas quand l'occasion se représenterait et c'était surtout ça qui l'embêtait le plus. Puis il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à ses pics par des répliques bien senties...

Juste avant de se dire que ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre et qu'il savait qu'en plus, elle était dans son bon droit. C'était lui qui avait l'esprit plutôt mal tourné en ce moment. Enfin plutôt tourné vers elle... Il secoua la tête et essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais comme Rodney faisait la conversation, ce n'était pas si difficile, finalement...

oOoOo

-Vous avez faim ? Demanda t-elle.

-Un peu...

C'est fou ce qu'on peut se sentir bête quand on se sent bien près d'une personne. Une personne avec qui on s'entend tellement bien qu'on n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots en sa présence.

C'était le cas de Ronon et Athéna depuis qu'ils étaient allés ensemble sur M7J111. Le Satédien était bien avec elle, mais il se demandait si elle ne le trouvait pas idiot. Elle avait fait de hautes études et lui, il n'était qu'officier. Technicien, certes, mais c'était sur sa planète. Et ça remontait si loin...

Neuf ans déjà. Sept à devoir courir pour échapper aux Wraiths et deux passées sur Atlantis auprès de personnes qui l'avaient accepté sans trop de problème.

Mais là, c'était différent, il se sentait bizarre en sa présence mais elle ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Ou alors, elle faisait remarquablement bien semblant.

C'est dans un silence un peu pesant qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la cantine.

-Oh mon dieu, que va-t-il penser ? Murmura Athéna.

-Qui ?

-Le major, il arrive...

Le militaire était au bout du couloir et les avait vus lui aussi. Il essaya de paraître naturel mais en continuant d'avancer, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air embarrassé du docteur.

-Que voulez-vous qu'il pense ? Demanda alors Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas moi...

-Ça vous ennui d'être vue en ma compagnie ?

-Non ! S'exclama t-elle tout à coup, pas du tout ! Mais voyez-vous, je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter dans ces occasions, je me suis toujours montrée très bête et je...

Ronon s'était arrêté de marcher et, les bras croisés, il la regardait avec un petit air moqueur.

-... et je suis effectivement très bête, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Athéna en grimaçant.

-Alors doc, cette sortie, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Leur demanda le major en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

-Je continue de penser la même chose qu'avant, je n'aime pas trop sortir, ça me flanque toujours la trouille dès que je mets un pied en dehors de...

Puis elle s'arrêta de parler.

-Désolée, je m'emporte un peu facilement...

-Mais non, mais non... alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Athéna.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Et bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit là bas, je pense qu'on devra y retourner. Répondit Ronon à la place de la jeune femme.

-Oui, je suis assez d'accord avec ça... renchérit Lorne.

-Vous croyez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux ? Demanda alors Athéna.

-Oui, certainement. Si on a le matériel et les hommes, on pourra ! Dans mon rapport, je le noterais. Je le rendrais demain au Dr Weir. Vous viendrez aussi ? Demanda Lorne au docteur.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Votre rapport !

-Je suis obligée ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais si vous devez y retourner...

-Mais non, je n'ai plus rien à y faire ! Affirma t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ronon.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Evan se mit à sourire en les regardant. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignon tous les deux, avec leur façon de se tenir, de se parler et surtout, de faire comme si il n'y avait rien entre eux. Ce qui était certainement le cas pour l'instant, mais apparemment, ça ne saurait tarder... Enfin si l'un ou l'autre se décidait enfin à faire le premier pas. Ce qui n'était pas du tout gagné d'avance...

-Bon, je vous laisse, bonsoir ! Lança t-il.

-Vous allez où ?

-Je vais faire un tour... Dit-il sans s'attarder d'avantage.

-Vous n'allez pas manger ? S'étonna Athéna.

-Non pas maintenant, j'aimerais d'abord faire un tour, histoire de prendre l'air...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça avance à pas d'escargot entre Ronon et Athéna ! Mais étant donné la sociabilité du Satédien, ça ne peut décemment pas aller plus vite.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et moi, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !  
Bon après midi et à plus !

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà la suite !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. La review est le carburant de l'auteur et comme tout le monde, j'en ai besoin pour avancer ! lol !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dit "bonne lecture" !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Le major ne regrettait jamais vraiment ni ses actes ni ses paroles, qu'il estimait plutôt réfléchit en temps normal, mais là, il regretta très vite d'avoir dit ça. Il rentrait de mission, après avoir été une bonne partie de la journée en pleine nature et il venait de dire qu'il voulait prendre l'air ?

Ronon ne fut pas dupe un seul instant. Il était clair que le militaire ne voulait pas rester en leur compagnie plus longtemps. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour les laisser seuls tous les deux, ou parce qu'il voulait lui aussi, de son côté aller voir ailleurs...

-Bon... et bien... je vous laisse... Bafouilla t-il.

Petite phrase passe-partout qui se disait beaucoup en ce moment. Mais ça permettait aux gens qui la prononçaient de se sortir d'une situation qu'ils jugeaient gênante. Comme celle de maintenant. Et il ne voulait pas les gêner, ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils l'étaient suffisamment tout seul !

Et puis surtout, il avait envie de voir quelqu'un...

Il s'éloigna donc en marchant lentement, alors qu'il avait plutôt envie de courir pour voir s'il avait des affinités avec une jolie petite brunette qui travaillait dans un labo...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de tout ça ? Murmura Athéna à elle-même.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? On n'a rien fait de mal !

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. C'est vrai, il avait raison, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait...

oOoOo

Ronon se demanda pourquoi elle était subitement devenue rouge. Elle avait l'air constamment mal à l'aise en sa présence même si elle lui avait assuré le contraire. Il devait l'impressionner mais il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle et la réciproque était vraie. Il se sentait bien auprès d'elle et ça lui faisait du bien d'être en compagnie d'une personne qui ne jugeait pas l'autre. Mais là, il se sentit injuste. L'équipe de Sheppard, celle à laquelle il appartenait, ne l'avait jamais jugé. Ils avaient toujours été franc l'un envers l'autre et se soutenaient. Tous.

Sheppard lui avait sauvé la vie en appelant Carson qui lui avait retiré l'émetteur implanté par les Wraiths.

Teyla lui avait toujours fait confiance, même après qu'il se soit servit d'elle pour abattre un homme de son peuple qui était devenu un traître. Pour lui, l'Athosienne était comme une petite sœur et il était très protecteur envers elle. Même si la jeune femme n'en n'avait pas vraiment besoin, elle savait parfaitement se défendre toute seule !

Rodney, lui, s'était contenté de faire disparaître les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il s'était fait dans le haut du dos, quand il avait essayé de retirer lui-même cet émetteur. Mais il avait apprécié le geste.

Il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de connaître le lieutenant Ford, avant que celui-ci soit transformé par l'enzyme Wraith, mais d'après Sheppard, s'était un homme bien avant...

En fait, le seul avec qui il aurait pu avoir un problème, c'était le Dr Kavanagh. Mais celui là, personne sur Atlantis ne l'avait regretté quand il avait décidé de quitter la base...

oOoOo

Ils étaient toujours dans le couloir, immobile, se faisant face et en silence. Puis Ronon s'avança doucement de nouveau et Athéna le suivit.

Il faudrait qu'un jour ils puissent discuter de ça tranquillement, sans risquer d'être dérangés par quelqu'un... Le tout était de savoir quand et où !

Arrivés à la cantine, Ronon se dirigea machinalement vers la table où il était sûr de retrouver ses amis.

-Vous croyez que je peux m'y installer sans que ça gêne ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi devriez-vous gêner ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Alors ne cherchez pas, venez !

Et sans plus attendre, il s'installa à côté de Teyla.

-Dr Kostas ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Demanda John gentiment.

-J'avais faim et...

-Je l'ai invité à notre table, ça pose un problème ? Demanda Ronon.

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama Teyla. Alors ? Et votre sortie, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Parfaitement ! J'ai pu vacciner les enfants de cette planète, soigner des petits bobos et...

Et elle s'arrêta de nouveau.

-Et... ? Quoi ? L'interrogea Teyla.

-C'est tout !

-Une mission de routine, alors. Vous voyez Ronon, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

-Je n'en ai pas fait tout un plat... même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...

-Ça veut dire que vous nous avez presque fait tout un sketch pour ne pas y aller...

-Vous ne pouvez pas employer des mots que je comprends ?

-Oui, moi aussi, je n'ai pas compris... qu'est-ce que c'est que un... sketch ? Demanda Teyla à son tour.

-Ça veut dire en faire toute une histoire, mais si je comprends bien, vous êtes venu contre votre volonté ? S'étonna Athéna en regardant le Satédien.

-Un peu, oui... Répondit John à la place de Ronon. Il a fallu le forcer un tout petit peu, c'est vrai...

Si Ronon avait eu des armes à la place des yeux, Sheppard serait mort sur le coup. Pourtant, le regard que lui lança le Satédien le fit sourire encore plus.

Il avait raison, ces deux là avaient une chose en commun. Ils avaient la même façon bête et stupide de se comporter l'un avec l'autre.

Mais avec une nette avance pour le docteur. Si elle avait pu demander à être téléporter dans l'espace, nulle doute qu'elle l'aurait fait sur le champ ! Si elle avait aimé les voyages, bien sûr...

-John, vous ne devriez pas vous moquer d'eux comme ça... Murmura Teyla, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil.

-Mais je ne me moque pas ! S'exclama celui-ci, je constate, c'est tout !

-Et vous ? Votre balade dans les sous-sols, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda à son tour Ronon.

-Bien, mis à part qu'on n'a toujours pas trouvé la raison de la perte d'énergie...

-J'aime beaucoup le "on"... Coupa Rodney d'une voix ironique.

-Oh, vous savez ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre la mouche à chaque fois !

-C'est tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

-Et bien... non... rien de spécial...

Teyla eut une moue qui disait tout le contraire. Elle regarda alors Ronon, espérant que celui-ci insisterait un peu, histoire de mettre mal à l'aise le militaire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, enfin pas trop, mais elle aimerait bien que lui aussi ressente la même chose qu'elle quand ils étaient en bas.

Ronon n'était pas méchant et il aimait bien les Atlantes. Le colonel Sheppard avait parfois des idées étranges, mais lui aussi il l'aimait bien et jamais il n'avait eu de doute quant à son amitié. Mais là, une petite vengeance verbale n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et le regard que lui avait lancé Teyla le conforta dans son idée.

-Quand vous dites ça de cette façon, on dirait que vous nous cachez quelque chose...

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous cacher ? C'est ridicule !

-Je sais pas moi... il vous est peut-être arrivé une petite chose dont vous n'êtes pas très fier par exemple ?

Mais là, il put se rendre compte que le militaire n'était pas le seul à être embarrassé. Teyla aussi, sans aucun doute. Ronon leva les sourcils, étonné. Il ne se serait jamais douté de ça... Teyla et Sheppard ?

Ça alors, il ne l'aurait pas cru de la part du militaire ! Surtout qu'une fois, il lui avait dit clairement qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas de cette façon !

-Euh... non, il n'y a rien eu de spécial... même McKay n'a rien trouvé. On est descendu pour rien.

-J'aimerai bien que vous ne parliez pas pour moi, je suis assez grand pour le faire... Ronchonna Rodney.

-Désolé...

-Vous allez devoir y retourner alors ?

-Oui, il y a de grande chance... Soupira John, si on peut appeler ça de la chance...

-Ce n'est pas pire que quand on s'embarque dans une de vos missions qui ne nous mène nulle part !

-Comment ça ?

-Oh rien !

-Calmez-vous messieurs, s'énerver ne sert pas à grand-chose ! Dit doucement Teyla.

Elle s'en voulait quand même un peu. C'était en partie de sa faute si la discussion s'était un peu envenimée.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie ne me soit pas agréable, mais je vais me reposer. Bonsoir !

John quitta la cantine, un peu soulagé de s'en être bien sortit. Enfin, il l'espérait...

-Vous savez ce qu'il a ? Demanda McKay.

-Il a dit qu'il était fatigué et que ça l'avait mis... euh... sur les nerfs... c'est ça, Rodney ?

-Ouais, en même temps, c'est Sheppard alors...

Il avait le nez dans son assiette et heureusement pour lui. Sinon, il aurait pu voir que toutes les personnes autour de lui avaient eu un petit sourire en entendant sa dernière réflexion.

oOoOo

Il était plutôt anxieux. Comme si ça avait été son premier rendez-vous. Mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, ni même le premier, c'était juste une visite amicale d'un homme envers une personne qu'il...

Qu'il quoi au juste ? Et bien il ne savait pas trop...

Et plus il approchait du labo, plus il doutait de ses intentions. Il se demanda soudain si sa démarche n'allait pas paraître idiote...

Il était là, les yeux fixes, à regarder sans vraiment le voir, le labo devant lequel il était.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas prendre ses jambes à son cou, quand une jolie voix féminine l'interpella.

-Major ? Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-Euh... non... en fait, je suis venu...

Pour quelle raison serait-il venu au labo ? Il chercha vainement une bonne excuse, quand il sentit une petite main sur son bras.

-Il n'est peut-être pas très tard, mais j'ai faim et je suis un peu fatiguée. Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner à la cantine ? Je sais que je ne crains rien, mais...

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle se demanda soudain si elle avait eu raison de faire le premier pas...

-Mais si vous n'en avez pas envie, ce n'est pas grave, je peux me débrouiller seule...

Toujours rien... Il était debout, devant elle et continuait de la regarder sans rien dire. Le petit sourire idiot qu'il avait de plaqué sur son visage finit par la faire sourire.

-Hey Gabrielle, j'y vais ! Je peux te laisser seule ? S'écria t-elle à une de ses collègues, un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda celle-ci sans lever la tête de son bureau.

-A la cantine, j'ai faim !

-Veinarde, tu me ramènes un petit quelque chose à grignoter ?

-Désolée, mais je crois pas ! Je pense que je vais devoir raccompagner quelqu'un à ses quartiers !

-Ah ouais ? Dit Gabrielle en se retournant enfin, ah oui, je vois ! Bon, et bien bonsoir, à demain !

Puis elle regarda son amie prendre le bras du militaire et tous les deux sortirent du labo.

-Vous allez bien ?

Le mutisme du major commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Coucou ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Lorne sembla sortir de son rêve et répondit enfin.

-Hein ? Euh... oui, ça va ! Et vous ? Où on est là ?

-Dans un couloir, je vous emmène manger. Vous devez être épuisé, vous avez l'air complètement à l'ouest !

Le major sembla prendre enfin conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer et essaya de reprendre le dessus. Il s'était suffisamment rendu stupide comme ça.

-Merci, c'est très gentil à vous de prendre soin de moi...

-Mais c'est tout naturel. Vous prenez bien soin de nous tous, sur Atlantis, alors chacun son tour !

Sa première impression avait été la bonne. Elle était charmante et enjouée. Tout à fait le genre de personnalité qu'il aimait. En plus elle était ravissante, ce qui ne gâchait rien, pleine d'humour et ça aussi, il appréciait. Une soirée en sa compagnie promettait d'être intéressante...

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et, redressant un peu le torse, ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine, impatient tous les deux de pouvoir discuter.

Car s'il avait remarqué la charmante jeune femme qu'elle était, elle aussi, avait remarqué le militaire aux beaux yeux bleus...

oOoOo

La soirée ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée, mis à part les quelques petites agressions verbales de la part de presque tout le monde.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, je suis un peu fatiguée... Déclara Teyla.

En se levant, elle avait regardé le scientifique avec insistance, espérant de cette façon lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait peut-être laisser Ronon et le Dr Kostas en tête à tête.

Et pour une fois, il semblait avoir compris sans qu'elle soit obligée d'insister lourdement.

-Je vous raccompagne ? Dit-il en se levant.

-C'est gentil à vous Rodney, je vous remercie !

Et ils partirent...

... Laissant Ronon et Athéna, seuls, attablés à la cantine et essayant de trouver de quoi alimenter une conversation qui, pour l'instant, s'était limitée à : oui, non, pourquoi pas ?

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire des phrases et de préférence, qui veuillent dire quelque chose…

-Racontez-moi ce qui vous a fait venir ici ? Demanda Ronon.

-C'est vous ! S'exclama Athéna.

Le Satédien sourit.

-Non, pas à la cantine, je voulais plutôt dire ce qui vous a amené sur Atlantis !

-Ah... ça ? Et bien, je pensais avoir fait une demande pour travailler auprès du meilleur chirurgien...

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Oh si ! Mais c'est plutôt pour l'endroit ! Je n'aurais jamais cru exercer si loin de chez moi !

-Ça ne vous plait pas ici ?

-Si ! Bien sur que si ! Mais ce que je n'aime pas trop, c'est de quitter la cité... mais ça, je pense que vous l'avez deviné...

-Oui, et même si vous ne l'aviez pas dit, on l'aurait deviné. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment faites pour l'aventure...

-C'est exactement ça ! S'exclama t-elle en le pointant du doigt, je vois que vous m'avez comprise !

Il y eut un petit blanc et Athéna regarda son verre.

-J'ai envie de boire autre chose que de l'eau, il y a un truc plus fort que ça, ici ?

-Désolé, mais je ne crois pas. Si vous voulez un autre genre de boisson, il faut aller ailleurs.

-Bon, bah tans pis... j'attendrais de rentrer chez moi... Dit-elle dépitée.

-Vous avez de l'alcool dans vos quartiers ?

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Vous venez de dire que vous attendrez d'être chez vous, alors j'en ai déduis que...

-Non ! Non non ! Pas dans mes quartiers ! Chez moi, sur Terre ! Et vous ?

-Je n'ai plus de chez moi, maintenant, je vis ici...

-Non, désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous demander... décidément, je dis tout de travers... non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est, et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?

Ronon se renfrogna un peu. La question qu'elle venait de lui poser avait fait ressurgir de vieux souvenirs pas très agréables, mais bon, elle n'était pas au courant alors...

Et surtout, s'ils devaient continuer à se voir, il lui devait la vérité. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

-Et bien, il y a de ça deux ans, j'ai croisé la route de Sheppard, Teyla et McKay. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un des hommes de leur équipe, Ford, je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler ?

-Si, j'ai lu quelque chose sur lui, dans un des comptes rendus médicaux du Dr Beckett... mais continuez, je vous en prie... à moins que ce ne soit trop douloureux...

-Non... Répondit tranquillement Ronon, il faudra bien qu'un jour je puisse en parler normalement. Et puis, notre rencontre a été plutôt une bonne chose, alors...

Il continua alors son récit, tranquillement...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente journée !  
Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. D'ailleurs, le silence avait beaucoup de succès en ce moment parmi les habitants d'Atlantis. Faut dire que ça évitait aussi aux gens de dire des bêtises...

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené au labo ?

-Quand ? Demanda Lorne la tête ailleurs.

Elle se mit à rire franchement. Si elle avait eu un doute, maintenant elle en était sûre. Le militaire était troublé en sa présence et ça, ça lui plaisait bien... Un homme sensible et qui ne savait pas trop comment si prendre pour entamer une conversation, pour elle, ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas un coureur de jupon.

-Et bien, il y a environ... dix minutes... Répondit-elle en regardant sa montre.

-Vous ! Dit-il franchement.

A elle d'être intimidée. Elle aimait les hommes sensibles et francs et bien elle était gâtée !

-Ah bon ? Couina t-elle.

D'après sa voix haut perchée, Lorne déduisit qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas et il la regarda en souriant. Oui, décidément, il l'a trouvait très jolie...

-Et oui ! Continua t-il, reprenant un peu d'assurance, j'avais envie de vous parler, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Mais non, c'est idiot !

La couleur rouge était en train de devenir très à la mode sur les joues des femmes d'Atlantis en ce moment...

-Ce n'est pas vous que je traite d'idiot ! C'est que non, je ne vous en veux pas. C'était la question qui était idiote, pas vous ! Enfin, ce n'est pas que je trouve vos questions idiotes, mais...

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et leva les yeux au plafond.

-Non, ça c'est sûr, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes idiot, c'est moi...

-Non...

-Oh si ! Mais quand je suis en présence de quelqu'un qui me plait, je me comporte toujours...

_Oh bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! _

-J'ai dit ça tout haut ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Grand sourire du major.

-Je crois bien que oui...

-Et bien ça confirme alors... je suis bel et bien une idiote...

-Une ravissante idiote, alors...

Du coup, ils restèrent immobiles dans le couloir, à quelques mètres à peine de la cantine.

-On va manger ? Proposa t-elle enfin.

-Bonne idée ! De toute manière, on était venu pour ça, non ?

-Je crois bien que c'était l'idée, effectivement !

Regard souriant des deux côtés, ils se tournèrent enfin vers le bout du couloir et parcoururent les derniers petits mètres qui les séparaient des tables.

-Tiens, Athéna est là... Remarqua t-elle.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, c'était une amie...

-C'était ? Pourquoi, elle ne l'est plus ?

-Si, mais c'est assez compliqué... on était à l'école ensemble mais on a choisi des voies différentes... mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle a sauté tellement de classe qu'on a fini par se perdre de vue. C'est une grosse tête, vous le saviez ?

-Non, mais elle est docteur, alors elle est forcément loin d'être stupide.

-Merci ! Ce n'est pas très gentil pour les autres professions, ce que vous venez de dire là ! S'exclama la jeune femme en croisant les bras, l'air fâché.

-Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Commença Lorne.

-Je sais, je vous taquine ! Allez, venez ! Rétorqua t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

-Vous n'allez pas la voir ? S'étonna Lorne, alors qu'elle l'entraînait à l'opposé de la table du docteur et de Ronon.

-Je ne suis pas devin, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment envie d'avoir de la compagnie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Oui, je crois que oui... Répondit doucement Lorne.

Et en fait, ça l'arrangeait plutôt. Il avait envie de passer la soirée avec elle et elle seule. C'était plutôt égoïste, mais c'était la vérité !

oOoOo

Un regard intéressé, un petit sourire franc, les coudes posés sur la table, le Dr Kostas avait l'air tout à fait captivée par le récit de Ronon, alors il continua, même si le plus gros de l'histoire avait déjà été racontée.

-… alors, je les ai capturés, entravés et je les ai enfermés dans une grotte en attendant qu'ils se réveillent. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ford et ils se sont échappés. McKay s'était même retrouvé attaché par un pied à une corde en haut d'un arbre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas qui l'a détaché, mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas moi... faudra qu'un jour je lui demande qui l'a fait...

-Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Je les ai menacés...

-Vous ? Comment ça ?

Elle avait du mal à le croire. Il paraissait tellement gentil avec eux. Même avec McKay, qui pourtant, avait le don d'énerver pas mal de monde ! Y comprit elle, parfois...

-Sheppard m'avait dit qu'il connaissait un médecin capable de me retirer le traceur que les Wraiths m'avaient implanté dans le dos... alors j'ai pris Teyla en otage pendant qu'il allait chercher le fameux docteur. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance de Beckett. Mais ça doit être un truc de docteur ça ! S'exclama t-il soudain.

-Quel truc ?

-Ne pas aimer quitter la cité. Vous êtes exactement comme lui, il déteste quitter son infirmerie...

Athéna se mit à rire doucement.

-C'est sûr que c'est un métier que l'on fait par passion, pas parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais pour moi, c'était un peu les deux... je n'aime pas trop la nature, mais j'aime aider les gens...

-Et c'est ça que j'aime chez les gens...

Athéna jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Oh bon sang, je suis de garde demain et il est tard, je vais aller au lit ! Vous venez avec moi ? S'exclama t-elle soudain en se levant.

Un silence plana au dessus de sa tête et dans la cantine. Un silence vraiment... silencieux...

_Mon dieu, j'ai dit ça tout haut ?_

Elle qui était une petite blondinette au teint clair, était toujours aussi blonde mais son visage avait viré au rouge brique. Ce qu'elle pouvait être gênée !

Et Ronon, toujours assit, se contentait de la regarder en souriant, sans rien dire.

-Euh... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... je voulais simplement savoir si vous pouviez me raccompagner, c'est tout...

Enfin, il se leva.

-J'ai bien compris ça comme ça... on y va ? Lui proposa t-il alors.

-Oui...

Ils quittèrent la cantine encore plus gêné qu'avant. Tout ça à cause d'une malencontreuse petite phrase. Le Dr Athéna Kostas avait toujours eu le chic pour bien choisir ses mots...

oOoOo

-Ils s'en vont...

-Qui ?

-Ronon et Tina...

-Tina ? C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez ?

-Oui...

-Mais au fait, je ne connais même pas votre prénom ! Dit Lorne tout à coup.

-Moi si !

Le militaire la regarda d'un air surprit.

-Euh... oui, c'est normal que vous connaissiez votre prénom...

-Je voulais dire, moi si !

-Je sais... j'ai entendu... mais...

-Moi si, dans le sens ou moi, je connais le vôtre ! Enfin, votre nom, pas votre prénom... alors ?

-Alors ? Et bien, bonjour, je me présente, je suis le major Evan Lorne. Dit-il en tendant la main

Elle joua le jeu et lui tendit la sienne en répondant.

-Bonjour, je suis Giu Tardis, technicienne.

-Giu ? C'est vraiment... étrange... pas courant et étrange...

-Pas courant ? Normal, c'est un diminutif, en fait, je m'appelle Giuliana.

-C'est de quelle origine ?

-Je suis le fruit d'un mélange. Mes parents sont anglais mais mon grand-père maternel était Italien.

-D'où Giuliana, je présume ?

-Oui, mais je suis sûre que le nom de jeune fille de ma mère ne vous aurait pas fait poser la question sur son origine anglaise !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Who.

-Qui ?

-Ah ça ! On ne me l'avait jamais faite ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

-Quoi donc ?!

-Qui !

-Hein ?

-Who ! Ça veut dire "qui" en anglais !

-Oui, je sais mais... ah oui ! C'est vrai, mais je n'y avais même pas pensé ! S'esclaffa Evan.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda t-elle en faisant une petite moue.

-J'en suis sûr ! Affirma t-il.

Un autre silence, puis le major repris la parole.

-Alors comme ça, vous n'avez pas voulu être docteur comme votre amie ?

-Non. Par contre ma mère aurait bien voulu que je suive cette voie, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Un seul docteur Who dans la famille, ça suffit ! Et vous ? Vous êtes militaire pour quelle raison ?

-Un peu parce que j'aime l'ordre et la discipline, un peu parce que je voulais voyager…

-Et bien vous avez choisi le bon job ! Question voyage, on ne fait pas mieux !

Ils discutèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, ce découvrant des tas de choses en commun. Puis, Evan regarda sa montre.

-Bon, je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous, mais il est tard, il faut que j'aille me coucher.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je suis fatiguée. Je vous accompagne ?

Et voilà, la phrase à ne pas dire. Evan se mit à sourire.

-Euh… je veux dire, on va se coucher…

Et encore une !

Re-sourire du major.

-… chacun chez soi, bien sûr… mais on fait le chemin ensemble ?

-Après vous !

Il se leva et galamment, indiqua le chemin de la main à la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit mal tourné, sinon, elle aurait eu droit à un genre de réflexion qu'elle n'aurait pas trop apprécié…

La cantine se vida peu à peu…

oOoOo

Ronon et Athéna marchaient lentement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie que la soirée se termine, mais il le fallait bien pourtant.

-Voilà, vous êtes arrivée.

-Oui... merci.

-Mais de quoi ? S'étonna Ronon.

-De m'avoir raccompagnée.

-De rien. A demain ?

Athéna leva la tête.

-Vous avez envie de me revoir ? Lui demanda t-elle soudain.

-Pourquoi, ça vous dérange ?

-Non, non, pas du tout ! J'en serais ravie au contraire. Alors à demain, peut-être ?

-Bonne nuit doc...

Il attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Mais voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas décidée, il le fit pour elle.

-C'est mieux comme ça...

Athéna le regarda de travers, puis se rendit compte qu'elle était plantée devant sa porte, les mains croisées devant elle, sans bouger. C'est sûr que la porte n'allait pas s'ouvrir toute seule comme par magie ! Quoi que, on était quand même sur Atlantis...

-Oui, merci...

Elle entra enfin, se tourna vers lui et leva la main.

-A demain...

-A demain...

Elle était toujours là, la main légèrement levée, mais pas de fermeture de porte en vue. Alors Ronon, toujours en souriant, la referma pour elle. Puis s'en retourna dans ses quartiers. Finalement, il faudrait qu'il remercie Sheppard pour sa sortie...

oOoOo

Silence...

Ils avaient eu des tas de sujets de discussion pendant le repas et là, plus rien.

Peut-être les avaient-ils épuisés justement ?

Ça ne semblait pas les gêner ni l'un ni l'autre, ils étaient ensemble dans un couloir et allaient bientôt se quitter. Mais ça, ils n'en avaient pas envie.

Giu aurait bien aimé passer le reste de la soirée avec lui, mais ce n'était que leur premier rendez-vous. Si on pouvait considérer cette sortie à la cantine pour un rendez-vous... N'allait-elle pas passer pour une coureuse ? Alors elle choisit d'attendre. L'attente ne faisait-elle pas augmenter l'envie ?

Evan pensait sensiblement la même chose, mais lui avait choisi d'attendre parce qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il aimait bien être en sa compagnie, elle était drôle, avait du charme et de la conversation, même si elle était technicienne. En fait, il avait des préjugés parce que malheureusement pour lui, il n'en avait pas connu d'autre que McKay. Il était scientifique, et c'était vrai que ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, mais avec elle, il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seconde.

Mais avait-il vraiment écouté tout ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Rien de moins sûr...

-... et me voilà arrivée !

-Oui...

Il espérait seulement que sa réponse lui conviendrait, parce qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir dit le bon mot... Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire. Encore...

Giu le regarda, les bras croisés, en souriant.

-Bonsoir...

-Bonsoir. A demain !

-A demain ?

-Oui, si j'ai le droit de revenir vous voir, bien sûr !

-Oui ! S'exclama t-elle très vite.

Pour se mettre à rougir aussitôt. Un peu trop rapide, la réponse. Mais bon, le petit sourire de l'homme en face d'elle la fit craquer. Et elle ne résista pas. Elle passa la main devant le système d'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre, attendant patiemment que celle-ci coulisse entièrement puis elle se retourna précipitamment vers Evan, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Re-demi tour et elle entra dans sa chambre tout aussi vite.

-Bonsoir ! Murmura le major devant la porte close.

Les doigts passant doucement sur sa joue, il partit dans ses quartiers en sifflotant joyeusement.

Super cette journée !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne semaine à vous et à lundi prochain !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un autre chapitre !  
Alors merci à mes 2 revieweurs, j'ai nommé SfGirl et Sheppard26, les 2 seuls lecteurs qui osent m'écrire des reviews !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

John avait eu du mal à s'endormir et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, ça recommençait. A croire qu'il était légèrement obsédé. Il repensait encore et encore à ses réactions face à l'Athosienne...

-Voilà ! Je n'ai qu'à penser à elle de cette façon et ça ira mieux !

Parce que penser à une femme en se disant que c'était une étrangère ça suffisait ? Bah voyons !

De plus, les étrangers ici, s'étaient plutôt les Atlantes. Mais bon, passons sur ce petit détail…

Les mains derrière la tête il traînassait au lit, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se lever. Une grosse crise de flémingite aiguë le frappait en ce moment.

** Le colonel Sheppard est demandé en salle de contrôle, le colonel Sheppard est demandé d'urgence en salle de contrôle ! **

-Et voilà ! Trop beau pour être vrai ! Soupira t-il en se levant.

Il s'habilla très vite et mit son oreillette.

-Ici Sheppard !

/ Colonel, le Dr McKay voudrait vous voir ! /

-J'arrive... Soupira t-il encore.

Il sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea plutôt rapidement vers la salle de contrôle, se demandant quand même ce qui pouvait justifier un tel appel.

-Ah colonel ! Le Dr McKay est dans le bureau du Dr Weir !

-J'ai vu... Répondit celui-ci en continuant d'avancer.

-Bon courage… Murmura Chuck.

Sheppard fut un peu décontenancé de l'entendre dire ça. Ça ne présageait rien de bon…

-Bonjour…

-Ah vous voilà ! Il vous en a fallu du temps ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Mais je n'ai pas mis… Commença t-il.

-Pas l'temps ! Il faut qu'on y retourne ! Déclara Rodney en se saisissant de son portable qui était posé sur le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Où ?

-Dans la salle en bas, répondit Elisabeth. Quand nous en sommes sortis hier, il y a encore eu ce pic et…

Elle non plus, ne put finir sa phrase.

-Ça a recommencé ! Coupa Rodney.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui et c'est ça qui m'intrigue ! Jusqu'à présent ça ne se produisait que tous les mois et là, il y en a eu deux en l'espace d'une journée !

-Bon et quand…

-Maintenant ! Vous n'avez rien de prévu de toute manière ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors c'est d'accord !

John croisa les bras, ne bougea pas et ne dit plus rien.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Vous devriez être un peu moins speed si vous voulez vivre vieux !

-Et vous, vous devriez être un peu plus enjoué !

-Mais…

-Messieurs ! S'exclama Elisabeth à son tour, John, il est vrai qu'en ce moment la cité est tranquille, alors on peut descendre, non ?

-Bien sûr, c'est que je ne voyais pas l'urgence, c'est tout !

-Ça c'est tout à fait vous ! Il n'y a jamais rien d'urgent, sauf quand il s'agit de voir si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme ça devrait ! Et quand il y a un truc en panne, vous voudriez que ça ne le reste pas longtemps, je me trompe ?

Sheppard soupira doucement. C'est vrai que Rodney n'avait pas vraiment tort sur ce coup là…

-Mais là, tout fonctionne normalement !

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir avoir le dernier mot.

-Oui, mais... Commença Rodney.

-Bon, et bien on y va ! Coupa John, ravit de lui avoir cloué le bec.

-On descend dans dix minutes ! Le temps de préparer quelques trucs…

Et zut, faudra recommencer...

-Je préviens Teyla ou Ronon ?

-Les deux, enfin si vous voulez…

-Je suis sûr que ça leur fera très plaisir… Répondit John avec un petit sourire en coin.

En fait, il était sûr que le Satédien aurait préféré passer sa journée avec une autre personne et pour Teyla, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux par contre, il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Mais il valait mieux faire comme d'habitude. Et ils faisaient partie tous les deux de son équipe, alors ça lui paraissait normal de les prévenir pour qu'ils participent à cette petite exploration.

Il les appela tous les deux par l'intermédiaire de son oreillette et à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient là.

-Bien, nous sommes au complet, on peut y aller !

Ils descendirent l'escalier et se dirigèrent encore vers la salle. Une fois devant la porte, Rodney l'ouvrit et laissa entrer le militaire et Ronon. Il avait déjà pu remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais il se méfiait quand même. Après tout, s'ils avaient une escorte, lui et Elisabeth, autant en profiter, c'était leur boulot de les protéger, non ?

-Ah ! Et bien là, il y a du changement... S'exclama John d'une voix étrange.

Ronon et lui étaient à l'entrée et bouchaient un peu la vue aux autres.

-Faites voir ? Demanda McKay en jouant des coudes pour passer.

Puis lui aussi resta bouche bée. Mais pas trop longtemps...

-Oh bon sang ! Mais ça n'était pas comme ça la dernière fois !

-Non, ça c'est sûr ! Je pense qu'on l'aurait remarqué, sinon...

-C'est de ça que vous vouliez parler ? Demanda Elisabeth en montrant la colonne de la main.

-Euh... oui... et non. En fait...

Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce et doucement posa un doigt sur les symboles qui brillaient.

-... c'était le même genre de symbole, mais ça ne brillait pas... c'est fantastique ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si ! Si si ! S'exclama John d'un air narquois, absolument fantastique ! Et ça veut dire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Répondit Rodney en se retournant, vers lui l'air légèrement énervé, ça veut dire : Mais pourquoi il y a toujours un petit malin qui pose des questions stupides ?

-Je crois comprendre ce que ça veut dire... Murmura alors Elisabeth, là il y a le mot : espoir, et celui-là, il me semble qu'il veut dire : attente, ou attendre... non attendez, associé à celui-là, ça veut dire, ne pas attendre, et là, je crois que... révélation !

-Espoir, ne pas attendre et révélation... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? S'exclama Rodney.

John s'approcha d'eux.

-Ça veut peut-être dire que vous n'attendez peut-être pas assez et que dans le cas contraire, vous auriez peut-être l'espoir d'avoir une phrase entière qui sera une révélation... Dit-il d'une voix décontractée et un peu ironique.

-Ah ah ah ! Rétorqua Rodney en tournant la tête vers lui, vous en avez d'autres des phrases comme celle-là ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous en voulez combien ?

-Dr McKay, Dr Weir, venez voir ! Il y en a d'autres de ce côté ! S'exclama Teyla.

Les concernés firent le tour et admirèrent sans retenue les dessins et autres lettres qui brillaient. Ce côté de la pièce était moins éclairée, la lumière provenant du plafond n'éclairait que la partie comprise entre la porte et le devant de la colonne, ce qui fait qu'ils avaient l'impression que ça brillait encore plus fort.

-Effectivement ce ne sont pas les mêmes, mais j'ai la curieuse impression que ça, en revanche, ça ne veut rien dire. Alors que... oh ! Regardez ! Là, sur le mur !

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait de la main et Rodney se précipita pour voir ça de plus près.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! C'est un langage ancien, non ?

-Je crois bien que oui, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait leur façon d'écrire, mais...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sans rien dire, tout en passant l'index sur les creux et les bosses que formaient les gravures.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez commencé une phrase et que vous ne l'avez pas fini ? Dit Rodney impatient.

-Chhhut ! Répondit simplement Elisabeth, laissez-moi réfléchir...

Rodney se redressa, un peu vexé et essaya d'attendre sagement qu'elle ait fini. John et Ronon s'étaient un peu éloignés car le décryptage, ce n'était pas vraiment de leur ressort. Le langage des anciens était trop ancien pour eux ! Et ils avaient la meilleure des linguistes sur place alors pourquoi se fatiguer ?

-Alors ? Et votre soirée ? Demanda soudain John à Ronon.

-Ma soirée ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-De vous et du doc ! De qui croyez-vous que je parle, du pape ?

-De moi et du doc ? Répéta Ronon sans relever la dernière remarque, bien qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir qui était ce pape...

-Oui, de vous et du doc ! Vous avez bien passé la soirée ensemble, non ? Mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprendrais...

-C'est pas ça, mais il n'y a rien à dire. On est allé à la cantine, on a mangé, on a un peu discuté, puis je l'ai raccompagné devant ses quartiers.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna John.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi... mais à plus, en tout cas. Vu la façon dont vous vous êtes mangés des yeux hier dans la salle d'embarquement, j'aurais cru que...

-Vous auriez cru quoi ? Demanda Ronon en toisant le militaire.

-Euh... à plus... mais ce n'est pas le cas apparemment...

-Non, je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre, on s'est dit bonsoir et c'est tout.

-Ok... ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon...

-Ça c'est vrai, ça ne vous regarde pas...

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis tous les deux se mirent à sourire en même temps. Ils étaient amis et même ce genre de remarque ne pouvait pas les empêcher de s'apprécier.

-Alors ? Que faites-vous là tous les deux ? Les interrompit Teyla.

-Rien... on discute de choses... d'hommes... Répondit John en souriant.

-Oui, de choses d'hommes ! Répéta Ronon.

-Ah... et bien je vais vous laisser entre hommes alors... Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Non restez... dites, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi, là... Marmonna Ronon en s'adressant au militaire.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester. Il avait tellement bougé pendant sept ans, que de temps en temps, il fallait qu'il fasse autre chose que de rester simplement sur place, à ne rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'un scientifique apparemment mal luné et une linguiste qui avait presque le nez collé à une colonne de pierre, aient fini de traduire un texte. S'ils y arrivaient un jour...

C'était tellement flagrant que John failli éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi, vous avez déjà envie de nous fausser compagnie ? Demanda t-il en prenant un air surprit.

-Non, mais franchement, vous êtes avec Teyla et je pense que ça suffit, non ?

-Vous avez mal quelque part ? Demanda innocemment Sheppard.

-Non ! Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Pour rien, pour rien... en fait, je pense qu'on peut se passer de vous n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Oh oui, je ne pense pas que le Dr McKay et le Dr Weir craignent quoi que ce soit ici ! On s'en sortira très bien.

Alors que Ronon allait sortir de la pièce, Sheppard lança d'un air négligé.

-Vous devriez en profiter pour aller passer votre visite médicale !

Le Satédien stoppa net. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Alors, avec un petit sourire, il se tourna vers Sheppard et Teyla.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je lui dis que vous passez le voir après ?

-Le ? Demanda John étonné.

-Oui, "le", le Dr Beckett est bien un homme, non ?

-Carson ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien... euh... non, vous ne lui dites rien, j'irais le voir, mais plus tard.

-Parce que si vous voulez, je peux vous faire réserver une place, si c'est vous, il fera peut-être l'effort de vous caser entre deux consultations !

Sheppard et Teyla restèrent bouche bée. C'était la phrase la plus longue que le Satédien avait dite depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis. Enfin, avec eux...

-Non... merci. Répondit John, encore sous le coup de la répartie.

-Alors à plus tard !

Et il sortit, n'attendant rien de plus. Il avait bien vu qu'ils avaient été étonnés. D'ailleurs, lui aussi n'aurait pas cru pouvoir réagir comme ça. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait eu ce genre de réaction...

-Ça alors ! Il m'épate !

-Je dois dire qu'il m'a étonnée moi aussi ! Rétorqua Teyla. Mais vous avez été un peu, comment dire... un peu trop...

-Trop quoi ?

-Trop dur avec lui. Vous n'auriez pas dû lui parler comme ça de sa relation avec le Dr Kostas.

-Ah parce qu'il a une relation avec elle ?

Teyla le regarda en souriant.

-Comme si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué !

Il sourit aussi.

-Si, bien sûr... mais apparemment, lui, il n'a rien remarqué...

-Je pense que si, mais il ne veut pas encore le reconnaître... il doit juger qu'il est un peu trop tôt...

-Trop tôt ? Mais ça fait bientôt neuf ans qu'il est seul ! A moins que vous ne soyez au courant de quelque chose... Demanda t-il, l'air soudain intéressé.

-Colonel Sheppard ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ? Ça ne nous regarde pas !

-Oui, mais en tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit trop tôt... non, je pense seulement qu'il ne sait plus comment si prendre avec les femmes, c'est tout.

John avait dit ça d'un air presque malheureux tout en fixant le vide, là où était son ami quelques instants plus tôt. Et c'était vrai, il avait beaucoup de peine pour lui.

-Ça alors ! S'exclama Rodney, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

John et Teyla s'approchèrent de lui et d'Elisabeth, un peu honteux. Ils les avaient complètement oubliés. Pour une escorte, ils n'étaient pas vraiment responsable...

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il en prenant un air intéressé.

-Regardez, ça bouge... attention, on ne devrait peut-être pas...

McKay recula précipitamment, bousculant un peu Elisabeth qui était plus intriguée qu'effrayée. Mais Sheppard et Teyla étaient comme attirés par la colonne. Elle n'avait pas bougé bien sûr, mais une petite partie, d'environ dix centimètres de large sur vingt de haut, s'était enfoncée, laissant apparaitre un trou.

-Mais ça n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant ! S'étonna Rodney.

Elisabeth le regarda puis appuya sur son oreillette.

-Salle de contrôle, ici Weir, est-ce que vous captez quelque chose dans la salle où nous sommes ?

_/ Oui, je capte quatre signatures... mais vous ne deviez pas être cinq ? /_ S'étonna Chuck.

-Où est Ronon ? Demanda McKay en se retournant.

-On n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être trois pour vous surveiller. Il est partit. Avec mon accord, bien sûr... Répondit John machinalement.

-Non, c'est bon, c'est normal, nous ne sommes que quatre. Finit par répondre Elisabeth, mais à part ça ?

_/ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par : à part ça ?_ / Demanda le technicien de la salle.

-On voulait juste savoir si... Commença Rodney.

Mais il ne continua pas.

-Ça recommence ! Regardez, ça s'allume !

John et Teyla se retournèrent et virent ce dont parlait McKay.

-Le cercle de lumière, comme la dernière fois ! Ça alors...

Il fit le tour de la pièce, regardant partout, pour voir s'il y avait autre chose de nouveau, mais rien. Rien à part la petite portion de la colonne qui avait disparue.

_/ Dr McKay, vous êtes encore là ? /_

-Et où voulez-vous que je sois ?

_/ C'est juste que le pic d'énergie vient de réapparaître sur mon écran et que... /_

-Et que quoi ?

_/ Il y a une autre personne avec vous ? /_

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

_/ Parce qu'il y a une autre signature que les vôtres et que... /_

-Mais vous allez finir vos phrases ou pas ! S'énerva McKay.

_/ Elle est beaucoup plus brillante que les vôtres et... mais vous devriez la voir ! /_

Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux, Rodney se dirigea vers la porte, pas rassuré malgré tout, Elisabeth se rapprocha du mur près de lui et observa le cercle de lumière.

-Vous savez d'où ça vient ? Demanda t-elle à Rodney.

-Pas la moindre idée !

_/ Alors, vous ne la voyez pas ? /_ Insista Chuck.

-Je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a personne à part nous ! Affirma Sheppard. Vous voyez quelque chose, vous ? Demanda t-il à Teyla.

-Non, rien du tout, mais...

La jeune femme fixait la colonne et tout à coup, elle laissa tomber son arme et s'immobilisa devant...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !

Alors une chose avant tout, j'ai publié un chapitre jeudi !  
Mais comme ce n'est pas mon habitude de le faire, allez donc le lire avant de lire celui là, sinon, vous risquez de passer à côté de certaines choses.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Chapitre 10

John regardait Teyla, intrigué. Jamais il n'avait eu aucun reproche à lui faire quant à sa façon de se tenir ou de se comporter en mission. Et là, elle avait franchement l'air bizarre...

-Teyla ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle avait les yeux fixes et ne répondit pas.

-Teyla !

John passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Eh oh !

-Regardez, là...

-Quoi ?

-Ça brille... on dirait un cristal, vous ne le voyez pas ?

John s'approcha, regarda dans le vide de la colonne et effectivement, remarqua qu'un cristal de forme cylindrique et de cinq centimètres de hauteur environ était apparu.

-C'est beau...

Ils étaient tous deux comme hypnotisés par la pierre translucide d'un beau bleu, comme un saphir.

Et là, une drôle de chose se produisit. Rodney et Elisabeth se sentirent doucement mais fermement repoussés en dehors du cercle, par une force invisible. La lumière changea d'intensité et une sorte de champ de force sortit à la place des lumières qui provenaient du sol, emprisonnant Sheppard et Teyla. Mais ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte...

oOoOo

-Vous allez-bien ?

-Hein ? Euh... oui, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Parce que je vous trouve un peu pâle... Répondit Elisabeth.

-Vous avez senti, vous aussi ?

-Vous parlez de ce qui nous a tirés en arrière ? Oui, mais je croyais c'était vous !

-Mais non ! Glapit Rodney, pas du tout, je croyais que c'était vous !

Ils se regardèrent ébahit, puis se tournèrent d'un coup vers Sheppard et Teyla. Ils étaient toujours près de la colonne et le militaire semblait intrigué par le comportement de l'Athosienne.

-Vous devriez venir ! S'exclama t-il alors dans leur direction, on sort ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est trop bizarre pour que...

Rodney s'arrête de parler, ce qui sembla encore plus étrange à Elisabeth.

-Eh oh ! Y'a quelqu'un là bas ? Je vous ai dit que vous ne devriez pas... mais c'est pas vrai ! OH ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Puis, voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il fit quelques pas vers eux. Enfin, il essaya, parce qu'il fut refoulé par le champ de force qui encerclait ses amis.

Il leva les mains et les posa sur le mur invisible.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? S'écria t-il.

oOoOo

-Teyla ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, alors il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra un peu. Elle sursauta violemment.

-Quoi ?

-Oh ! Du calme ! Vous allez bien ?

-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous avez eu une... absence... comme quand vous ressentez la présence des Wraiths ! C'est ça ? Vous avez senti la présence des Wraiths ?

-Non, pas des Wraiths...

Puis elle leva la tête vers lui, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

-Une absence ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, vous devriez faire un peu plus attention au matériel de l'armée... Dit-il en se baissant pour ramasser l'arme.

-Merci, mais... je ne me rappelle pas... que s'est-il passé ?

-Et bien ça !

Et il leva la main vers le trou.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Et bien...

Lui aussi ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Quand il lui avait montré la colonne il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé autre chose, mais il ne se rappelait pas quoi... Ça reviendrait certainement et quand il s'y attendrait le moins...

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce phénomène, regarda à droite puis à gauche et finit par se retourner.

-Euh... non, il y a aussi Rodney et Elisabeth qui font des gestes bizarres... Dit-il en souriant et en croisant les bras.

Teyla se déplaça un peu et put remarquer qu'effectivement, les deux docteurs se livraient à une petite chorégraphie avec leurs bras et ouvraient leurs bouches, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

-Vous savez que vous me faites penser à un couple de poissons rouge dans un bocal ?

Un coup de coude dans les côtes et il ajouta très vite.

-... mais ce n'est absolument pas à cause de la couleur de votre tee-shirt que j'ai dit ça, Elisabeth, rassurez-vous !

Puis il se tourna vers Teyla.

-Vous croyez qu'ils nous font quoi, là ? Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne me parait pas normal, tout ça...

-Oh, allez ! Ils en ont peut-être marre d'être trop sérieux ? Si c'est ça, ça marche ! Je vous trouve très drôle !

Puis il s'avança vers eux. Teyla le suivait de près, mais elle avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

-Je ne vous entends pas ! Dit-il en tendant l'oreille.

-Ce n'est pas normal mon colonel, vous avez déjà vu le Dr McKay faire ça ? Et le Dr Weir ?

Presque arrivé devant eux, John leva la main et recula aussitôt.

-Wouaïïïïïeuuuuhh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? S'écria t-il.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Je viens de me prendre une châtaigne ! S'exclama Sheppard en secouant vigoureusement son bras.

L'Athosienne le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Une châtaigne ?

-Ouais ! Un coup de bourre !

Nouveau hochement de tête incrédule.

-Un coup de jus ! Comme si j'avais touché un fils électrique !

Elle allait lever sa main aussi quand John la repoussa brusquement.

-Touchez pas à ça !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais !

Puis il regarda Rodney et Elisabeth, toujours à gesticuler.

-Ça ne sert à rien de vous agiter, on ne vous entend pas ! Il montra son oreille avec son index droit et secoua la tête négativement,

Il espérait leur faire comprendre de cette manière que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils s'égosillent, enfin, d'après ce qu'il croyait voir, parce que lui et Teyla n'entendaient rien du tout.

Ils levèrent la tête, regardèrent autour d'eux, mais à part le champ de force qui les obligeaient à rester dans une surface d'environ dix mètres carrés à tout casser, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Ah si ! Ils avaient au moins leurs armes. Qui ne leur serviraient strictement à rien, puisqu'ils étaient enfermés…

oOoOo

-Sheppard ! Teyla ! Mais répondez ! S'écria McKay.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Elisabeth, assez inquiète.

-On dirait un champ de force...

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ça nous a repoussés ?

-J'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien du tout ! Explosa Rodney.

De l'autre côté, John et Teyla les regardaient toujours et n'osaient pas s'approcher. Rodney prit son portable, tapota quelque chose sur son clavier, puis il le tourna vers les deux prisonniers en espérant qu'au moins, l'un d'entre eux le regarderait.

-Regardez ! Cria t-il.

Mais il avait beau crier, apparemment aucun son ne transperçait le "mur". Alors il fit de grands gestes, espérant capter leur attention.

John se rendit enfin compte de ça et s'approcha prudemment.

-Attendez, je crois que Rodney essaye de nous dire quelque chose…

Le scientifique maintint son portable à hauteur et John put lire.

-Il y a un champ de force qui vous entoure…

Il leva la tête et répondit.

-J'avais cru comprendre... Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Rodney re-tapota dessus.

-Vous allez bien ? Lut de nouveau John.

Le militaire se tourna vers Teyla, qui lui fit signe que oui.

-Oui ! Répondit-il à Rodney, et vous ?

A la tête que fit McKay, il se demanda s'il avait compris, alors il fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit un calepin et un stylo et griffonna sa question dessus, puis la tourna vers eux.

Ils communiquèrent comme ça pour les questions basiques, puis Rodney sembla réfléchir, écrivit de nouveau et montra sa question.

** A quoi avez-vous touché ? **

-Mais à rien ! Se défendit John.

** Restez là, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! **

-Très drôle, McKay ! Où voulez-vous qu'on aille ?

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de l'écrire, car le scientifique se retourna et sortit précipitamment de la salle, suivit de près par Elisabeth…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Restez !

-Ils nous laissent là ? S'étonna Teyla.

Sheppard se tourna vers elle.

-Je pense que McKay va voir ce qu'il peut faire, comme il l'a écrit… vous allez bien, vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, ça va… Répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Ce qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, elle savait que le scientifique ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les sortir de là. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de la colonne et l'examina de plus près.

-Vous avez vu ? C'est étrange, quand même…

-Quoi ? Demanda John qui l'avait suivi.

-Ça !

Elle regardait avec attention le petit espace vide.

-C'est juste un trou… Fit remarquer John.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ça n'est pas apparu la première fois ?

-Ça, c'est le boulot de McKay de trouver des définitions aux trucs étranges… heureusement que ce n'est pas lui qui est enfermé la dedans…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'au moins, lui, il saura nous en sortir !

-Espérons… Murmura Teyla.

oOoOo

Rodney était sortit très vite de la pièce, entraînant avec lui une Elisabeth plus qu'inquiète.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ! J'aurais pu rester avec eux, leur montrer qu'on ne les abandonnait pas !

-Je ne les abandonne pas ! Appelez Ronon pour qu'il les rejoigne au plus vite, j'ai besoin de vous pour la traduction des symboles !

oOoOo

Ronon avait quitté la salle le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il ressentait pour le Dr Kostas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était vraiment bien avec elle.

Ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement vers l'infirmerie et c'est un Carson étonné qui l'accueillit.

-Ronon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Encore un entraînement avec le colonel ?

Il s'approcha du géant et l'observa attentivement, tout en enfilant des gants de latex.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui…

-Je vois… non en fait, je ne vois rien ! Mais alors pourquoi… Commença le docteur.

Puis il s'aperçut que l'homme en face de lui regardait par dessus son épaule. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, étant donné que Ronon pouvait regarder par dessus TOUTES les épaules sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. Il suivit son regard et quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la pièce un peu plus loin et que justement, c'était celle là qui avait attiré son attention, il se tourna de nouveau vers lui avec un petit sourire.

-Vous préférez peut-être que ce soit le Dr Kostas qui vous examine ?

-Oui… Répondit distraitement Ronon.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non ! En fait…

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Allez la voir, elle n'est pas de garde de toute façon. Et si vous pouviez l'emmener ailleurs ça m'arrangerait. Moi, je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir d'ici !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il retira les gants et retourna à son bureau.

Du coup, Ronon s'enhardit et marcha vers la jeune femme d'un pas décidé.

-Bonjour...

Elle n'avait pas dû entendre, car elle continuait de tapoter la table avec son stylo.

-Bonjour !

Toujours pas de réaction...

Au grand maux, les grands remèdes !

Il tendit la main et tira sur le stylo doucement.

Elle sursauta tellement fort que ses doigts serrèrent le stylo que Ronon essayait de lui prendre. Mais elle était si crispée, que celui-ci cassa et lui fit une belle entaille sur la paume de la main quand le bout que tenait le Satédien, glissa dans son poing fermé. Du coup, elle le lâcha aussitôt en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

-Je suis désolé ! Dit très vite Ronon en attrapant un paquet de pansements sur une petite tablette à côté.

Athéna serrait toujours sa main blessée avec l'autre et le regarda.

-Ce n'est rien, juste une petite coupure.

-Il faudrait nettoyer ça ! Beckett !

-Non ! S'exclama Athéna, ça va aller...

Mais les pas de Carson résonnaient déjà dans la pièce et il s'approcha d'eux, un peu gêné. Pourquoi est-ce que le guerrier l'appelait ? Il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir tout seul avec une femme qui était moitié moins grande que lui ?

-Elle est blessée... Se contenta de dire Ronon en montrant la main de la jeune femme.

-Blessée ? Mais comment... bon, ce n'est pas très important... faites-moi voir ça !

-Non ça ira docteur, je peux m'en sortir seule ! Je suis docteur aussi, vous n'avez pas oublié, non ?

-Non, je ne risque pas ! Vous avez des diplômes à la pelle et en plus, vous les avez eus dans des universités plus cotées que celle où j'ai fait mes études. Et c'est moi qui vous ai engagé, alors non, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Allez, faites-moi voir ça !

Ronon ne savait plus où se mettre. Il voulait la voir et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle y était déjà. En fait, c'était même là qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps, mais quand même...

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, Ronon, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une petite entaille, pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Ronon fit une drôle de grimace.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Athéna, tout en laissant Carson s'occuper de sa main.

-J'aurais toujours du mal à me faire à vos expressions…

-Laquelle ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Fouetter un chat.

Carson ne put s'empêcher de rire et Athéna aussi. Mais en voyant l'air vexé du Satédien, elle finit par expliquer.

-Un chat, c'est un petit animal avec une fourrure très douce, une queue, deux petites oreilles pointues et des moustaches.

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous le fouetter ?

-Non, je ne veux pas dire qu'on va le fouetter, ça veut juste dire que ce n'est pas grave, il y a d'autres choses à faire beaucoup plus importantes…

-Comme… ? Demanda Ronon avec un sourire.

_Comme de sortir ensemble, s'embrasser, se caresser…_

…Pour aussitôt rougir de ses propres pensées et regarder par terre.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne journée et à jeudi !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà la suite tant attendu par vous les quelques 35 lecteurs anonymes et mes 2 seuls lecteurs revieweurs !  
Alors merci à **SfGirl** et **Sheppard26** parce que les autres, bah comme vous êtes anonymes...

Bonne lecture à vous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Inconscient des soucis que pouvait avoir sa jeune confrère face au Satédien, Carson rangea ses instruments.

-Voilà, c'est bon, vous pouvez sortir !

Il attendit qu'elle se lève de la table, mais comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il la regarda. Elle avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

-Dr Kostas… c'est bon…

-Hein ? Euh… oui, merci docteur…

Ronon s'était aperçu de son embarras et lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa pour s'aider à sauter de la table. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se réceptionna mal et se tordit la cheville.

-Aïe !

-Votre main ? S'inquiéta Ronon.

-Non, ma cheville...

_Mais c'est pas vrai, elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_ Pensa Carson en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Remontez… Dit-il en souriant.

-Non, ça va aller…

-Oui, c'est sûr, je la ramène chez elle ! S'exclama Ronon.

Et sans plus attendre, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais... lâchez-moi ! S'exclama Athéna, surprise.

-Si je vous lâche, ce ne sera plus uniquement votre cheville qui vous fera mal, alors non.

-Et je ne veux plus vous voir avant demain docteur, d'ailleurs vous n'aviez rien à faire ici aujourd'hui, alors vous pouvez y aller ! Approuva Carson en regardant Ronon.

-Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide ? Couina Athéna, un petit air de panique dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être dans ses bras, oh non, bien au contraire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se serrer contre lui, tout contre lui... Caler sa tête dans son cou et poser sa bouche sur l'artère qu'elle devinait palpitante, lécher cette peau dorée...

-... je me débrouillerais parfaitement sans vous ! J'y arrivais bien avant alors bonne journée !

Et il retourna dans son bureau avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait rien pu rajouter, étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien écouté.

Ronon, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sortit de l'infirmerie et emprunta le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait honte de ce qu'il faisait, mais pour éviter les ragots, valait mieux pour eux deux que personne ne l'aperçoive avec elle dans les bras...

Arrivé devant la chambre, il attendit qu'elle passe la main devant le système d'ouverture.

-Je pense que ça pourra aller, maintenant, vous pouvez me laisser… Dit-elle intimidée.

-Non, il vaut mieux éviter de marcher, ouvrez et je vous déposerais sur votre lit…

Il avait dit ça sans aucune arrière pensée, mais Athéna elle, s'imagina tout de suite autre chose.

Comme elle et lui, sur un lit... Elle crispa ses mains sur le cou de l'homme qui le sentit et sourit. Elle était tellement stressée d'être dans ses bras que toutes ses émotions étaient clairement visibles.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda t-elle bêtement.

Avoir fait toutes ses études, connaître le corps humain par cœur pour se mettre à rougir rien qu'à la pensée d'être nue, avec lui sur un lit…

_Pense à lui autrement... pense à lui autrement !_

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer.

_Oui... lui nu avec moi, sur un lit..._

Juste l'inverse... Bon ok, ça ne marchait pas non plus...

-Vous ouvrez ?

-Euh… oui…

Elle finit par passer sa main devant les cristaux d'ouverture et ils entrèrent. Ronon, en parfait gentleman, la déposa délicatement en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne pose pas son pied par terre. Elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé ses bras d'autour de son cou…

-Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

-Oui…

Elle avait la voix un peu éraillée…

-Vous êtes sûre ? Insista t-il.

_Non ! J'ai envie de vous embrasser ! Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez !_

-Non !

_Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Que va t-il s'imaginer ?_

-Oui ! Reprit-elle précipitamment en le regardant.

Mais elle n'aurait pas dû lever la tête. Car lui aussi avait un drôle d'air. Il était comme hypnotisé. Et comme dans un rêve, elle le vit se pencher doucement vers elle. Le souffle rapide, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, comme une invite et attendit…

oOoOo

Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit, mais comme elle ne le lâchait toujours pas, il supposa qu'elle n'était pas contre. Alors, avec un doux sourire il se pencha vers elle, voulant goûter sa bouche qu'il s'imaginait très douce... Plus que quelques millimètres et enfin il saurait…

_/ Ronon, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ? /_

L'annonce faite dans son oreillette le fit sursauter. Il se redressa tellement brusquement, qu'Athéna, toujours accrochée à lui, se retrouva plaquée contre lui. Tenue uniquement par ses doigts entrecroisés sur la nuque de Ronon, les jambes dans le vide. Situation vraiment ambiguë...

Parce que la jeune femme bougeait doucement et son bassin frottait une partie plutôt sensible de son anatomie. Partie qui ne tarda pas à réagir…

Les yeux rivés aux siens, elle se mit à rougir violemment en le sentant et elle le lâcha très vite. Pour aussitôt perdre l'équilibre. Sa cheville était encore sensible, elle aussi.

-Ça va ? Demanda Ronon d'une voix rauque en la retenant.

Il essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Et ce ne fut pas très facile. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça...

oOoOo

_/ Ronon ! Ici Weir ! /_

La voix impatiente de la dirigeante de la cité l'obligea à répondre.

-Oui…

/ Il faut que vous retourniez très vite dans la salle d'en bas, il y a un petit problème avec Sheppard et Teyla… /

Ouh ! Quelle empêcheuse d'embrasser tranquillement, celle-là !

Il y était presque !

Elle y était presque !

Et il sembla enfin réagir à ce qu'Elisabeth venait de dire.

-J'arrive ! Répondit-il en appuyant sur son oreillette.

Jamais il ne regretta plus qu'en cet instant d'avoir eu ce petit appareil sur lui. Mais ses amis avaient un problème et il ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

-Je dois y aller...

-Je sais, allez-y. Vous reviendrez me voir plus tard !

Il se retourna et s'approcha de la porte. Mais arrivé devant celle-ci, il fit brusquement demi-tour et retourna voir Athéna. Elle le regardait toujours en souriant, mais quand il se pencha vers elle, son sourire la quitta rapidement.

... Aussi rapidement que le baiser léger qu'il déposa sur sa bouche avant de sortir encore plus vite.

Et elle, le docteur avec des diplômes à la pelle, comme lui avait fait remarquer gentiment Carson, se retrouva la bouche entrouverte, ébahie, surprise et en même temps très excitée et tout ça, juste à cause d'un baiser.

Et encore, si on peut appeler ça un baiser. Non c'était juste un effleurement…

Et bien ma vieille, si le simple fait de sentir ses lèvres sur ta bouche te mets dans cet état là, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il mettra la lang…

Elle se colla une gifle aussi sec !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser ce genre de truc ? Se dit-elle tout haut.

Pour rajouter aussitôt, en se frottant la joue.

-Aaaaïïïïeee, mais ça fait mal !

La main frottant doucement la joue descendit sur ses lèvres. Elle passa un doigt rêveur dessus en fermant les yeux. Même si ce premier tout petit, vraiment petit baiser était ce qu'elle imaginait, la suite serait encore meilleure...

Re-baffe ! Décidément, elle avait l'esprit plutôt mal placé, en ce moment...

Elle se leva en prenant garde à ne pas se faire plus de mal à la jambe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage la refroidirait peut-être...

oOoOo

Ronon n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à redescendre. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'entrée de la salle. Ne sachant pas quels genres de problèmes le militaire et Teyla avaient, il décida très prudemment d'appeler d'abord McKay afin de savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Je suis devant la porte, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

/ Vous pouvez entrer mais il y a un champ de force qui bloque Sheppard et Teyla. Eux, ils ne peuvent pas sortir ! /

-Et vous les avez laissés seuls ? Demanda Ronon surprit.

/ Il fallait que je traduise les symboles avec Elisabeth et... mais c'est pas ça le plus important ! Restez avec eux, je vois ce que je peux faire. Vous allez servir d'intermédiaire ! /

-D'accord, je rentre.

Ronon appuya sur le panneau d'ouverture et la porte coulissa sans bruit. Il entra doucement, mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Il leva la main et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il y avait un léger problème...

Mais il se mit à sourire.

Et si ces deux la, en profitaient pour se parler ? Ça ne leur ferait certainement pas de mal...

oOoOo

John et Teyla avaient fini par s'asseoir, adossé à la colonne, chacun de leur côté. En fait, il se tournait le dos.

-Vous croyez qu'on va en avoir pour combien de temps ? Demanda Teyla.

-Aucune idée ! Tout dépendra de ce McKay décidera de tenter ou pas...

-Vous comptez toujours sur lui de cette façon ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Non rien...

-Si ! Dites ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ça ? Demanda John, impatient de connaître la réponse.

Teyla soupira. Elle était enfermée avec lui depuis à peine une demi-heure et déjà, elle regrettait d'avoir posée la question...

-Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toujours à lui de chercher le pourquoi des choses...

-Mais c'est son boulot ! S'exclama John.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Comme si elle ne pouvait pas le savoir ! Ça faisait quand même plus de deux ans qu'elle vivait avec eux sur la cité et elle ne le savait pas ?

Du coup, il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? Demanda t-il un peu durement.

Teyla se leva aussi, et lui fit face.

-J'exagère ? Mais en quoi ?

-Vous le savez !

-Mais non ! Dites-moi !

-D'après vous, je lui en demande trop ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Si !

-Non !

-Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi ! Ricana John.

-A parce que c'est moi qui raconte n'importe quoi ? S'écria t-elle en colère.

-Oui ! Répliqua t-il.

-Et c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi ? C'est la meilleure !

Ils se tournèrent le dos, bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais surtout, ne se touchaient pas. John était furax. C'est tout juste si elle ne venait pas de lui dire que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient enfermés là !

Teyla n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours considéré le militaire comme un ami, celui sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter. Et voilà qu'il lui balançait en pleine figure qu'elle ne devait pas parler pour ne rien dire ! Pire encore, pour dire des bêtises !

oOoOo

Ronon avait bien tenté de pousser l'espèce de champ de force qui empêchait les deux personnes

emprisonnées de sortir, mais il n'arriva à rien. Alors il allait les appeler, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne les entendait pas. Et pourtant, ils devaient se parler, ou plutôt, se disputer, étant donné que maintenant, ils se tournaient le dos, les bras croisés. Il se mit à sourire en voyant leur comportement.

Ils boudaient ! Debout, se tournant le dos, leur position fit sourire largement Ronon. Deux gamins fâchés. Mais là, ce n'était pas des gosses, ils étaient adultes, quand même ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de se tenir ?

-Sheppard ! Teyla ! Vous m'entendez ?

Il frappa, tapa du poing, donna des coups de pieds, mais rien à faire, aucun bruit ne transperçait la paroi invisible. Et aucun des deux ne regardaient dans sa direction.

Il finit par faire des grands gestes pour attirer leur attention.

-Sheppard ! Teyla ! Hurla t-il encore.

Mais les deux boudeurs avaient la tête baissée et ne semblaient pas vouloir changer d'attitude...

Très mature, ça... Ouais, surtout pour LE chef militaire d'Atlantis et une femme, chef de clan...

oOoOo

T'es d'un ridicule, mon pauvre John ! Si ton père te voyait, il rirait, probablement... Pensa John.

Ça, n'importe qui rirait, de toute façon...

Et tu dis que tu as plus de jugeote que lui ? Mais c'est quoi cette attitude infantile ? Pensa Teyla.

Elle soupira, il soupira. Puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Je suis désolé...

Ils l'avaient dit ensemble et se regardèrent de nouveau.

Le petit sourire qu'arborait John fit sourire aussi Teyla, puis elle se mit à rire.

-Excusez-moi, mon colonel, parfois je me comporte comme...

-... une enfant ? Termina John à sa place.

-Non, mais...

Puis son regard fut attiré vers l'entrée de la pièce.

-Ronon ?

John regarda dans la même direction et s'approcha très vite du Satédien.

-Ah enfin ! S'exclama t-il, mais pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à venir ?

Oubliant le champ de force, il continua d'avancer. Mais là, comme il y était allé plutôt franchement, la décharge fut telle qu'il fut propulsé à presque trois mètres.

-John ! S'exclama Teyla en courant vers lui.

Sur le dos, les bras étalés de chaque côté du corps, il s'était assommé. Teyla enleva rapidement son gilet et prit la tête de John pour la poser dessus délicatement.

-Colonel, réveillez-vous ! Colonel ! John ! Allez ! Faites un effort !

-Ça fait mal... Gémit-il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui... enfin je crois.

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-A part au dos, aux bras, aux jambes et à la tête, non, pas vraiment... Plaisanta t-il.

-Vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Sais pas... je vais essayer...

Il redressa la tête, pour aussitôt la reposer. Les yeux grands ouverts, cette fois ci, il fixait le plafond.

-Je crois que je vais attendre un peu...

-Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Teyla.

-J'ai du me cogner un peu fort, j'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Restez allongé, je reste avec vous.

-Trop gentil ! Mais de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment faire autrement...

-C'est vrai ! S'esclaffa la jeune femme, j'avais oublié... je vais voir Ronon et je reviens...

-D'accord...

A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait mal au crane, normal, avec le choc, il s'estimait heureux de n'être que sonné et pas inconscient !

Mais cette impression de pièce qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, ça, ça l'inquiétait...

Il inspira à fond, ferma les yeux et se calma. Enfin, il essaya, parce que maintenant, venait la nausée...

Il se mit à respirer très vite, là, ça n'allait pas du tout...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

bonne fin de semaine et à lundi !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tous et toutes !  
Je suis ravie de compter un nouveau lecteur !  
Bienvenu à Harry (je suppose que c'est un mec) parmi nous !

Bonne lecture et bon début de semaine à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

-Bon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non... pas encore et vous ?

-Il n'y a rien sur le scanner ! C'est pas normal, l'appareil aurait dû enregistrer quelque chose ! Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir touché à rien ? Demanda Rodney à Chuck.

-Oui docteur, je me suis contenté de regarder l'écran et quand ça a recommencé, je vous ai prévenu !

-Oui ! Comme le fait d'avoir cinq signatures thermiques, alors que nous n'étions que quatre ! Ironisa Rodney.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Pourtant, elle était avec vous !

-Encore un qui croit au père Noël... Marmonna Rodney.

Il retourna dans le bureau d'Elisabeth et prit place en face d'elle.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire à propos de ce champ de force ?

-Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'est vous le spécialiste !

Rodney se renfrogna, puis se tourna vers la salle de contrôle, l'air peu aimable. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais comme il ne savait pas quoi, ça l'enrageait...

-Et la traduction, ça donne quoi ? Vous avez trouvé ?

-Pas depuis que vous me l'avez demandé i peine trente secondes...

Rodney leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.

-Bon, je redescends, je vais bien finir par trouver quand même. Si vous avez...

-Oui, Rodney, si j'ai... je vous préviens...

La tête posée sur ses paumes de main, les coudes sur son bureau, Elisabeth réfléchissait intensément. Elle essayait de faire abstraction du fait que si elle n'arrivait à rien, deux personnes allaient rester enfermées dans une pièce, sans eau et sans nourriture.

Mais les mots qu'elle arrivait péniblement à traduire ne formaient aucune phrase correcte.

-Espoir... ne pas attendre... révélation...

Elle bascula la tête en arrière et soupira.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent encore ?

Les anciens étaient vraiment très en avance question technologie, mais alors pour les modes d'emplois, comme dirait Sheppard, ils n'étaient pas très doués !

Faut dire que eux, ils vivaient avec et c'étaient eux aussi qui les avaient créés, ces engins, alors pourquoi penser à mettre par écrit la façon de s'en servir ?

Surtout qu'ils ne pensaient certainement pas qu'un jour, enfin quelques milliers d'années plus tard, leurs descendants viendraient investir leur territoire !

Elisabeth soupira et se pencha de nouveau sur son portable.

-Espoir… ne pas attendre… révélation… alors si je lis ça… ça donne… ne pas attendre d'avoir une révélation pour avoir de l'espoir. C'est très profond !

Pas du tout le genre de phrase que les anciens avaient l'habitude de faire…

-Mais l'espoir de quoi ? Et la révélation de quoi ?

oOoOo

Dans la salle, Teyla s'était approchée de Ronon et essayait de lui demander des précisions sur l'avancée des recherches.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Incompréhension de la part du Satédien, qui n'arrivait pas à lire ce que la bouche de Teyla prononçait. Elle le comprit très vite et retourna vers Sheppard, toujours allongé.

-Je vous prends votre calepin, Ronon ne comprend pas mes questions...

Puis elle le regarda enfin.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t-elle en voyant sa pâleur.

-Si, ça va…

-Vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Je pense que oui…

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Mais dès qu'il fut sur ses jambes, un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux et il perdit l'équilibre. S'écroulant dans les bras de Teyla, celle-ci eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber sur son poids. Reprenant tant bien que mal un semblant de stabilité, il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Je pense que vous devriez vous rasseoir !

-Je pense aussi…

Elle l'aida à s'appuyer contre la colonne. Elle était inquiète, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi blanc. Toutes couleurs semblaient avoir désertées son visage et il respirait vite. Peut-être même un peu trop vite.

-Le choc a dû être beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'on croit… Dit-elle un peu affolée.

Il la regarda avec un pauvre sourire.

-Si je reste tranquille un moment, peut-être que ça va passer…

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille et se leva.

-Je vais demander à Ronon qu'il fasse venir le Dr Beckett.

-C'est pas la peine…

-Si ! S'exclama t-elle en s'approchant du Satédien.

Elle leva la feuille et Ronon, après un signe de tête, appuya sur son oreillette en hochant la tête aussi.

Puis Teyla rejoignit John qui n'avait pas bonne mine.

-Vous devriez vous allonger… je vais vous aider…

Le débarrassant de son gilet, elle posa une main douce sur son dos et John posa la tête par terre sur celui de Teyla, encore au sol.

-Vous êtes vraiment pâle, ça me fait bizarre de vous voir comme ça et je n'aime pas trop ça...

-Désolé... je ne le fais pas exprès... Souffla t-il.

John referma les yeux et respira à fond. La sensation désagréable des nausées avait disparu, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il eut un brusque frisson et son bras eut un mouvement incontrôlé en direction de Teyla. Sa main se trouva sur celle de la jeune femme et impulsivement, s'y accrocha.

Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. A vrai dire, la situation était suffisamment étrange pour que le geste passe. Ils étaient enfermés, seuls, ou presque, il venait de faire un superbe vol-plané de trois mètres, avait dû se faire très mal au dos, ainsi qu'à la tête et de plus, il ne devait pas feindre, car elle était sûr que ce n'était pas le genre du militaire d'agir de cette façon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son pouce caressa doucement le dessus de la main de John, qui finit par rouvrir les yeux.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

Non, ça va pas du tout ! Je viens de me rendre compte, que rien que le fait de sentir votre main sur la mienne me mets dans un drôle d'état, alors non, ça ne va pas !

-Oui, un peu, merci...

Car physiquement, c'était vraiment le cas.

Teyla n'y croyait pas trop mais elle ne rajouta rien. Dans quelque temps Ronon serait bientôt là, accompagné du Dr Carson et elle espérait pouvoir faire en sorte que son chef militaire aille mieux.

SON CHEF ?

Depuis quand elle parlait de lui en disant que c'était SON chef ?

La main droite toujours sur celle de John, elle se frotta doucement les yeux avec la gauche. Elle devait être fatiguée pour penser des trucs pareils !

-On dirait que vous, par contre, vous n'allez pas bien... Murmura John.

-Si ! Affirma t-elle très vite, je vais bien. J'ai juste très envie de sortir d'ici !

-C'est étrange... je pensais exactement la même chose...

oOoOo

-Vous avez réussi à traduire autre chose ?

Elisabeth, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu Rodney entrer.

-Non et ça m'énerve !

Rodney s'arrêta pile.

-J'ai dû mal entendre ! S'exclama t-il, vous avez bien dit : Ça m'énerve ?

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, pourquoi ? Répondit Elisabeth, sans lever la tête de son portable.

-Parce que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de dire ce genre de chose...

-Oui mais là, franchement, ça m'énerve ! Sheppard et Teyla sont pris au piège dans une salle, on ne sait pas comment les en sortir et je n'arrive pas à trouver une signification à cette phrase !

-Laquelle ?

-"Ne pas attendre d'avoir une révélation pour avoir de l'espoir", vous interprèteriez ça comment, vous ?

Rodney prit place en face d'elle.

-Vous pensez que ça s'adresse uniquement à eux ? Lui dit-il simplement.

-Eux qui ?

-John et Teyla !

-C'est ça le problème ! Je n'en sais rien non plus ? Vous avez une idée ?

-Et bien, j'avais bien remarqué que leur comportement l'un envers l'autre avait changé alors...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Elisabeth surprise.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et à vrai dire, ça ne me regarde pas, mais...

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le Dr Rodney McKay qui venait de dire que ça ne le regardait pas ? Mais c'était l'homme le plus curieux de la galaxie !

-... il y a de la tension entre eux...

Il ne rajouta rien, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis continua.

-Et s'ils ont été enfermés alors que nous, on a été refoulé, c'est peut-être parce que... il se passe quelque chose entre eux et qu'ils ne veulent pas le faire voir !

-Sheppard et Teyla ? S'étonna Elisabeth, mais ils n'ont pas le droit !

Rodney se redressa franchement. Le ton avec lequel la dirigeante d'Atlantis venait de sortir son exclamation l'avait surpris.

-Mais... comment ça ?

-La loi de non-fraternisation, voilà pourquoi !

-Ça alors...

-Ça alors quoi ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de vous. Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas du côté des militaires !

-Je ne le suis pas ! S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Mais...

-Ils le savent ! Enfin, Sheppard le sait ! Et il a quand même...

-Hey ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste une supposition, c'est tout ! Mais si c'est ça, ça voudrait dire...

Il se tut un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Lui non plus n'était pas militaire, mais il appréciait Sheppard qui maintenant, était devenu un peu plus que le simple chef de l'équipe d'explorateurs à laquelle il faisait partie. Il se sentait bien avec eux. Avec Teyla, Ronon et même Sheppard. Ça leur arrivait de se chamailler, de se bagarrer verbalement, mais ils s'étaient mutuellement sortis de situation difficile et ça avait renforcé les liens. Et il continua alors, persuadé qu'il arriverait à faire comprendre à Elisabeth qu'à des millions d'années lumière de leur planète, ils avaient eux aussi le droit au bonheur.

-... alors ça voudrait dire qu'ils ne devraient pas attendre pour se parler et savoir ce qu'ils veulent. L'espoir fait vivre, mais quand même, on est perdu au fin fond de l'univers, alors pourquoi leur refuser le droit d'aimer ?

La tirade de McKay laissa Elisabeth sans voix.

-Mais...

-Elisabeth, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

Le Dr Rodney McKay qui quémandait son approbation ?

Le Dr Rodney McKay prêchant pour le rapprochement des personnes ?

-Vous y croyez vraiment ?

-Oui ! Regardez autour de vous ! Nous sommes tous jeunes et pour la plupart, n'avons pas d'attaches, Vous pensez réellement qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre les membres de cette expédition ?

Ça alors, Elisabeth n'en revenait décidément pas !

Le Dr Rodney McKay qui donnait des conseils sur la façon dont le personnel d'Atlantis pouvait ou ne pouvait pas se comporter ?

Et à bien y réfléchir, elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Après tout, chaque être humain avait le droit au bonheur.

Mais savoir que son chef militaire ressentait quelque chose pour une extra-terrestre lui fit une drôle d'impression.

Puis elle se mit à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ? Demanda Rodney, surprit par son mutisme.

-Je venais juste de me dire que c'était étrange de savoir qu'un être humain était amoureux d'un extra-terrestre !

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Sheppard et Teyla... ?

-Mais non ! C'est vous qui venez de le dire !

-Moi ? Mais non ! J'ai juste dit qu'ils devaient...

Puis il s'arrêta.

-Qu'ils devaient quoi ? Insista Elisabeth.

Rodney leva les yeux au plafond et soupira;

-Si, finalement, je pense que vous avez raison, il y a quelque chose entre ses deux là, mais à mon avis, ils sont trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte ! Non je rectifie, pas trop stupide, trop bête pour se laisser aller, mais ne dit-on pas que les principaux intéressés sont toujours les derniers au courant ?

-On attendant, on devrait continuer les recherches. Au fait comment vont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elisabeth soupira et appuya sur sn oreillette.

-Ronon, ici le Dr Weir, comment vont-ils ?

/ Je suis sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, je vais chercher Carson ! /

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

Entendant la phrase d'Elisabeth, Rodney cessa de martyriser son portable et releva la tête, inquiet.

/ C'est Sheppard, apparemment, il ne va pas bien depuis qu'il est tombé ! /

-Tombé ? Comment ça ?

/ Le champ de force l'a envoyé valdinguer et Teyla m'a demandé d'aller chercher le docteur, alors j'y vais ! /

-Très bien, on descend !

-Non ! Ça ne sert à rien ! S'exclama Rodney, le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est d'essayer de trouver un moyen de les sortir de là tous les deux. Carson saura très bien s'occuper d'eux, c'est son boulot. Le nôtre, c'est de comprendre le pourquoi !

Elisabeth se rassit en soupirant. Il avait raison. Ça ne servirait à rien qu'ils descendent, autant continuer à traduire et surtout, trouver une signification à tout ça...

oOoOo

Ronon n'avait pas mis longtemps à aller à l'infirmerie, mais quand il y entra, ce ne fut pas Carson mais Athéna qu'il y trouva.

-Beckett n'est pas là ? Demanda t-il sans préambule.

-Non, il n'est pas de garde aujourd'hui, c'est moi. Pourquoi, vous vouliez le voir en particulier ?

-Non, pas moi ! Mais venez, Sheppard et Teyla ont un problème !

Un peu désemparé par la façon quelque peu cavalière qu'il avait eu de lui parler, elle retrouva néanmoins ses esprits très rapidement. Tout en préparant une trousse de premier secours, elle posa des questions simples mais précise.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Sheppard a approché un champ de force qui l'a fait s'envoler à trois mètres.

-Blessures ?

-Je ne sais pas, on ne peut pas l'approcher.

Athéna releva la tête, étonnée.

-On ne peut pas l'approcher ? Comment ça ?

-Le champ de force !

-Alors la mallette ne sert à rien ! Je ne servirais à rien !

-Vous pourrez peut-être dire à Teyla ce qu'elle peut faire ?

-Oui, ça je peux. Je vous suis !

Impressionné encore une fois par la frêle petite jeune femme qui le suivait, Ronon se dirigea rapidement vers la salle...

oOoOo

A suivre...

.*

oOoOo

A jeudi pour la suite et bonne journée !

Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis désolée pour les fautes que j'ai laissé dans le chapitre précédent. C'était pas vraiment dramatique mais franchement, je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu laisser passer des trucs pareils !  
Enfin bref, je l'ai corrigé et normalement, il ne devrait plus piquer les yeux ! lol !

J'espère que je n'en ai pas fait dans celui là et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance...  
Bon, je vous laisse lire et moi, je croise les doigts...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOo Oo**

**Chapitre 13**

Evan avait eu une matinée plutôt pénible. La mission avait été un véritable fiasco et en plus, il avait dû se trainer un boulet de première en la personne d'un technicien plus imbue de sa personne que le Dr McKay. Et pourtant, celui-ci avait une sacrée réputation qu'il se plaisait à défendre !

Comme quoi, il y avait toujours pire que ce qu'on croyait...

A peine rentré sur la cité, le major avait fermement renvoyé le grincheux dans son labo. Sa voix avait été gentille, mais son regard avait démenti cette gentillesse. Et personne n'avait fait aucune remarque quant à sa façon de s'être adressé à lui. En fait, son équipe avait soupiré de soulagement quand le Dr Casse-Pieds Premier avait été renvoyé sans ménagement.

-Messieurs, vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous avez votre après-midi. On l'a bien mérité !

Son équipe le remercia et partit très vite. Eux aussi avaient failli commettre un meurtre sur P8S655.

Le technicien les avaient tous poussé à bout et ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Le major Lorne leva la tête vers le bureau d'Elisabeth et, voyant qu'elle y était en compagnie de McKay, décida de ne pas tenter le diable et fila dans les siens lui aussi.

Dans les couloirs, il se traita mentalement de lâche mais de toute façon, il savait qu'il lui faudrait faire son rapport, mais là, tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était une bonne douche et aussi un peu de repos.

C'est avec un soupir de plaisir qu'il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture de sa chambre.

-Bonjour ! Chantonna une voix derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle. Son cœur s'était légèrement accéléré au son de la voix féminine.

-Bonjour...

-Ouh la ! On dirait que ce n'est pas la pleine forme !

-Non, je reviens de mission et j'ai dû supporter le Dr Tête à claque...

Il s'arrêta très vite de parler, se rendant compte que le technicien en question était peut-être un de ses amis.

-Qui ?

-Un type assez petit, blond et avec des lunettes carrées...

-Ah ! Vous voulez parler du Dr Kirov ?

-Peut-être... j'avoue ne pas m'être intéressé à son nom. Rien que le fait de l'entendre se plaindre de tout et de tous, m'a très vite donné l'envie de l'abandonner sur la planète, mais comme il était sous ma responsabilité, j'ai dû le ramener...

-Là, je ne vous comprends pas ! Franchement, si vous l'aviez laissé là bas, je suis persuadée qu'une fête aurait été donnée en votre honneur ! Ce type est le pire des hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer !

-C'est gentil à vous de me réconforter de la sorte...

-Ce n'est pas du réconfort. Si je devais vous réconforter, je m'y prendrais autrement !

... Et elle se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

-Désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, la fatigue, peut-être ?

Evan sourit. Décidément, la jeune femme lui plaisait énormément.

-Ce n'est pas grave... je comprends...

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ? J'aurais bien aimé être réconforté de cette façon...

Evan se mordit la langue. Pourquoi avait-il insisté et sortit cette phrase stupide ? Maintenant, elle n'allait certainement plus l'apprécier autant.

-Bon... et bien maintenant, au moins on sait ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre... Murmura Giu.

Evan cru avoir mal entendu. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Ça alors !

Ils étaient encore plantés devant l'entrée de la chambre du jeune militaire, la porte de celle-ci était toujours ouverte.

-Je voulais prendre une douche, vous venez ?

Giu le regarda, très étonnée. Il n'allait pas un peu vite là ?

-Euh... je veux dire, vous entrez et vous m'attendez ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous brusquer...

Allez ! Vas-y ! Tu n'attends que ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dit une charmante petite voix trèèèèès impatiente à l'oreille de Giu.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, partagée entre l'idée de rentrer et de l'attendre, et celle d'aller avec lui sous la douche...

Allez ! Allez ! Vas-y ! Moi, à ta place, je n'attendrais pas trois siècles ! Mais si tu veux, je peux prendre ta place ! Insista encore la petite voix.

-Oh la ferme ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander de m'attendre... Dit alors Lorne, croyant qu'elle s'était adressée à lui.

Elle se rendit compte enfin de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oh bon sang ! Non ! Ne le prenez pas pour vous ! Je ne m'adressais pas à vous !

-Ah bon ! A qui alors ?

-A cette petite voix de malheur dans ma tête qui voulait prendre ma place si je ne me décidais pas à rentrer avec vous !

Et voilà... Encore une...

Lorne pencha la tête de côté. Dommage... Il l'aimait bien...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Giu devant le drôle d'air qu'il avait.

-Vous êtes... euh...

Il croisa et décroisa ses mains, légèrement embarrassé.

-Je suis... quoi ?

-Schysophrène ? Dit Lorne d'une petite voix.

-Quoi ? Couina Giu, mais pourquoi vous dites... oh ! Non, je ne suis pas schyso !

Puis elle éclata de rire.

-Non ! En fait, la petite voix, c'était ma conscience qui me disait de foncer, alors je lui ai dit de la fermer !

Et de deux...

-Vous pourriez l'écouter... Rétorqua alors Evan, saisissant la perche involontaire.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se faisaient face et ne disaient plus rien. Partagés entre l'envie de se sauver chacun de leur côté et celle de se ruer ensemble dans la chambre derrière eux...

Puis la main d'Evan se leva doucement et saisit les doigts fins de la jeune femme. Il les serra tendrement et recula dans sa chambre, toujours silencieusement, lui laissant tout de même le choix...

Choix qui fut vite fait. Avec un sourire un peu crispé, elle entra à sa suite et Evan ferma la porte...

oOoOo

Courant presque pour se maintenir à la hauteur du Satédien, Athéna lui posa une question.

-Mais je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi je vais servir si je ne peux pas les approcher !

-On peut communiquer en écrivant. C'est ce qu'a fait Teyla en me demandant d'aller chercher Carson.

-Oui, mais là, c'est moi !

-Ça fait une différence ? Vous êtes médecin aussi, non ?

Elle sourit en l'entendant parler. Ronon avait beau être un géant à l'aspect bourru, il n'en était pas moins adorable. Et elle l'adorait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je me mets à penser à ça maintenant ? Se dit-elle.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de se dire, elle s'emmêla les pieds et faillit s'étaler.

Encore. D'ailleurs, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle trébuchait en sa présence...

Faudrait-il qu'elle réapprenne à marcher pour éviter de se rendre ridicule quand elle était à ses côtés ?

Mais Ronon l'avait pressenti et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'embrasse le sol.

Il préférait que ce soit lui qu'elle embrasse, pas le sol...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je me mets à penser à ça maintenant ? Se dit-il.

-Euh... je vais ralentir... Réussit-il à dire.

-Non, surtout pas ! Je vais essayer de regarder où je mets mes pieds !

Et comme preuve d'une évidente bonne volonté, elle s'avança résolument dans le couloir.

... Avant de s'arrêter quand elle arriva à une intersection.

Sans rien dire, ni avoir aucune parole désobligeante, Ronon reprit les devants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se présentaient devant la porte de la salle et il l'ouvrit, tout en la prévenant.

-Voilà, on y est ! Mais ne vous approchez pas trop près, il y a un champ de force.

-Teyla ! Colonel !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de les appeler, ils ne vous entendent pas.

-Mais alors comment leur faire savoir qu'on est là ?

Sans parler, ce qu'il savait inutile, Ronon se mit à faire de grand geste.

Il espérait, par ce moyen, faire comprendre qu'il était là avec le docteur que Teyla lui avait demandé d'aller chercher.

oOoOo

-Vous devriez vous reposer, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de vouloir résister au sommeil...

-Non, je ne dois pas dormir, vous avez eu un choc et je dois vous tenir éveillé !

-Je vais bien...

John essaya de se relever et avec l'aide de Teyla, s'adossa à la colonne.

-Vous allez bien ? Vraiment bien ?

-Oui, ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux. Merci...

Teyla le regarda et il lui fit un sourire qui la fit fondre. Elle le trouvait décidément très charmeur. Même quand il n'allait pas bien, il essayait de ne pas le faire paraître.

Puis, regardant par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme, il se mit à sourire.

-Ça va ? Redemanda t-elle.

-Quelqu'un souhaite attirer notre attention je pense...

Puis en faisant un signe du menton, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se retourner.

-Ah Ronon ! S'écria t-elle en se levant très vite.

Elle s'avança vers lui, mais au bout de deux pas, elle s'arrêta et retourna vers le militaire. A son expression étonnée, elle s'expliqua.

-Le calepin.

-Ah oui... la communication...

Teyla ne répondit pas, se contentant de griffonner encore. Puis elle se leva et le montra au docteur.

-Que lui avez-vous écrit ? Demanda John assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

-Que vous vous êtes cogné la tête très fort et que vous aviez la tête qui tournait.

-Et que dit-elle ?

Teyla attendit qu'Athéna écrive sur son portable pour lire.

-A-t-il eu des nausées ? A-t-il envie de dormir ? Des blessures apparentes ? Mal à la tête ? Fièvre ?

Puis elle se tourna vers le militaire.

-Alors ? Que dois-je écrire ?

John était embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, mais là, pas d'intimité pour une visite médicale.

A domicile, certes, mais à distance aussi.

-Et bien, pour les nausées... elles sont passées, je suis fatigué, mais je pense que c'est normal, l'inactivité m'endors... pour les blessures, j'ai un peu mal partout, mais je n'ai rien d'apparent, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais vu le choc, je pense que c'est normal et je ne crois pas avoir de la fièvre... voilà, j'ai fait mon diagnostique, ça donne quoi ?

Teyla écrivait au fur et à mesure des paroles de John et tourna le calepin afin de le faire lire au docteur.

-Alors ? Le verdict ? Demanda le militaire, un peu inquiet du silence qui régnait.

oOoOo

Elisabeth était toujours devant son portable. Rodney était aussi devant le sien et les neurones des deux docteurs étaient à la limite de la surchauffe.

Elisabeth se triturait la tête à se demander pourquoi les anciens avaient pu inventer une machine qui devait faire comprendre aux gens ce qu'ils désiraient.

Pourquoi toujours vouloir faire aller les choses plus vite que ce qu'elles doivent ?

Pourquoi ne pas laisser les gens aller à leur rythme, les laisser faire leurs erreurs, pour ensuite les laisser les réparer à leur façon ? Pourquoi toujours vouloir trouver une explication à tout ?

Et Rodney se demandait comment il pouvait faire disparaître ce fichu champ de force afin de délivrer ses amis de leur piège de cristal.

... Cristal.

Il devait les sortir de là, car il se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas manquer d'oxygène.

... Cristal.

Et la nourriture ? Comment allaient-ils survivre s'ils n'avaient pas de quoi manger ?

... Cristal.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à un piège de cristal ? Ce mot revenait comme un leitmotiv dans son esprit.

-Dites, vous vous rappelez avoir vu un cristal dans la pièce ? S'exclama t-il soudain.

-Quoi ? Demanda Elisabeth en levant la tête vers le scientifique.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le mot cristal qui n'arrête pas de revenir dans ma tête et...

Il claqua vivement ses doigts puis s'exclama.

-Le cristal !

-Quel cristal ?

-Celui qu'ils ont vu à l'intérieur de la colonne ! Rappelez-vous ! Quand ça s'est mis à bouger et qu'un trou est apparu, ils se sont approchés et il me semble que Teyla a dit qu'elle voyait un cristal !

-Et... ?

Elisabeth ne voyait pas vraiment où Rodney voulait en venir.

-Ça doit être ça ! Le cristal ! La source d'énergie qui apparait comme une signature thermique !

-Mais... les signatures thermiques ne sont-elles pas humaines ? Là, vous me parlez d'un minéral, pas d'un être humain !

-Les E2PZ émettent de l'énergie !

-Mais pas de signatures thermiques ! Insista Elisabeth.

-Oui, mais comme on ne sait pas ce que c'est, on peut supposer que c'était ça !

-D'accord... Murmura Elisabeth, mais ça nous amène à quoi ?

-A rien ! S'énerva Rodney, à rien du tout puisqu'on ne peut pas traverser ce foutu champ de force pour voir ce foutu cristal !

Le scientifique était en rogne. Il avait sous la main quelque chose d'inhabituel mais ne pouvait pas l'étudier !

Et tout ça parce que deux personnes qui ressentaient quelque chose l'une pour l'autre n'était pas foutu de l'admettre !

-Faudrait peut-être leur dire... Murmura t-il alors.

-Leur dire quoi ? Et à qui ?

-A Sheppard et Teyla ! Si on leur disait qu'il suffirait qu'ils se parlent pour sortir de là, ils seraient certainement contents !

-Je n'en suis pas sûre...

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ce serait admettre qu'ils s'aiment et ils savent, enfin surtout Sheppard, que l'armée n'admet pas ce fait.

-Et depuis quand obéirait-il à ce genre de règlement ? S'étonna Rodney, je croyais qu'il avait atterri ici à cause de son comportement, alors pourquoi il s'inquiéterait des "qu'en dira t'on" ?

-Vous admettriez que vous ressentez quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié pour quelqu'un de votre équipe ?

-Euh... étant donné que la seule personne qui serait susceptible de m'intéresser serait éventuellement Teyla, non, je ne pense pas que ça m'arrivera !

-Il ne l'admettra jamais.

-C'est un idiot !

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

-Vous allez où ?

-Je vais leur dire comment faire pour sortir, en espérant que s'ils se parlent ça suffira !

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-Comme vous voulez, mais je pense m'en sortir tout seul ! Dit-il en souriant largement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout ? Répliqua Elisabeth, intriguée.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre quelque chose au capitaine Kirk...

-A qui ?

-Sheppard !

-Mais... vous venez de dire...

-Ouais, je sais, mais son comportement envers les femmes me fait invariablement penser à celui du capitaine Kirk dans Star Trek. Un dragueur...

Il avait sorti le dernier mot avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée, ce qui fit sourire Elisabeth. Le Dr McKay serait-il jaloux du succès du militaire envers la gent féminine ?

Après tout, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle avait déjà remarqué comment le chef militaire de la cité pouvait avoir l'air charmeur dès qu'un joli minois pointait le bout de son nez...

-Bon allez-y, je pense qu'effectivement vous vous en sortirez parfaitement sans moi. Je vais essayer de continuer sur les traductions au cas où...

Et Rodney se dépêcha de sortir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lui, le scientifique le plus intelligent des deux galaxies réunies, allait apprendre les choses de l'amour au plus grand séducteur de la cité.

-Quel pied... Murmura t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !  
Ça avance pour Lorne, ça va pas tarder pour Ronon et pour Teyla et John vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. Chapter 14

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

Il était sous la douche, se demandant comment il devait se comporter avec elle. Devait-il ou ne devait-il pas passer à l'acte ? Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient...

Comment lui parler ? De quoi lui parler ? Pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de questions ? Depuis quand se posait-il ce genre de questions ?

Depuis aujourd'hui.

Parce que c'était elle. Elle qui l'impressionnait. Elle qui le charmait. Elle qu'il aimait.

Aimait ? Parce qu'il l'aimait ? C'était ça la douleur presque insupportable qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle ?

-Bon sang, je suis tombé amoureux ?

Il n'en revenait pas ! Si vite ?

Mais depuis quand fallait-il du temps avant de tomber amoureux ? Et le coup de foudre ?

Souriant sous le jet d'eau, un sourire un peu crispé au coin de la bouche, il tourna le robinet en position "eau froide".

Parce que les idées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit l'avaient plutôt échauffé...

Douche froide qui remplit très vite son office. Il en ressortit très vite en claquant presque des dents. Il se rhabilla tout aussi vite, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé en plan. Mais quand il entra doucement dans sa chambre, ce qu'il vit lui fit battre le cœur encore plus vite. Il s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit et s'assit sur le rebord en évitant de bouger trop le matelas. Elle s'était endormie. Il en profita pour l'observer. Il l'a trouvait magnifique. De beaux cheveux bruns, souples et soyeux...

Il s'en rendit compte, car il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

Des cils longs et noirs, qui pour l'instant, jetaient une ombre sur ses joues et qui cachaient des pupilles vertes. Il ne les voyait pas, mais l'avait remarqué. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts.

Recroquevillée sur le matelas, elle semblait avoir froid. Alors il tira doucement sur la couverture sur laquelle elle était couchée, puis la couvrit délicatement avec.

Il n'était pas très tard, à peine deux heures de l'après midi, mais lui aussi était fatigué. Certainement à cause de la mission du matin. La tentation de se coucher à ses côtés est très forte mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de le faire. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il aimait les femmes, il l'aimait elle, mais s'allonger à ses côtés alors qu'elle ne le savait pas, pouvait-il vraiment le faire ?

Il se mit à bailler et porta sa main à ses yeux. Il les frottas doucement, puis il se leva et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se fit presque peur. Il avait les yeux rouges. Pas parce qu'il venait de se les frotter, mais parce qu'il avait du mal à les garder ouvert.

Posant les deux mains sur le lavabo, il poussa un énorme soupir en baissant la tête. Dormir...

Il voulait juste dormir un peu...

-Tant pis, il faut que je me repose...

Il se rapprocha de son lit, hésitant, puis s'assit dessus et enfin, s'allongea. Essayant de ne pas toucher la jeune femme, il se mit sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, mais comme elle était repliée elle aussi, la partie la plus charnue de chacun d'eux, à savoir leurs postérieurs, rentra doucement en contact.

Evan cessa aussitôt de respirer.

Ne pas bouger, ne rien dire, ne pas soupirer, ne pas...

-Aaaatchoum !

... Eternuer.

Le matelas bougea brutalement, mais ne réveilla pas pour autant sa colocataire.

Elle devait être aussi épuisée que lui !

La douche avait calmé ses ardeurs, mais lui avait donné froid. En frissonnant, il souleva la couverture et cala douillettement la tête dans le traversin en fermant les yeux de plaisir...

... Pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Une main venait de passer sur son ventre. SA main ?

Bien sûr ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, c'était forcément sa main !

... Et son corps.

Quand il avait soulevé la couverture, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et maintenant, elle aussi elle s'était calée. Contre son dos. Tout contre son dos.

Evan respirait vite. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur sa nuque, lui procurant de très agréable frisson. Il referma les yeux en soupirant encore.

Un gémissement ? Il venait bien d'entendre un gémissement ?

Le bras se resserrait autour de lui et la main commença à se balader sur son ventre...

Ouh la ! Pas bon ça... arrêtez...

Mais non, elle n'arrêtait pas. Les doigts fins continuaient leur manège, insouciants, complètement inconscients de l'état dans lequel ils plongeaient le jeune militaire. Il n'était qu'un homme et elle lui plaisait.

Point. Pas besoin de dessin, de toute façon, son corps parlait pour lui. Et ce qu'il y a de dommage, c'est que chez un homme et bien ça se voit.

Et heureusement pour lui qu'elle était dans son dos, sinon, il n'aurait pas su comment se comporter.

Langoureux...

Oh non... pas çaaaaaaaaaa...

Maintenant, elle gémissait langoureusement.

Mais à quoi rêvait-elle pour gémir de la sorte ?

Evan n'en pouvait plus et malgré lui, il se retourna. Elle se lova encore plus près de lui et dans son sommeil, frottait langoureusement son corps contre le sien.

Dur, dur !

Oui mais là, il n'y avait pas que la situation qui était dure...

oOoOo

Devant le mutisme de Teyla, John s'inquiéta un peu. Beaucoup, même...

-Alors ? Répéta t-il, quand pense le doc ?

Avant de se tourner vers lui, Teyla plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Rien, d'après ce que je lui ai dit, vous avez juste reçu un choc mais ce n'est pas trop grave !

John l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle s'expliquait, mais ne fut pas dupe un seul instant.

-Ça veut dire quoi en clair ?

-Vous n'allez pas trop mal !

-Vous savez que vous devriez aller prendre des cours avec Elisabeth ? S'esclaffa t-il.

-Des cours ? Des cours de quoi ?

Il se redressa contre la colonne en faisant une grimace et reprit.

-Des cours pour apprendre à mentir un peu mieux que ça. Elle non plus ne sait pas le faire...

-Mais je ne vous mens pas ! Affirma Teyla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ? Insista encore John en désignant le portable que Kostas tenait encore devant elle.

-Elle a écrit que vous alliez...

-La vérité ! Souffla t-il.

Plus moyen de mentir, il savait. Il avait compris rien qu'en la regardant. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir, alors pourquoi avait-elle essayé ?

-Et bien, d'après les symptômes que je lui ai décrit et sans vous examiner, elle pense, enfin, elle pourrait...

-Teyla ! S'impatienta le militaire.

-Commotion cérébrale.

-Aïe...

Ce fut le seul mot que John réussit à dire, pour éviter de paniquer. Une commotion cérébrale, il en avait déjà eu, mais il avait toujours été soigné dans les plus brefs délais et ça s'était toujours très bien terminé. Mais là, pas de possibilité de passer un scanner, pas d'examens possibles et pas de docteur à porté de mains. Enfin si, mais pas les mains, justement. Le Dr Kostas ne pouvait pas l'examiner. Alors comment savoir si c'était grave ou pas ?

D'après lui, ça ne devait pas être le cas, sinon, il se sentirait plus mal.

Bon, c'était vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas près à piquer un cent mètres, ni même se mettre debout, ni même replier les jambes et il venait de se rendre compte que lever les bras devenait de plus en plus difficile...

Teyla était encore à côté du champ de force, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour que John ne ressente pas trop la peur qui la tiraillait. Oui, elle avait peur. Peur que le choc qu'il avait subi, ne soit plus grave que ce qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire.

Et elle avait raison d'avoir peur, même si lui, ne le savait pas.

Car il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts... Fatigué... Il était fatigué...

Non, il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout...

Il s'était senti bien tout à l'heure et il aurait dû se méfier de ça.

En général, quand on va mal, on va mal. Basique, logique, enfin bref, on a qu'une hâte, celle d'aller mieux.

Mais quand on va mal, qu'ensuite on va mieux et qu'on va de nouveau mal, alors là, c'est grave. Parce qu'en général, on va encore plus mal. Vraiment plus mal.

Et il s'était senti mieux, mais seulement un court instant, alors pour se donner une contenance, il s'obligea à garder le sourire.

-Colonel ? Colonel Sheppard, John ! Restez éveillé ! Restez éveillé !

oOoOo

_Mais pourquoi elle court vers moi comme ça ? Elle devrait arrêter de s'agiter comme ça, de toute façon, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit alors... D'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne l'entends pas ? Elle a réussi à passer de l'autre côté ? Parfait ! Je devrais aussi y arriver alors ! _

_Une minute... Je l'ai vu courir vers moi, s'accroupir à côté de moi, mais que je ne l'entende pas me parler, alors que je vois ses lèvres bouger... Y'a quelque chose qui cloche..._

La voix de la jeune femme lui parvenait comme à travers du coton. Un bourdonnement plus intense, une lumière aveuglante qui l'obligea à cligner des yeux et puis, et puis...

... il ferma les yeux et glissa doucement par terre.

oOoOo

Teyla posa sa main sur son bras, le secouant doucement.

-Colonel ! John !

Elle posa ses doigts sur son cou, cherchant l'artère qui lui dirait s'il...

-Oh bon sang ! Il est en vie... Soupira t-elle.

Elle l'allongea le plus doucement possible et souleva ses paupières. Une de ses pupilles était plus large que l'autre, pas bon signe. Et pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir ça. Elle se releva en vitesse et écrit très vite sur le calepin. En tremblant légèrement, elle le montra au docteur derrière le champ de force.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Elle savait qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas, mais là, la panique l'envahissait. Elle était seule, avec un homme qui était gravement blessé et aucun docteur ne pouvait le soigner, alors qu'ils étaient à peine à quelques mètres !

oOoOo

Il s'était dépêché de descendre. Mais pour savourer ce moment, il n'avait pas pris le téléporteur. Non, il était pressé de le voir pour lui apprendre, mais en même temps, il savourait à l'avance la joie de lui apprendre.

Lui, le Dr Rodney McKay allait apprendre, non, allait ENFIN apprendre quelque chose à Sheppard.

Mais pas n'importe quoi. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour sortir de cette impasse.

Cette impasse qu'était ses sentiments envers une jeune femme.

Il en frissonnait de plaisir. C'était presque... jouissif ?

Oui, presque.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas comme ça ! En fait, il devait le reconnaître un peu, un tout petit peu...

Bon, d'accord ! Si, il était comme ça !

Les poings qui se fermaient et s'ouvraient, il ne tenait pas ses mains en place. Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, il passa la main devant l'ouverture de la porte et entra.

-J'ai la solution ! S'exclama t-il.

Juste avant de perdre son sourire...

oOoOo

Il n'osait plus bouger. Enfin, il essayait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respirer vite. Très vite, trop vite.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à sa mission du matin, espérant se calmer.

Rien à faire, ça ne marchait pas. Tout ce qu'il sentait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était elle.

Elle qui avait calé sa tête dans son cou, elle qui avait passé une jambe entre les siennes, elle qui le serrait très fort dans ses bras. Elle qui, si elle était réveillée, sentirait aussi qu'une partie de l'homme contre lequel elle était, avait comment dire... prit de l'ampleur...

Evan était mort de honte. C'était naturel, mais il avait honte de lui.

Il était fatigué, mais s'il le fallait, il dormirait par terre.

Hors de question qu'elle se rende compte de son état !

Alors, le plus doucement possible, il recula, essayant de se séparer d'elle

Oh, il y réussit, très bien même.

... Tellement bien qu'il tomba du lit.

Mais là, le bruit fit sursauter Giu violemment.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Keski s'passe ?

Elle s'était brusquement redressée dans le lit, les cheveux dans les yeux, l'air hagard et légèrement paniquée.

-Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

-Chez moi ! Répondit une voix.

-Qui est là ? Demanda t-elle.

-Moi... Evan...

Repoussant très vite les couvertures, elle se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et regarda partout autour d'elle.

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Par terre...

Suivant le son de la voix, elle se pencha enfin du côté où il était et le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte sur un "O" muet.

-Ça va ?

Jugeant la situation plutôt comique, il se mit sur le côté, se redressa sur son coude et posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

-Pas trop mal et vous ?

Elle éclata de rire et s'écroula sur le lit, se roulant dessus.

-Et bien, je prends ça pour un oui ! S'exclama Evan en se levant.

Giu n'en pouvait plus, elle pleurait de rire. Se tenant les côtes, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Debout à côté du lit, Evan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la regardait.

-C'est bon ?

-Oh oui !

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle était quand même en train de se moquer de lui, elle se rassit sur le lit et respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite afin de se calmer.

-Désolée… mais vraiment… c'était trop drôle ! Balbutia t-elle.

-J'en suis sûr !

-Comment vous avez atterri par terre ?

-En tombant du lit !

-La Palice n'aurait pas dit mieux !

-Je sais, mais je n'avais pas d'autres explications...

-Et... je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, histoire de se donner le temps de trouver une bonne excuse.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tombé du lit ? C'est de ma faute ?

Puis, prenant conscience qu'elle s'était endormie et que s'il était tombé du lit, c'est parce qu'il s'y était installé aussi, elle se mit à rougir.

Il était au lit avec elle ? Il s'était couché avec elle ? ILS AVAIENT COUCHES ENSEMBLE ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

Elle regarda sa montre, il ne s'était passé que quinze minutes. Elle avait réussi à s'endormir en quinze minutes ?

Ils n'avaient pas pu faire "ça" en quinze minutes !

Ou alors, c'était un rapide...

Et elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, des tas d'émotions différentes passant sur son visage. Evan n'avait toujours rien dit, espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas fait de trop mauvaise idée sur lui...

S'il avait pu être dans sa tête à ce moment précis, il aurait pris peur. Parce que justement si, elle était en train de se faire tout un film...

-Je dois dire que oui...

-QUOI ? S'exclama t-elle d'une voix haut perchée, on a couché ensemble ?

-Oui... Commença t-il à dire.

Puis voyant son air franchement estomaqué, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non ! Rectifia t-il très vite.

-Mais pourquoi vous avez dit oui ?

-Je répondais à votre question ! S'étonna Evan.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne journée enneigée !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	15. Chapter 15

Désolée, j'avais tellement de truc à faire aujourd'hui que j'ai pas eu une minute à moi !

Mais je suis dans les temps, on est encore jeudi pour 43 minutes ! lol !

Alors je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre et je vous dis "bonne lecture" !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

Lorne ne savait plus quoi penser. Ni dire...

Peut-être devrait-il se taire ? Ça lui éviterait sans doute de dire des bêtises...

-Laquelle ? Demanda Giu.

Mais apparemment, il allait quand même devoir parler...

-Et bien, celle qui me demandait si c'était de votre faute...

Ah bien sûr ! Il ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées ! Et c'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs...

Soupirant doucement, elle se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai parfois tendance à m'emporter. Excusez-moi...

-Ce n'est rien, la fatigue, sans doute...

-Si ce n'était que ça... Murmura Giu.

Se mettant enfin debout devant elle, Evan insista un peu.

-Et quoi d'autre alors ?

Elle leva la tête et lâcha d'un coup.

-Vous me plaisez. Et si je ne m'étais pas endormie, je crois bien que...

-Que quoi ? Demanda Evan avec un doux sourire.

-Qu'il y aurait eu assez de place pour nous deux sur ce ridicule petit lit...

Voilà, elle s'était lancée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de voir si elle se vautrait lamentablement ou...

Elle se vautrait, mais pas lamentablement. Et ce n'était absolument pas douloureux, étant donné qu'il l'avait retenue.

Ou plutôt, il l'avait attiré vers lui. Mais en douceur. Tout en douceur. Il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer et elle aurait pu refuser, si elle avait seulement esquissé le moindre petit geste de refus, il aurait accepté de la laisser partir. Mais apparemment, elle était aussi impatiente que lui de tester le matelas de sa chambre...

Et c'est tendrement enlacés qu'ils commencèrent cette douce aventure...

oOoOo

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rodney regardait devant lui et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Teyla paniquée et John à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Redemanda t-il.

-C'est Sheppard, il va mal... et je ne peux rien faire ! S'écria Ronon.

Le Satédien marchait de long en large, nerveusement. Et ça, le Dr Mckay et bien il n'aimait pas.

Il n'aimait ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. La peur. En fait, il n'avait absolument pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait peur. Et surtout pas ce géant. Lui qui avait échappé aux Wraiths pendant sept ans, lui qui, malgré sa jeunesse, avait vécu plus d'horreur que quiconque ici. Non, lui, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur.

Par contre, le Dr Kostas semblait parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Elle faisait courir ses doigts sur les touches de son portable et le tourna vers Teyla.

Celle-ci prit le temps de lire et fila vers le militaire, apparemment toujours inconscient.

Rodney la vit se pencher sur la poitrine du militaire et tourner la tête de nouveau vers le docteur, en souriant et en secouant affirmativement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Commotion cérébrale, enfin je pense... il a perdu connaissance.

-Vous pensez ? Vous êtes médecin ou pas ? Où est Carson !

Il allait appuyer sur son oreillette, quand le regard noir de Ronon l'en dissuada rapidement.

-Laissez-la ! Elle sait ce qu'elle fait !

-Mais elle n'est même pas sûre d'elle ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Vous sauriez détecter une panne sans pouvoir approcher l'appareil vous ?

La voix calme d'Athéna lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il venait de l'insulter, ni plus ni moins.

-Désolé... Marmonna Rodney, que peut faire Teyla ?

-Je lui ai demandé de vérifier s'il respirait bien, mais je ne vois franchement pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.

-Au fait, vous avez la solution de quoi ? Demanda alors Ronon.

-Hein ?

-Vous êtes entré en vous exclamant que vous aviez la solution. La solution de quoi ?

-Pour les sortir de là, mais si Sheppard est dans les vaps, ça va pas être facile...

-Essayez toujours ! Lança Athéna, je dois le voir au plus vite. Si c'est bien une commotion, il faut à tout prix le soigner et très vite !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit conscient, je n'y peux rien !

-C'est quoi cette solution miracle qui ne marche pas ? S'écria Ronon.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous exciter sur moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Mais je vais quand même lui faire comprendre...

Il baissa la tête rapidement. Le regard de Ronon valait tous les arguments du monde. Et Rodney se dépêcha de tapoter sur son clavier, puis le tourna.

-Hey ! Teyla ! Regardez par ici !

-Ça ne sert à rien de crier, ils ne vous entendent pas ! Dit doucement Athéna.

-Ouais, mais ça, ils vont peut-être l'entendre ! Dit Ronon en dégainant son arme

Il visa le haut de la pièce et tira.

Le bruit se répercuta pendant au moins cinq secondes. Le vacarme fut assourdissant et Kostas ainsi que McKay se bouchèrent les oreilles.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Je vais devenir sourd ! S'écria McKay.

Puis il regarda le champ de force. Celui-ci avait pris une jolie teinte bleutée quand Ronon avait tiré en l'air. Et au lieu de le faire disparaitre, comme il l'aurait bien aimé, il sembla à Rodney qu'il avait au contraire absorbé l'énergie produite par la déflagration.

Ils étaient tous les trois surpris, mais pas autant que le Satédien. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était la première fois qu'il tirait et que son arme réagissait comme ça. Il la regarda et la rangea à sa place, intrigué.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écria Rodney, maintenant, ils sont tous les deux par terre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

oOoOo

Ils étaient sur le lit, allongés et se regardaient sans rien dire. Par contre, dans leur tête, c'était un vrai chambardement.

J'y vais, j'y vais pas…

Ils se posaient tous les deux la même question.

-Vous croyez…

Et ils avaient parlé tous les deux en même temps. Giu leva les yeux et les plongea dans les prunelles bleues de l'homme sur lequel elle était presque couchée.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Si quoi ? Demanda Evan d'une voix rauque.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien…

Il bougea un peu, mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Mais elle le regarda en souriant.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis dans le même état ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

… Mais pas longtemps.

-J'ai encore parlé tout haut, là ? Dit-elle alors d'une petite voix.

Evan ne souriait plus. Il la fixait. Elle venait de lui dire franchement qu'elle le désirait et là, maintenant, tout de suite, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de la renverser sous lui, de la déshabiller et de l'aimer.

-Je crois bien que oui... Réussit-il à dire enfin.

Mais sa voix était tellement rauque et cassée, qu'il se demandait si elle avait pu comprendre. Il la fixait toujours et tout à coup, il la vit fermer les yeux et gémir doucement. Elle leva la tête et se cambra légèrement en arrière.

-Humm, c'est bon... continuez...

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses mains étaient en train de lui caresser le dos. Elles avaient dû devenir indépendantes, car il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Alors il continua. Mais il avait envie de plus... Alors elles remontèrent doucement, caressantes et douces, passèrent délicatement sur le côté de sa poitrine, qui se soulevait rapidement et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux joues de la jeune femme. Il l'attira à lui doucement, pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en caressant doucement sa bouche. Puis approfondissant son baiser, il bascula sur le côté avec elle. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant un moment qui leur sembla une éternité, puis Evan s'écarta d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois...

Le petit sourire qu'elle avait disparu brusquement.

Devait ? Il se demandait s'il devait ? Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de "devoir" faire quelque chose ! Elle n'était pas en manque à ce point là, tout de même...

Même si ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas...

Mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce que c'était cette façon de présenter les choses !

Devait ! Comme s'il lui faisait une faveur ! Quelle hor...

Elle ne put finir de penser, parce qu'il avait de nouveau repris sa bouche, mais là, il ne la laissa pas réfléchir. En fait, il s'y prenait tellement bien qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, il allait "devoir "faire quelque chose, ou sinon, il allait le regretter...

Evan avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas pris dans le bon sens ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire oublier cette malencontreuse phrase, avait été de l'embrasser. Sur le moment, il avait cru bien faire, seulement maintenant, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr. En fait, il perdait pied. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Giu se serra plus fort contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras avant de les passer sous son tee-shirt. Puis elle se mit à grogner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Evan inquiet, tout en picorant son cou de baisers.

-Ton tee-shirt...

-Mmoui... ?

-Enlève-le !

Et sans attendre, elle tira vers le haut le vêtement qui la gênait. Le major, amusé par la fougue de sa partenaire souriait en la regardant. Mais quand il vit que les yeux qui le fixaient n'étaient plus vert mais noir de désir, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. A peine le temps de dire ouf et leurs vêtements étaient pitoyablement envoyés à travers la pièce. Heureusement que le militaire était organisé et méticuleux, mis à part leurs fringues, il n'y avait rien qui trainait par terre.

Ce serait beaucoup plus facile de tout retrouver...

... Plus tard, bien évidement...

oOoOo

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écria Rodney, maintenant, ils sont tous les deux par terre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Le Satédien était vraiment ennuyé, il avait cru bien faire et voilà que maintenant, Teyla avait rejoint le militaire par terre.

Quand il avait tiré, le champ de force avait littéralement absorbé la puissance de feu de son arme et ça avait certainement dû avoir une influence sur l'intérieur de la pièce, car ils avaient pu voir Teyla s'écrouler doucement sur le sol, à côté du militaire, qui lui, n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement qui pourrait indiquer un réveil.

Ils restèrent impuissant quelques minutes sans bouger, se demandant vraiment comment ils allaient bien pouvoir les sortir de là, quand Teyla bougea un peu et ils virent avec soulagement qu'elle se redressait. Lentement, d'accord, mais elle se redressait quand même.

-Y'a du mieux ! Il faut qu'on réussisse à capter son attention ! Il faut que je lui parle !

Et il commença à s'agiter frénétiquement, levant les bras, faisant de grands signe avec, marchant de long en large pour qu'enfin, la jeune femme se décide à tourner la tête vers eux.

oOoOo

-Oh ma tête...

Teyla ouvrit les yeux péniblement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, quand elle se souvint de tout. Elle était à côté de Sheppard, regardant comment il allait et soudain, une sorte de flash puissant, puis plus rien.

John... Oh bon sang ! Il était blessé...

Elle se redressa très vite, enfin c'était ce qu'elle voulu faire, mais une migraine atroce l'en empêcha. Un haut le cœur la saisit et elle s'obligea à aller plus doucement. Si elle aussi n'allait pas bien, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Et des deux, c'était elle qui s'en sortait le mieux. Alors c'est tout en douceur qu'elle leva un bras, se mit sur le côté, puis se pencha vers l'homme. Lui par contre n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, priant silencieusement pour que sous son oreille, retentisse le boum boum si rassurant d'un cœur qui bat. Il était là. Régulier comme une horloge. Et alors qu'elle redressait la tête, un petit mouvement la fit regarder le visage de John.

Oh bon sang... il a des yeux magnifiques... Se dit-elle en le fixant.

Elle pouvait le dire, étant donné que le dormeur venait de se réveiller.

-John ? Comment ça va ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Mal... Murmura t-il, j'ai la tête qui va exploser...

-Moi aussi... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on est tombé comme des masses ! Enfin moi, parce que vous...

-Quoi moi... Souffla t-il.

-Vous avez eu un... malaise...

-Un... malaise ?

Puis il se souvint. Le choc, après sa rencontre avec le champ de force, le mal de tête, les nausées, puis le trou noir.

-Comment allez-vous maintenant ? Lui demanda t-elle encore.

-Je crois que je vais mieux. Même mon mal de tête s'en va...

Il était plutôt surprit. En général, ce genre de problème ne s'en allait pas aussi vite.

-C'est bizarre, mais le mien aussi !

John se mit doucement sur le côté et sourit.

-Tiens, nos singes refont des grimaces !

oOoOo

Ils étaient littéralement affalés l'un sur l'autre. C'est vrai que l'étroitesse des lits d'Atlantis y était un peu pour quelque chose...

Mais ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. En fait, la cité aurait pu couler, une armée de darts auraient pu débarquer, ou une bombe exploser, ils dormiraient toujours. Il était peut-être à peine cinq heures de l'après midi, mais vu le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la chambre du jeune militaire, on aurait pu dire qu'une tornade y était passée. Et la tornade était allongée sur lui, son bras droit pendait en dehors du lit et la bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle qui avait fini par se calmer.

Evan n'était pas en meilleur état. Même la plus difficile de ses missions n'avait pas été plus éprouvante que l'après midi qu'il venait de passer.

Le poids de la jeune femme sur lui finissait par l'engourdir un peu et s'est sans aucune envie pourtant, qu'il ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

-Mmmmm... Grogna Giu, pas contente du tout de sentir son matelas bouger sous elle.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et en prenant garde à ne pas tomber, la fit basculer doucement sur le côté.

-Dodo...

Il sourit. Elle avait de ses expressions ! Il s'était entendu appeler par toutes sortes de noms pendant qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais ça n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire...

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et elle rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Si c'est pour ça, vas-y... Murmura t-elle.

-Si c'est pour ça quoi... Répondit-il, la bouche s'approchant de son oreille.

Ça y est. Il y était. Il avait remarqué que quand il l'embrassait à un endroit précis, juste à la naissance de la nuque, légèrement en dessous de l'oreille, les gémissements étaient un tantinet plus expressif...

-Ahhhh... Gémit-elle encore, oh bon sang ! Mais pourquoi...

-Pourquoi quoi... Murmura Evan, la bouche glissant doucement vers la sienne.

-Tu...

-Oui, je...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il s'en fichait totalement vu que de toute façon, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler. Et apparemment, elle non plus...

Avec un sourire, il la bascula de nouveau sous lui et entreprit de la découvrir encore, mais plus lentement, cette fois ci. Et surtout, il allait faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui subisse. Chacun son tour...

Après tout, il était militaire, major et chef d'une petite équipe d'explorateurs, alors il allait certainement réussir à se faire entendre, non ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne fin de semaine et à lundi !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	16. Chapter 16

Pas de blabla, j'chui trop fatiguée !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 16

-Rodney, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ?

Elisabeth appuyait depuis un bon moment sur son oreillette et toujours pas de réponse. Elle allait se lever de son fauteuil, avant de s'y enfoncer plus profondément.

-Le champ de force ! Ils ne doivent pas m'entendre !

Elle avait été tellement absorbée par le problème de son chef militaire et de Teyla qu'elle s'était déconnectée du reste pendant un long moment. Elle qui était une diplomate hors pair, qui avait réussi à faire s'entendre des peuples qui était en guerre sur une planète, dans une galaxie lointaine, ne savait plus quoi faire. Deux de ses amis étaient enfermés et apparemment, McKay n'avait pas réussi à les sortir de leur prison, sinon, elle était sûre que toute la cité aurait déjà été au courant !

Il n'était pas de ceux qui auraient laissé passer un évènement pareil sans le hurler sur les toits. Même si ceux d'Atlantis n'étaient qu'accessibles uniquement par jumper...

Alors elle se leva et sans plus attendre, se dirigea vers les couloirs menant à cette fameuse salle...

oOoOo

-Ah quand même ! Vous daignez regarder de notre côté ! Venez ! Mais venez, bon sang !

Dire que Rodney était agacé était une gageure. Il n'était pas énervé, il était TRES énervé.

-Levez-vous et venez !

-Ça ne sert à rien de crier, McKay, ils ne vous entendent pas...

-Peut-être, mais ça soulage !

Il tenait le portable devant lui, voulant faire comprendre aux deux têtes de mules coincées dans leur bêtise silencieuse du "Je t'aime mais je ne te le dirais pas !", qu'il avait peut-être la solution à leur problème...

oOoOo

-Vous pouvez allez voir ce qu'ils veulent ? Je ne suis pas très en forme...

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sheppard fit une grimace assez comique à Teyla.

-Et moi qui vous prenais pour un grand soldat ! Je suis très déçue... Répondit-elle alors en se levant.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama John, un peu vexé.

-C'est vous qui devriez être en train de trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là, pas moi !

-Et le MLF, qu'est-ce que vous en faites ?

-Si je savais ce que c'était, je pourrais peut-être vous répondre ! Rétorqua t-elle sans se retourner.

-C'est juste le mouvement libérateur des femmes... Murmura John.

Et en disant cela, il regardait la silhouette féminine qui s'approchait de McKay, Ronon et du Dr Kostas. Elle avait un joli déhanché, un corps harmonieusement proportionné et surtout, elle était jolie...

oOoOo

Oh bon sang, mais pourquoi je pense à elle comme ça, moi ? Ça ne va pas la tête, c'est une amie, juste une amie, une coéquipière et une amie, juste une amie...

Mais il avait beau se répéter cette phrase, il la voyait de moins en moins comme une amie et de plus en plus comme une future amante...

Il ferma les yeux.

Calme-toi, calme-toi...

Mais maintenant qu'il s'était avoué qu'il la verrait bien dans son lit, il avait un mal fou à penser à autre chose. Fichue imagination débordante !

oOoOo

Inconsciente de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer dans le cerveau du militaire, Teyla était à présent devant le champ de force et lisait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le portable que tenait toujours McKay. Si au début, elle affichait un sourire, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un rictus le remplaça.

-Je vais être obligée de faire ça ? S'exclama t-elle en montrant du doigt l'écran.

-Faire ça quoi ? Demanda John, toujours assit.

Teyla ne se retourna pas, se contentant de pointer encore l'index sur l'écran.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être la solution. Il devait forcément y en avoir une autre !

Elle prit le calepin qu'elle avait fini par mettre dans une des poches de son gilet et écrit dessus, puis le tourna.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta John, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il y a ?

oOoOo

-Mais vous croyez qu'elle sait lire ? S'énerva McKay en regardant le bloc note.

-A mon avis, oui, mais elle ne sait pas comment se comporter face à ça, c'est tout !

Le Dr Kostas n'était pas psy, mais elle pouvait s'imaginer ce que devait ressentir la jeune femme prisonnière. Et même si elle n'était que docteur, elle avait entendu parler de la loi de non-fraternisation entre les membres d'une même équipe.

-Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour lui dire ? C'est pas si difficile pourtant !

-Vous croyez ça ? Demanda doucement Athéna.

-Bah oui ! Elle s'approche de lui, ils se parlent, se disent ce qu'ils ressentent et hop, le tour est joué !

-Mais si vous avez tort ?

-Et pourquoi j'aurais tort ?

-Vous n'êtes pas très doué dans les relations humaines, non ? Déclara alors Ronon.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, sidéré par la remarque légèrement désobligeante du Satédien. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Il s'y connaissait, lui, en relation humaine ?

Il avait été poursuivi pendant sept ans par des vampires suceurs d'énergie vitale ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir comme rapport avec les êtres humains ?

-Et alors ?

-On fait partit de la même équipe, vous croyez que ça va être facile pour eux de s'avouer ça ?

-C'est de Sheppard qu'on parle ! S'exclama Rodney, vous pensez vraiment que ça va lui poser un problème ? D'habitude, c'est pas ça qui l'arrête !

oOoOo

Teyla n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle et le colonel s'avouent qu'ils ressentent quelque chose l'un envers l'autre ? Mais si ça ne suffisait pas ? Comment faire après ? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Ce n'était pas le Dr McKay qui allait devoir faire avec !

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il s'y connaissait, hein ?

Tout le monde sur Atlantis s'accordait à dire que c'était peut-être la personne la moins apte à comprendre ce genre de chose. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait de faire ? Tout simplement d'aller voir le militaire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et le tour était joué ?

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, qu'elle l'aimait ? Et d'abord, est-ce qu'elle, elle était sûre de l'aimer ?

Elle soupira en penchant la tête, désespérée. Ils n'étaient pas sortit de l'auberge…

-Alors ? Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ? S'impatienta John.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait être si difficile que ça. Si McKay avait trouvé une solution, c'est que ça devait marcher, il était assez doué pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes qu'ils avaient tous. Que ce soit avec la cité où sur le terrain…

Teyla se retourna, puis s'avança vers lui.

-Alors ? Vous…

-Le Dr McKay a peut-être… Coupa t-elle.

Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui présenter la chose. Est-ce qu'il allait lui rire au nez, ou au contraire s'amuser de la situation à ses dépens ?

-Il a peut-être quoi ?

-Et bien…

Embarrassé plus qu'elle, pas possible. Mais le militaire en avait un peu marre de rester enfermé. Son mal de tête avait peut-être disparu, mais il avait encore un peu mal au dos. Il n'aimait pas les passages à l'infirmerie, mais là, il apprécierait bien une consultation, même si c'est pour s'entendre dire qu'il fallait qu'il reste un peu au lit, histoire de remettre ses vertèbres en place.

-Il paraît que cette salle a été faite pour...

Elle avait du mal à continuer. Mais se lança d'un coup.

-Cette salle a été crée pour permettre aux gens de se dire ce qu'ils ressentent et si nous voulons en sortir, il faudra qu'on le fasse !

John la regarda bizarrement.

-Qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Qu'on s'avoue ce qu'on ressent l'un envers l'autre !

Voilà, c'était dit.

Et quand elle leva la tête vers lui, elle put se rendre compte que lui aussi, avait une drôle de tête…

oOoOo

Dans les quartiers du major Lorne, c'était le calme plat. Enfin. Caressant paresseusement le dos de sa compagne, Evan se remettait doucement de leurs ébats. Giu n'était pas en meilleur état.

Les militaires sont toujours en forme…

Et il venait de lui prouver qu'il avait de sacré ressources !

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

-Je sais pas… Murmura t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Je sens plus mes jambes… Gémit-elle.

Evan éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle ! Comment je vais faire pour retourner au labo ?

-Tu es attendue ?

-Oui…

Puis, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se redressa très vite.

-Oh bon sang ! Je suis sensée bosser, pas faire…

-Pas faire quoi ?

-Euh… ça… enfin, pas pendant les heures de travail… Bafouilla t-elle en rougissant.

Du coup, elle l'abandonna sur le lit et se rhabilla très vite. Evan était toujours allongé et profita de la vue qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il était attiré par la jeune femme et apparemment, elle l'était par lui.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda t-il quand même.

-Non ! S'exclama t-elle, pas du tout ! Et j'espère bien que ça se reproduira !

Oups ! Elle devrait peut-être réfléchir avant de parler…

-Moi aussi ! Rétorqua Evan, ravit qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! J'aime beaucoup ta compagnie… en fait, je crois que je t'aime bien tout court…

Giu se sentit fondre. Elle aussi se sentait fortement attiré par le beau brun aux yeux bleu…

-Moi aussi…

Elle arrêta enfin de gesticuler et s'approcha du lit, sur lequel était toujours Evan.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra continuer à se voir ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas !

-Et bien, parce qu'on travaille ensemble…

-Oui, mais je suis militaire et toi technicienne. Il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de fréquenter quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partit de l'armée. A moins que ça ne te pose un problème à toi ?

-Non ! Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, enfin si…

Lorne se redressa, surpris.

-Et tu as quand même… avec moi… ?

Giu le regarda à son tour, se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait ça. Il la croyait capable de coucher avec un homme alors qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Puis elle éclata de rire.

-Non ! Enfin oui !

-Tu peux t'expliquer là, parce que j'ai du mal à te suivre !

-J'ai dit que je n'avais personne dans ma vie avant. Parce que maintenant…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, histoire de se donner du courage et lâcha.

-… il y a toi… Finit-elle d'une petite voix.

Evan se rapprocha d'elle lentement, prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait eu peur, mais maintenant, il était rassuré.

Il avait fait le bon choix. Et il espérait qu'il en était de même de son côté...

oOoOo

John et Teyla se faisaient face, silencieux.

Ils essayaient chacun de leur côté de s'imaginer ce que cette "solution" apportée par McKay, pourrait avoir comme répercussion dans leurs futurs rapports. Ils ne pouvaient pas en sortir indemne. C'était impossible et ils le savaient. Mais s'ils ne voulaient pas rester indéfiniment enfermés dans cette pièce, il fallait qu'ils essayent... Et croiser les doigts en priant pour que ça marche. Ce qui n'était absolument pas sûr...

oOoOo

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas compris ?

-Si j'ai compris, je ne suis pas stupide !

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama Teyla, indignée.

-Excusez-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs...

La jeune femme soupira, puis sourit. Après tout ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, alors pourquoi gâcher ça par des paroles qu'ils regretteraient sans aucun doute d'avoir prononcés ?

-Ce n'est pas grave...

-Non, ça c'est sûr ! McKay n'a que cette solution à nous proposer ?

-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé...

-Et je suppose qu'il vous a répondu oui... Marmonna John.

-Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr ? S'étonna Teyla.

-Parce qu'il a fait une drôle de tête quand vous regardiez ce qu'il y avait d'écrit...

-Et... ?

-C'est la tête qu'il fait quand il est assez content de lui. Ce qui veut dire en principe, que ça ne présage rien de bon cette histoire...

-Vous y croyez, vous ?

-Franchement ? Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vécu des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, alors je pense que oui...

-Donc, on va devoir...

-Et bien euh... je suppose...

-Donc il suffit de dire la vérité et on sort ?

-Ça, c'est plutôt à McKay qu'il faut le demander, pas à moi...

Trouvant dans cette phrase un répit, Teyla se releva rapidement et se rapprocha du champ de force, griffonna de nouveau sur le calepin et le leva.

oOoOo

-Et bien, je pense que vous avez tort ! Fit remarquer doucement Athéna en lisant.

-Alors ça, ça m'épate ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! Il préfère rester enfermé plutôt que de parler avec elle ?

-Parce que vous y avez cru, vous, que de leur dire ce qu'il fallait faire aurait suffit ?

-En fait, oui !

-Et bien vous vous trompez. Il est le chef militaire de la cité et elle est dans son équipe. Comment pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient continuer à faire des missions ensemble sans que ça s'en ressente ?

-Mais il faut bien qu'ils sortent de là ! S'énerva Rodney.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Surtout si le colonel Sheppard à une commotion cérébrale, il faut qu'il soit soigné au plus vite !

Rodney écrivit de nouveau sur son portable et le tourna vers Teyla.

-Il faut qu'ils prennent sur eux et qu'il le fasse. Ils n'ont pas d'autres solutions !

oOoOo

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? Demanda John.

-Oui... Murmura Teyla.

-Hein ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! Vous pouvez vous rapprocher ?

Soupirant et baissant la tête, Teyla se tourna et marcha doucement vers le militaire.

-Il a écrit "oui" !

-Mais vous lui aviez demandé quoi ?

-S'il suffisait qu'on dise la vérité pour sortir.

-Et bien ça ne me parait pas trop compliqué...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère sincèrement que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes parce que là, même s'il n'est pas tard, je suis complètement naze !

Je suis allée chercher un nouveau frigo ce matin et je n'ai fini de ranger la cuisine qu'il y a peu.

Et comme il est 3 fois plus gros que l'autre, fallait faire de la place et ranger des trucs ailleurs.

Vive les sous-sols^^

Allez, j'vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	17. Chapter 17

Et voilà la suite !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ?

Parce que franchement, avoir près de 20 lecteurs par chapitres et toujours et uniquement les 2 seuls revieweurs que sont Sheppard26 et SfGirl, c'est quand même vachement frustrant...  
Je me demande toujours pour quelles raisons personne d'autre ne se fait connaitre ?  
Mais je pense que je ne le saurais jamais, c'est triste...

Bon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter une bonne lecture à SfGirl, je sais que Sheppard26 est partis en vacances. Pour les autres et bien...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

Teyla était éberluée. Il venait bien de dire que ça ne lui paraissait pas trop compliqué ?

Il en avait de bonne lui !

C'est sûr qu'elle le trouvait plutôt attirant. Il était gentil, avait toujours eu une bonne influence sur l'ensemble des militaires qui était sous ses ordres et n'avait jamais eu de gestes déplacés envers elle. Ni même de paroles déplacées.

Mais pour ce qui était des regards... Parce que ça, par contre, il en avait eu. Et pas qu'un...

Et elle aussi s'était surprise à le regarder. Plus d'une fois qui plus est...

Bon d'accord. Question "matage", ils étaient presque à égalité.

Mais est-ce qu'il en était de même question sentiments ?

Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Et depuis quand ?

Elle osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit un peu peur.

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer... Un gouffre sans fond, profond comme l'univers...

Et elle n'était pas sûre du tout de s'en sortir indemne...

Oui, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, mais qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ?

oOoOo

Il souriait, mais au fond de lui, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Comment avait-il pu lui sortir une énormité de ce genre ?

"Ça ne parait pas trop compliqué !"

Bien sûr ! C'était l'évidence même ! Il suffisait de dire à la personne qui était en face de vous :

"Bon, j'aimerai bien sortir de cette foutue pièce, alors je vais vous avouer que je vous trouve plutôt bien faite, que quand vous marchez ça met vos hanches en valeur et que pour couronner le tout, vous avez un sourire à tomber !"

Non, ce n'était pas des sentiments ça ! C'était juste ce que n'importe quel homme normalement constitué penserait en regardant une jolie femme qui marchait devant lui. Car oui, il pouvait le dire, il trouvait Teyla jolie. Très jolie même...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle exactement ? Mis à part le fait qu'il aimerait bien la mettre dans son lit, la déshabiller, l'embrasser...

Mais ça ne va pas ? Depuis quand je pense ça en la regardant ?

Depuis quelque temps en fait...

Il fixa son regard et le sourire qu'il avait disparu petit à petit...

Elle était vraiment magnifique...

oOoOo

-Je pense qu'on peut les laisser... Commença à dire Ronon.

-M ais comment savoir si ça marche si on s'en va ? S'exclama Rodney ironiquement.

-Vous pensez que ça va être facile pour eux de faire ça devant témoins ?

Les deux hommes regardèrent le doc. Elle avait l'air gêné...

-Mais on entend rien de toute façon, alors pourquoi ça les gênerait ? Continua McKay.

-Si vous aviez quelque chose à dire à une femme, vous aimeriez le faire devant du monde même si vous savez qu'ils ne vous entendent pas ? Réfléchissez ! Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'être pris au piège, mais si on vient de vous apprendre que pour vous en sortir vous devez faire une chose que vous savez ne pas avoir le droit de faire, c'est encore pire !

-Vous n'avez pas parlé de commotion cérébrale ? Dit alors Rodney, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il y avait un blessé.

-Si, mais de toute façon, pour savoir exactement ce qu'il a, il faut que je l'ausculte et tant qu'il est là dedans je ne peux rien faire. Il faut qu'ils sortent tous les deux et le plus vite sera le mieux. Faites leur comprendre qu'on les laisse seul, mais qu'on les attend dehors.

-Mais...

-S'il vous plait Dr McKay !

Ronon croisa les bras, regardant McKay avec insistance. Celui-ci fini par pianoter sur son portable en soupirant.

Pour une fois qu'il avait pu faire voir à ce Don Juan de pacotille que lui, le scientifique soit disant nul en tout ce qui pouvait concerner les histoires de cœur avait trouvé la solution, il ne pouvait pas en profiter !

Et qu'est ce que Conan le barbare et le Dr Quinn venait de dire ?

Qu'il fallait qu'il les laisse seul ?

-C'est vraiment pas juste... Marmonna t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, ça y est... maintenant, faites les venir... Ronchonna t-il.

Le docteur leva les bras et les bougea très vite afin de capter l'attention des deux prisonniers. Mais ils n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention de se quitter des yeux.

Et ça, Ronon, Rodney et Athéna s'en rendirent compte très vite...

-Bon... je pense qu'on peut les laisser... de toute façon, on les verra quand ils sortiront de la pièce... Dit alors la jeune doctoresse.

-On y va ! S'exclama Ronon.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, espérant que leurs amis arrêteraient de se comporter comme des enfants...

oOoOo

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Teyla d'une petite voix.

-A vrai dire... je ne sais pas trop... j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite...

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda Teyla, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

-A propos de... enfin... quand j'ai dit que ça ne serait pas si compliqué que ça.

-Ça me rassure... Murmura Teyla.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez un problème ?

Elle ricana sans pouvoir se retenir. Si elle avait un problème ? Il lui demandait si elle avait un problème ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il fallait simplement qu'elle lui dise qu'il l'attirait et c'était du tout cuit ! Alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

Prise de panique, elle se leva brusquement et fit les cent pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous rasseoir s'il vous plait ? Vous me donnez le tournis...

La jeune femme s'immobilisa devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il voit le docteur. Elle se tourna alors vers la porte.

-Ils sont partis ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Qui ?

Teyla se poussa, laissant le militaire se rendre compte par lui-même qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle.

-Il n'y a pas quelque chose sur le sol ?

Teyla l'avait aperçu, elle aussi et se rapprocha du champ de force.

-C'est le portable de Rodney...

Elle pencha la tête et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Inspirant bruyamment, elle se releva mais resta le dos tourné. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le regarder. Et ils n'avaient encore rien fait, ni rien dit !

Si ça commençait comme ça, ça ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour la suite...

-McKay a laissé son portable ? Wôô... ça ne me plait pas du tout, ça...

-En fait, ils voulaient nous laisser seuls...

-Pourquoi faire ?

L'Athosienne se retourna et regarda le militaire de travers. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris pourquoi ?

Mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il était stupide !

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Vous vous demandez vraiment pourquoi ? S'écria t-elle.

Surprit par le ton, John se redressa un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui l'avait mise en colère ?

-Euh... oui... Répondit-il tout bas.

Teyla soupira.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais vous êtes stupide ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Rodney n'arrête pas de vous appeler capitaine Kirk ! S'emporta t-elle.

-Mais...

-Vous pensez que c'est facile de se dire ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre alors qu'il y a du monde qui nous regarde ?

Elle était tellement abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle s'était presque mise à crier.

-Mais ils ne nous auraient pas entendu de toute manière ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Parce que vous avez l'intention de parler ?

-Pourquoi, vous avez envie de faire autre chose ? Rétorqua Sheppard.

oOoOo

-On attend combien de temps ? Demanda Rodney.

-Aucune idée ! D'après vous ? Lança Athéna en regardant du côté du Satédien.

-Me regardez pas comme ça, j'en sais rien ! S'exclama Ronon.

-Combien de temps pour quoi ? Et que faites-vous en dehors de la salle ? Il y a un problème ? Dit une voix féminine.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers la voix.

-Elisabeth ! Vous avez réussi à traduire...

-Non, pas plus que tout à l'heure et vous, que faites-vous tous en dehors de la salle ? Répéta la dirigeante.

-Et bien, si on est sortit... Commença Rodney.

-On pense qu'il faut les laisser seuls... Continua Kostas.

-Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda Elisabeth étonnée.

-Ah ! Vous voyez ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui...

-Ce sera plus facile pour eux de discuter de ça sans public ! Coupa Athéna.

-De ça quoi ?

-Il faut qu'ils prennent conscience de que qu'ils ressentent, alors franchement, je pense qu'on allait les gêner plutôt qu'autre chose...

Elisabeth était assez embarrassée. Le chef militaire d'Atlantis et un des membres de son équipe, prisonniers d'une pièce créée par les anciens pour permettre à deux personnes de savoir ce qu'ils pensent l'une de l'autre. Non, décidément, elle continuait de penser que c'était une idée stupide !

Heureusement qu'ils s'entendaient bien, au moins ça ne devrait pas leur poser trop de souci pour se parler.

Si elle avait su...

-Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? Demanda Rodney.

-De quoi ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation et ne savait pas du tout de quoi Rodney parlait...

-Combien de temps on leur laisse avant d'entrer ?

-Si ça marche ils en sortiront, alors attendons dehors ! Je suis d'accord avec le docteur Kostas. Laissons les tranquille. Ils ne craignent rien de toute façon, non ?

-De plus, si le colonel Sheppard souffre d'une commotion, il faut que je puisse le soigner très rapidement alors...

-Une commotion ? Demanda Elisabeth surprise, mais comment ?

-Il a oublié le champ de force et quand il s'en est approché, il a fait un vol plané d'au moins trois mètres. Il s'est assommé et d'après les symptômes que m'a décris Teyla, je pense à une commotion. Mais sans l'ausculter ni lui avoir fait passé un scanner, je ne peux rien affirmer...

-Alors il faut qu'ils sortent et vite !

oOoOo

Si elle avait envie de faire autre chose ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Oui !

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir ! Et si pour cela, elle devait crier sur les toits qu'elle l'aimait et bien...

Et bien, elle le ferait !

Mais il lui avait demandé si elle voulait faire autre chose que parler. Et crier était dans le même ordre d'idée...

Mais crier qu'elle l'aimait n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire...

oOoOo

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Décidément, le choc avait dû être très rude car il n'arrêtait pas de penser et de dire des bêtises...

Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir dit une bêtise...

Oui, il aurait bien voulu qu'elle ait envie de faire autre chose. Comme de s'approcher de lui et...

Il ferma les yeux brusquement, très mal à l'aise.

C'était assez déroutant. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. D'habitude, quand une femme lui plaisait, il faisait en sorte de lui faire savoir et si ça "collait" entre eux, ils passaient aux choses sérieuses.

Si malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, il arrivait quand même à se retenir et à ne pas y penser à chaque fois. Il se maîtrisait !

Mais Teyla... Bon sang, c'était un membre de son équipe ! Pour lui, ça équivalait à sortir avec un collègue !

Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se maîtriser. Il avait envie qu'elle s'approche de lui et il en profiterait pour l'embrasser...

oOoOo

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était en train de réaliser le rêve du militaire, elle s'approchait de lui...

C'était contre sa volonté. Elle ne le voulait pas ! Et pourtant...

Elle s'était accroupit à ses côtés. Ils devaient sortir et si pour ça ils devaient le faire, ils le feraient.

-Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de moi... Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il rouvrit les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait fermés. Les yeux rivés à ceux de la jeune femme, il déglutit difficilement et articula avec un peu de mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que je vais faire...

Et elle se pencha vers lui...

oOoOo

-Ça fait bientôt dix minutes, vous croyiez qu'ils vont y arriver ?

-Rodney ! Ne soyez pas si impatient, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'agir comme ça ? Répondit Elisabeth légèrement agacée.

-J'aimerai bien pouvoir étudier cette salle et pour ça, il faut que je puisse entrer !

-C'est tout ce qui vous importe ? L'étude de cette salle ? S'emporta Athéna, je vous signale, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que vos amis sont prisonniers et que l'un d'entre eux est blessé et vous, vous voulez...

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire... Coupa Rodney pour s'excuser.

-Je leur laisse encore dix minutes et on rentre ! Il faut absolument que je l'examine !

Ronon la regarda. Elle était déterminée et volontaire. Et calme, surtout. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir le même comportement quand elle sortait de la cité...

Il aurait bien aimé qu'un docteur fasse parti de l'équipe de Sheppard...

Et si ça avait pu être elle, ça aurait été encore mieux. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou à l'idée de la côtoyer tous les jours.

Il était entrain de tomber amoureux.

Mais il était le seul à s'en être rendu compte aussi tardivement...

oOoOo

Tétanisé, il ne bougeait pas. Il avait même gardé les yeux ouverts. Et il put se rendre compte que Teyla, elle, les avait fermés.

Mais quand elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et entrouvrit la bouche, il céda. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Et si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas, il l'aurait fait. Enfin, il croyait qu'il aurait été capable de le faire. Il n'avait jamais forcé une femme. Et ce n'était pas à son âge qu'il allait commencer...

Il pencha la tête doucement pour ajuster la position et entrouvrit lui aussi la bouche. Une langue se faufila à l'intérieur aussitôt et il entendit un gémissement.

Elle ou lui ? A vrai dire, ils n'en savaient rien ni l'un ni l'autre...

Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils étaient bien.

Ils s'embrassaient doucement, tendrement et ils étaient bien...

La main de John se leva et vint se placer sur la nuque de Teyla, caressant les cheveux et le baiser s'intensifia. Ils avaient envie de plus. Tous les deux...

oOoOo

A l'instant même ou Teyla se pencha sur le militaire, le cristal se mit à briller doucement...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	18. Chapter 18

Wouaouh ! Je suis contente parce qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui cliquent sur cette histoire !

Ça fait toujours plaisir de se rendre compte que finalement, même si les histoires de SGA sont un peu moins à la "mode" depuis que la série s'est arrêtée, il y a encore des gens que ça intéresse.  
Alors merci à vous !

Maintenant, place aux Rar's :

Merci **Shenendoah** ! Sur ce coup là, tu as bien raison, on a une belle équipe de bras cassés avec McKay et Sheppard. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! Bonne lecture !  
Par contre, j'aurais bien aimé "discuter" avec toi sur le sujet de ton dernier commentaire mais je n'ai pas trop envie de m'étaler devant un public. Aurais-tu une adresse mail, même une adresse "poubelle" qui ne servirait qu'à ça ? Comme tu n'as pas de compte FFNet, ce serait le seul moyen. Mais si tu ne veux pas, pas de soucis !

**et non, ça ne passe pas ! j'ai uniquement vu "de la neige s . . f r bonne reception"  
Essaye en cliquant sur mon pseudo, puis sur MP, peut-être que ça ira mieux...**

Merci **Maggy35** ! Dis moi, le "35", c'est à cause du département où tu habites ? Parce que l'Ille et Vilaine, j'adore ! Surtout la ville de St Malo et ces remparts, le barrage de la Rance et plein d'autres jolies choses. Par contre, c'est con que je te parle de truc qui te dise sans doute rien si ça n'a pas de rapport^^. En tout cas, merci de laisser une trace de ton passage et bonne lecture ! Bonne soirée !

Alors je ne sais pas pour vous mais je croyais qu'on était enfin sortis de l'hiver, même si calendrièrement parlant (cherchez pas, je viens d'inventer ce mot^^) on est toujours dans cette saison, parce que chez moi, il neige !  
Dire que samedi on a fait des pilons de poulets grillés au barbecue tellement il faisait bon et là, j'ai 5 cm de neige dans mon jardin...  
Et ça tombe encore !  
J'veux du soleiiiiill moi !

Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre (même si ça fait du bien, même si ça sert à rien) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 18**

C'était bon... C'était si bon...

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient totalement oublié où ils étaient, qui ils étaient, mais pas ce qu'ils faisaient. John s'était légèrement redressé et Teyla n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Situation plus qu'ambiguë pour le militaire. Il commençait à le regretter, d'ailleurs...

Teyla avait dû s'en rendre compte, assise comme elle l'était, mais elle ne le lâchait pas pour autant et s'était même plaquée plus fort contre lui...

Puis John abandonna sa bouche pour aller se perdre dans son cou, respirer son odeur, mordiller le lobe de l'oreille si fin, si délicat...

Teyla ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle frissonnait. La peur ? Le désir d'aller plus loin ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle serait là, assise sur les jambes de son supérieur pour l'embrasser passionnément. A se laisser embrasser passionnément. Les mains du militaire se faisaient baladeuses et avaient entrepris de découvrir tous les monts et toutes les vallées que recelait son dos.

Et celles de Teyla n'étaient pas en reste. Elle avait réussi, sans que John ne le sente, à passer sous son tee-shirt et passaient langoureusement sur son torse.

Elles s'arrêtèrent sur les tétons qu'elles agacèrent en les pinçant délicatement entre le pouce et l'index et le petit cri qui jaillit de la bouche de leur propriétaire en dit plus que n'importe quoi sur le plaisir que ça lui procurait...

Sheppard était assez indécis. Pouvait-il ou ne pouvait-il pas se permettre de pousser ses caresses un peu plus loin ?

Son corps lui hurlait qu'il fallait qu'il continue, mais sa conscience le stoppait.

Mais ses mains s'en fichaient...

Elles étaient passées devant et comme il ne savait pas comment le petit débardeur s'enlevait, il se contenta de passer ses mains sur le tissu.

Mais ça ne lui suffisaient pas. Alors c'est sa bouche, qui prit le relais. Teyla se cambra en sentant le souffle chaud sur elle et elle haleta en gémissant.

-Oh bon sang, Teyla... Gémit John à son tour.

Oubliant que n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les voir dans une situation très compromettante, John bascula sur le sol, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, ils se regardèrent quelques instants, immobiles...

Puis, sans aucun mot, Teyla se redressa pendant que John baissait la tête. Et là, l'explosion des sens...

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils devaient faire avant de disparaître...

oOoOo

Le cristal bleuté était de plus en plus brillant. Et la forme qui était apparue le jour où la salle avait été découverte revint. La silhouette, les mains croisées devant elle, avait un tendre sourire plaqué sur son visage aux traits fins.

L'homme regardait ses deux "prisonniers" et son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il les entendit gémir, bouche contre bouche.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de visiteurs et aucun de ceux qui étaient venus ne l'avaient fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de pouvoir quitter ce lieu.

Ils lui avaient donné du fil à retordre, ces deux là !

Mais il avait réussi sa mission. Maintenant, il pouvait les libérer. Il leva la main en direction de la colonne et le cristal perdit peu à peu de sa brillance pour ne redevenir qu'un simple bout de verre translucide.

Le panneau qui s'était escamoté reprit sa place et le "trou" de la colonne disparut. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre et le champ de force disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu lui aussi.

Mais ni Teyla ni John ne s'en étaient rendu compte. Dans la position où ils se trouvaient, ils n'auraient pas pu le voir. Et de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop occupés à autre chose...

oOoOo

Dans le couloir, derrière la porte, ils attendaient sagement. Enfin, sagement est un bien grand mot. En fait, ils trépignaient d'impatience, mais pas pour la même raison.

Elisabeth était très inquiète pour deux personnes qu'elle appréciait vraiment et se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir gérer ce qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte, obligés de faire pour être libérés.

Ronon les aimait bien tous les deux. Mais s'il voulait qu'ils s'en sortent, c'était pour une raison assez égoïste en fait. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec une personne en particulier et les problèmes de cœurs de ses amis mettaient sa propre histoire de côté pour le moment...

Athéna se faisait beaucoup de souci pour le colonel Sheppard. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais avait entendu parler de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et endurer pour la survie de la cité. Et elle était admirative. De même que pour la jeune Athosienne qui lui tenait compagnie. Elle connaissait son histoire parce qu'elle avait lu les rapports de missions avant de postuler pour ce poste.

Elle avait demandé à être avec le meilleur ? Ça, pour être avec le meilleur, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Les cas qu'elle aurait à gérer ici étaient, et de loin, plus différents que tout ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre à avoir sur Terre !

Rodney lui, en voulait à la Terre entière...

Enfin, à la planète entière...

Enfin, juste à deux personnes. Ronon et le docteur Kostas.

Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée d'avoir un docteur écossais, il fallait qu'il y en ait un grec, maintenant ! Et elle l'avait empêché de voir le fabuleux colonel John Sheppard s'empêtrer dans ses explications avec Teyla. Bon sang ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le voir bafouiller, à défaut de l'entendre...

Mais non, il avait fallu que monsieur muscles l'en empêche ! Mais bon, c'était vrai que la rencontre plutôt violente que le militaire avait eu avec le sol valait bien qu'il attende un peu. Il l'aurait un autre jour, son heure de gloire...

oOoOo

Dans la salle de contrôle, c'était plutôt calme jusqu'à ce que Chuck aperçoive encore le pic d'énergie. Il appuya très vite sur son oreillette afin de prévenir le Dr McKay. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont celui-ci lui avait remonté les bretelles la dernière fois et il n'était pas question que ça se reproduise.

-Dr McKay ! Ici la salle de contrôle, vous m'entendez ?

oOoOo

Rodney faisait les cent pas dans le couloir quand l'appel le fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodney, un problème ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Quoi ? S'exclama t-il en mettant la main à son oreille et sans répondre à la dirigeante.

/ Le signal énergétique est revenu ! Il y a… /

-Quoi ! Il y a quoi ? Demanda t-il impatient.

/ Vous êtes sortis de la salle ? /

-Oui ! Alors, vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a ou pas ?

/ Vous êtes bien quatre ? /

-Oui ! Et alors ?

/ Il y a trois personnes dans la salle ! /

-Trois ? Mais non ! Il n'y a que Sheppard et Teyla !

/ Je capte vos quatre signatures et trois autres dans la salle… non, attendez… il n'y en a plus que deux ! /

-Hein ? Mais personne n'est sortis !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda encore Elisabeth.

-Bon, nous entrons !

-McKay ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

Le scientifique se tourna alors vers les compagnons qui le regardaient plutôt durement. Et là, il se rendit compte qu'eux aussi, auraient bien aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait…

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut qu'on rentre !

-Mais vous pensez que… Commença Athéna.

-La salle de contrôle vient de me prévenir que le pic d'énergie venait de se reproduire et qu'une signature thermique était apparue pour disparaître aussitôt !

Et sans attendre, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture. Ronon mit la main à la ceinture. Qu'une autre personne se trouve dans la salle et qu'elle n'y soit plus aussi vite ne lui inspirait pas confiance…

-Vous l'avez réglée… Commença Athéna en regardant l'arme.

-Position paralysante ! Coupa le Satédien.

La porte s'ouvrit et quand ils entrèrent, c'est bouche bée qu'ils restèrent figés dans l'entrée…

oOoOo

Toujours enlacés, Sheppard et Teyla n'avaient rien entendu. A vrai dire, absorbés comme ils l'étaient, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la galaxie de Pégase qui aurait pu les déranger…

Elisabeth toussota, très embarrassée, Athéna et Ronon souriaient et se regardèrent brièvement. En fait, ils auraient bien aimé être à leur place…

Rodney eut un grand sourire. Il le tenait. Il tenait le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis. Lui, le simple scientifique avait trouvé la solution au problème de ses amis. Et en plus, celle-ci avait l'air de leur plaire…

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se faire entendre. Et là, son sourire s'élargit encore, rien qu'à l'idée de voir leurs têtes…

oOoOo

Le petit "woufff" d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fraya difficilement un passage dans le cerveau légèrement déconnecté du militaire. Il abandonna les lèvres de Teyla et se redressa un peu.

Les yeux grands ouverts à présent, il fixait le visage de la jeune femme.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs...

-C'est pas pour dire... mais vous êtes un peu... Murmura t-elle.

-Oh pardon ! S'exclama John en se dégageant.

Il s'agenouilla à côté et pour se donner une contenance, dépoussiéra son pantalon en se levant. Mais il avait oublié son vol plané et dut s'appuyer à la colonne pour ne pas retomber aussi vite.

-Vous devriez vous rasseoir ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Il sursauta tellement fort qu'il perdit l'équilibre et faillit retomber sur Teyla, toujours allongée par terre. Il réussit de justesse à passer une jambe par-dessus la jeune femme, pour trébucher juste après.

A quatre pattes par terre, il leva la tête et regarda d'où venait la voix.

-Elisabeth ? Rodney ? S'exclama t-il étonné.

-Et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama le scientifique, ça va vous deux ? Demanda t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

John regarda Teyla, juste à côté de lui et tenta de lui sourire. La jeune femme se releva très vite et essaya de reprendre une apparence normale tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder les autres. Elle était horriblement gênée...

-Asseyez-vous, il faut que je vous examine ! Dit Athéna d'un ton autoritaire.

Reprenant son rôle de docteur rapidement, elle s'exclama sans même regarder les autres.

-Allez me chercher une trousse médicale et tout de suite !

-J'y vais ! Répondit Ronon.

Mais en entendant la belle voix grave, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers lui et le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir pendant quelques instants. Puis son professionnalisme reprit le dessus et elle se tourna de nouveau vers son patient.

-Je suis décidément trop nulle, j'aurais dû prévoir... asseyez-vous !

John était tellement surpris qu'il obéit sans poser de questions et s'assit par terre.

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Euh... à vrai dire, un peu partout, mais c'est pas grave...

Athéna fixa ses yeux sans ciller.

-C'est à moi d'en juger si vous le permettez !

-... euh... oui, bien sûr...

-Quelqu'un à un stylo lampe ? Demanda t-elle tout à coup.

-Et bien moi j'en ai un, mais...

-Donnez le moi s'il vous plait !

Le ton n'admettait pas de réplique et Rodney se sépara de son stylo à regret. Il détestait prêter ses affaires...

-Merci... Murmura le doc distraitement, tout en regardant les pupilles du militaire.

Après un bref instant, elle se releva.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Elisabeth, un peu inquiète.

-Bien ! Enfin, sans scanner, je ne me prononce pas définitivement, mais il va bien !

-IL vous remercie ! Rétorqua Sheppard ironiquement en se levant à son tour, et vous, vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il alors à Teyla.

-Oui.

Athéna regarda la jeune Athosienne et la trouva particulièrement gênée. Remarque, n'importe qui à sa place l'aurait été. Et si ça avait été elle, elle aurait sans doute piqué une crise de nerfs, ou pire encore, se serait évanouit de honte. Alors elle décida de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et tendit le stylo lampe à son propriétaire.

-Merci... et je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas abîmé !

Le scientifique lui prit des mains en marmonnant que c'était encore heureux...

-Bon... pouvez-vous demander à Ronon de nous attendre à l'infirmerie ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Elisabeth, et vous, vous venez avec moi !

-Tous les deux ? Demanda Teyla.

-Oui, tous les deux !

Puis avec un petit sourire crispé, elle regarda McKay dans les yeux et pointa l'index à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Elle est tout à vous, maintenant. Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez !

Le ton pas très aimable n'échappa pas au scientifique qui la regarda, puis finit par détourner le regard.

-Je suis aussi content que vous qu'ils s'en soient sorti, vous savez...

-Je sais... Murmura Athéna en lui souriant, ce coup-ci.

Elle connaissait la réputation du scientifique et savait que s'il pouvait être d'une insupportable vanité, il était très fidèle en amitié. Et si son comportement pouvait prêter à confusion, c'était tout simplement qu'il ne savait pas le montrer...

oOoOo

Le major Lorne avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il était resté suffisamment de temps dans ses quartiers et qu'il devait aller à l'armurerie, histoire de ranger son arme qui était par terre.

Et là, il pâlit.

Que faisait son arme sur le sol ?

Il était devenu inconscient ou quoi ? Depuis quand laissait-il traîner ses armes dans ses quartiers ? Tout en se maudissant pour son imprudence, il se baissa, ramassa son Beretta et put constater qu'il était bien au chaud dans son étui et que la sécurité était enclenchée. Heureusement, car un accident était si vite arrivé...

Et malgré la fougue que lui et la jeune technicienne avait eu l'un envers l'autre, il ne s'était rien passé de dommageable.

Il ferma les yeux et un sourire remplaça l'expression d'inquiétude qu'il avait eue.

Il avait détesté sa sortie du matin, mais il avait adoré son après midi... Même s'il n'avait pas pu se reposer comme il l'avait voulu...

Il regarda sa montre et, stupéfait, constata que l'après midi était passée très vite...

Il était presque l'heure du repas du soir !

Il se précipita sous la douche car il avait quelque peu transpiré...

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un fringuant major qui ressortit, s'habilla fila au mess. Il avait une faim de loup...

Tient donc, ça creuserait l'appétit ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà, la salle a finie d'embêter nos deux héros et je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite !

Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	19. Chapter 19

Et bien l'auteuse que je suis est contente, vous aimez cette histoire !  
Alors un grand merci à vous tous et toutes qui cliquez sur ma fic, j'espère que vous continuerez à l'apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous et maintenant, place aux Rar's !

Merci **Maggy35** ! Et merci pour le compliment ! Tu es de Rennes ? C'est une grande ville que je connais très peu, la famille de mon homme étant du côté de St Malo, Rennes est un peu plus loin et on n'aurait pas grand-chose à y faire quand on va les voir...  
Maintenant t'es dans le sud ? Veinarde ! Moi je pense que dès que l'heure de la retraite aura sonné (Brrr j'ai encore pas mal de temps devant moi mais l'espoir fait vivre^^), j'irais moi aussi dans un endroit où il fait beau ! Ou du moins sûrement moins froid qu'au nord de la Loire ! lol !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Merci **Shenendoah** ! J'ai le même temps chez moi ! On n'est pas très éloignée l'une de l'autre vu que je suis en Picardie ! Pour l'adresse mail, le site de FFNET n'accepte pas qu'on les écrive, il les censures, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas vu la tienne. Si tu veux m'en communiquer une, fait le par MP et met des espaces entre chaque partie de ton nom et de chaque côté du signe "arobase" (il n'accepte même pas que je le mette ici alors écrit le, je saurais que je dois le mettre^^), sinon ça ne passera pas. Ça évitera également qu'elle soit visible par d'autres, si tu ne le souhaite pas. En tout cas, merci d'être fidèle et bonne soirée glagla !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 19**

Le docteur Kostas marchait d'un pas ferme. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux personnes derrière elle. Oh bien sûr, ils suivaient. Mais si pour échapper à l'examen qu'ils étaient sûrs de passer ils avaient dû embrasser un Wraith, ils l'auraient fait !

Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder.

-Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, vous seriez encore enfermés. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte ni l'un ni l'autre !

Athéna n'était pas psy, pas plus que Carson, mais elle avait deviné leurs tourments. Ils travaillaient ensemble, se voyaient pratiquement toute la journée, mangeaient à la même table le soir, passaient une bonne partie de leur temps libre avec les autres membres de leur équipe et ça se passait très bien. Avant.

Parce que maintenant, il y avait "ça".

Le baiser.

Les caresses.

Les regards échangés.

Les mots non prononcés, mais qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : pouvoir s'évader de leurs bouches...

Seulement voilà. Teyla n'était peut-être pas américaine, mais elle était dans l'équipe du chef militaire et elle voulait y rester. Pas question d'en changer. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien et avaient appris à s'entraider. Ronon, Rodney, Teyla et Sheppard. Quatre personnes très différentes, mais en même temps très complémentaires. Et s'ils s'en sortaient à chaque fois, c'était parce qu'ils se comprenaient. Pas besoin de mots. Parfois, un regard suffisait pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Teyla, vous allez m'attendre de l'autre côté s'il vous plait, je vais commencer par le colonel Sheppard, ça ira ? Demanda Athéna gentiment.

Teyla, tout comme Sheppard, avait marché comme un automate et ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et fila très vite dans l'autre pièce. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle avait fait. A ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-C'est une énorme bêtise... Murmura t-elle en secouant la tête.

oOoOo

Le major Lorne n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Et malheureusement pour lui, s'il passait pour un homme de charmante humeur et cela presque tout le temps, aujourd'hui, il passait plutôt pour une andouille.

Il était complètement dans la lune. Ou plutôt, il avait des étoiles plein la tête...

Ce qui fait qu'il ne répondait pratiquement pas aux saluts des personnes qu'il croisait. Mais personne ne lui en voulut.

Au sourire niais qu'il affichait, tout le monde se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie et ils étaient contents.

Même si personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, car si le major était très apprécié, très gentil et avec tout le monde, il était aussi très secret. Il n'avait pas le même succès auprès des femmes que son supérieur hiérarchique, mais c'était vrai qu'il se défendait. Et maintenant, lui, il avait une femme dans sa vie, alors que le colonel...

oOoOo

Ronon avait bien reçu le message de la dirigeante de la cité. Alors il avait attendu sagement, assit sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Carson n'étant pas de garde, il n'y avait personne qui avait osé lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, une trousse de premier secours à la main et ne sachant pas quoi faire avec. Il aurait simplement fallu qu'il la pose, mais même ça, ça ne lui était pas venue à l'idée. Non, la seule chose qu'il se rappelait, c'est quand il avait ramené le doc chez elle et qu'elle s'était accrochée à son cou. Et surtout, surtout ce qui avait suivi...

Rien que d'y penser et il soupira. Il avait déjà ressenti cela, mais il y avait si longtemps...

Et quand la femme qui lui avait donné cette sensation si douce était morte pratiquement devant ses yeux, il avait cru que son cœur était mort avec elle.

Il pensait que plus rien n'aurait eu le pouvoir de le faire battre à nouveau. Jusqu'à maintenant...

Et justement, quand il entendit sa voix, il se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il avait été un coureur pendant sept ans, avait réussi à se maintenir en vie grâce à sa force, son courage et sa détermination. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une petite bonne femme qui avait du mal à lui arriver à l'épaule allait rentrer dans la même pièce que lui qu'il allait se sentir différent !

Non, pas lui...

Il avait été le pire cauchemar des Wraiths pendant sept longues années, il devrait s'en sortir avec elle. Sûr !

Mais peut-être pas certain...

oOoOo

Ronon s'était levé et attendait. Dès qu'il l'avait entendu parler, ses mains étaient devenues moites…

Encore un inconvénient. Il les frottas doucement sur son pantalon et attendit qu'elle rentre.

-Teyla, vous allez m'attendre de l'autre côté s'il vous plait, je vais commencer par le colonel Sheppard, ça ira ? Demanda Athéna gentiment.

-Oui merci… Répondit l'Athosienne en s'enfuyant presque.

Puis Athéna vit Ronon et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oh, vous êtes là ? Vous pouvez partir maintenant, je sais quoi faire, mais merci à vous. On se voit plus tard ?

-Oui.

Sheppard avait remarqué que le Satédien éprouvait quelques difficultés à parler. Et devant une femme, c'était encore pire. Mais la, il espérait sincèrement que son ami trouve le moyen de surmonter son léger handicap face à la jeune femme. Pourtant, ils étaient aussi mal assortit que possible ! Mais quand ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ça crevait les yeux qu'ils ressentaient eux aussi quelque chose.

Eux aussi ?

Soupirant, il baissa les yeux. Et oui, lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un et bien c'était la jeune femme avec qui il s'était laissé complètement emporté tout à l'heure.

Bon sang ! Comment ça allait se passer entre eux maintenant ? Ils s'étaient embrassés, caressés et ils y avaient pris du plaisir tous les deux…

-Levez la tête s'il vous plait !

La voix du doc le fit brutalement retomber sur Terre. Il obéit sans rien dire et se laissa examiner.

-Bon, je ne détecte rien d'anormal dans vos pupilles, mais pour être plus sûre, vous allez vous allonger sur la table que je vous fasse passer un scanner.

John se leva et fit ce qu'elle demandait.

La machine passa sur lui et au sourire qu'afficha le Dr Kostas, il pouvait être rassuré.

-Parfait ! Je ne vois aucun signe d'une quelconque anomalie physique, tout est parfait ! Vous pouvez retourner chez vous, mais je vous suggère fortement de rester au calme ce soir et demain. Je vais en informer le Dr Weir afin que vous ne soyez pas tenter de ne pas m'écouter.

-Merci doc, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autre chose que d'aller manger et dormir.

Il descendit de la table, remit son tee-shirt dans son pantalon et sortit de la pièce. Mais en passant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la fine silhouette qui attendait patiemment son tour.

-Je pense que c'est à vous, maintenant...

-Merci. Et vous ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste bloqué pour demain et après, on peut recommencer !

-Recommencer ? S'exclama Teyla.

-Euh... oui, les missions, je parlais des missions !

-Ah oui ! Les missions bien sûr...

Rouge de honte d'avoir pu un seul moment croire qu'il parlait d'autre chose, c'est en baissant la tête et en marmonnant un vague "à demain..." que Teyla se précipita presque pour se faire ausculter, elle aussi...

oOoOo

Son plateau à la main, Evan regardait dans la salle, l'air de rien. Mais c'était comme s'il avait eu une pancarte accrochée autour du cou sur laquelle il était marqué :

"Recherche jeune technicienne brune aux yeux verts avec qui j'ai passé un super après midi."

Planté au beau milieu de la salle, avec un plateau qui tanguait dangereusement, il regardait devant lui quand un petit fou rire mal camouflé retint son attention. Il avait regardé devant, mais pas sur les côtés...

-Bonsoir major, vous cherchez quelqu'un peut-être ?

Il essayait. Vraiment, il essayait. Mais pas moyen. Ce n'était pas possible. Et il soupira.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Giu, inquiète de le voir comme ça.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Non... enfin oui...

Re-soupir.

-Je me sens complètement débile en ce moment... Continua t-il tout bas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Depuis que je vous ai entendu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. C'est infernal, je suis en train de passer pour un idiot...

-Ça, c'est vous qui le pensez ! Mais je peux vous assurer que personne ne vous regarde ! A part moi, bien sûr... vous venez à ma table ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Evan.

-Je ne sais pas moi... manger peut-être... ?

Evan posa son plateau en face d'elle, tira la chaise et prit place.

-Vous voyez, vous me rendez complètement stupide... il faudra rapidement remédier à ça si je veux rester crédible auprès de mon équipe ! S'exclama t-il en retrouvant un semblant de conversation.

-Pas de problème. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Ça vous tente ?

Si ça le tentait ? Il sourit encore, rassuré. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait l'air un peu bêta depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés...

Et le visage de la jeune femme, illuminé par un sourire lui fit plaisir.

Le major avait trouvé une compagne adorable et comptait bien faire le maximum pour la garder...

oOoOo

Oh bon sang ! Oh bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Désespéré. Et encore, le mot était faible par rapport à ce que ressentait le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

Il avait joué au con. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce qu'il avait fait à Teyla.

Même si c'était elle qui avait commencé.

Même s'il avait répondu avec fougue.

Même s'il ne regrettait rien.

... Et même s'il mourait d'envie de recommencer...

-Alors, vous êtes bon pour le service ou pas ?

John, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta. Ronon marchait à côté de lui et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte !

-Non, je dois rester au calme encore demain mais après, ça ira... et vous ?

-Je n'ai rien !

-Non, je veux dire et vous ?

Le Satédien regarda le militaire de travers. Il venait juste de lui répondre...

-Je viens de vous le dire, je n'ai rien !

-Je ne parlais pas de votre santé, mais de vous et elle...

-Moi et Teyla ?

John s'esclaffa. Soit il était très bon comédien, soit il était totalement stupide. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelle était la bonne réponse, il changea d'avis.

Il n'était pas sûr du tout que le géant qui était à ses côtés apprécie de se faire traiter d'imbécile...

-Non, pas Teyla... Insista t-il.

-Ça va.

Ça, c'était Ronon tout craché. Pas beaucoup de mots, mais le peu qui était prononcé et surtout le ton avec lequel s'était dit dissuadait quiconque de continuer. Mais pas Sheppard. Il était quand même un peu curieux...

Bon d'accord. Il était très curieux. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi le grand dadet à côté de lui, paraissait mort de trouille devant une femme d'à peine 1m65.

-Foncez mon vieux ! On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, alors profitez-en...

Sans répondre, mais avec un petit sourire caché par la petite barbe qu'il arborait, Ronon fixa Sheppard sans ciller. Il cherchait à savoir si celui-ci se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais non et il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce n'était pas le genre du militaire, quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait.

-Allez, vous n'avez qu'à attendre que Teyla revienne et je pense qu'elle sera tout à vous... en attendant, je vous propose de manger un morceau. Ça vous permettra de tenir le coup...

Un petit sourire en coin, qui voulait dire ce qu'il voulait dire, John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ronon et le poussa vers l'intérieur du mess.

Ils prirent chacun un plateau et se dirigèrent vers une table de libre.

-Mon colonel !

Sheppard se tourna et vit le major Lorne à table, en compagnie d'une femme qu'il trouva tout à fait charmante...

-Lorne, mademoiselle...

-Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je vous remercie. Vous êtes… ?

-Giu Tardis ! Répondit-elle en tendant la main.

-John Sheppard ! Répondit-il en la serrant.

-Je sais !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, vous êtes celui qui nous donne du boulot !

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de militaire, elle rajouta.

-Oui, quand vous cassez ou trouvez quelque chose, en général, c'est dans notre labo que ça atterrit !

-Vous travaillez avec McKay ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-Non, dans un autre labo, mais je le connais… de vu… et j'ai aussi entendu parler de lui. Bon et bien on ne va pas vous retenir ?

Le sourire du major Lorne n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis qu'il était à table. Mais quand il entendit Giu parler, il pâlit légèrement et se tourna lentement vers elle. Il ne savait plus où se mettre...

Elle venait purement et simplement de lui demander de s'en aller ?

Comment allait réagir son supérieur avec lui, après ça ?

-Non, vous avez raison, je vais moi aussi me mettre à table. De toute façon, je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains…

Mais avant de s'éloigner, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Passez une bonne soirée ! Mais soyez en forme demain, major...

oOoOo

John fit demi-tour très vite, juste pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son subordonné.

-Vous saviez qu'il était avec quelqu'un ? Demanda John à Ronon.

-Non.

-De toute façon, vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout en ce moment…

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Le doc vous plait ?

Ronon s'approcha d'une table sans répondre, posa son plateau dessus et commença à manger. John prit place à ses côtés et entama aussi son repas.

-Alors ?

-Y'a rien à dire...

-Non, ça c'est sûr ! S'esclaffa Sheppard, rien qu'à vous voir ensemble de toute façon, on a compris !

-Quoi ? Y'a rien à comprendre.

-Bon, je n'insiste pas mais…

-Vous avez raison, vous ne devriez pas insister, sinon, je pourrais aussi parler de vous et Teyla…

John se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. La phrase du Satédien l'avait remis à sa place. Il avait voulu se moquer de Ronon et bien c'était lui qui s'était fait avoir. Et en beauté !

Il ne l'avait pas cherché, mais là, il l'avait trouvé.

-C'était pour sortir de cette fichue pièce, rien d'autre… Dit-il pour se défendre.

-Ouais, c'est ça…

-Parfaitement !

-McKay a dit qu'il suffisait que vous parliez…

Et on pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que ça…

-Bon, d'accord, on s'est laissé un peu emporté mais…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier devant moi, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

-Bon, puisqu'on est d'accord, on en parle plus !

-Pas de problème !

C'est en silence qu'ils mangèrent, ne sachant plus vraiment quel sujet de conversation plutôt neutre ils pourraient avoir…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à lundi !

Bizz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	20. Chapter 20

Je constate avec plaisir que ma fic a de plus en plus de lectrices (lecteurs ?) alors merci à vous tous !

Et voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 20**

Evan n'en revenait pas.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez envoyé bouler mon supérieur ?

Le major était un peu ennuyé d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son amie. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça, aussi et surtout, sur ce ton là !

-J'ai été un peu trop directe ?

-Un peu ? C'est peu dire ! C'est tout juste si vous ne lui avez pas dit d'aller voir ailleurs si on y était !

-Il va vous en vouloir ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-J'espère que non... ce n'est pas son genre de reprocher à quelqu'un les erreurs des autres.

-Ouf ! Vous l'avez échappé belle !

Du coup, elle plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette et mangea de bon appétit. Elle s'était vraiment sentit stupide d'avoir dit ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas que le supérieur de son ami s'attarde avec eux. Elle voulait son major pour elle toute seule. Elle avait une chose importante à lui dire et ne voulait pas de témoins. Ce serait suffisamment pénible pour eux alors...

oOoOo

-Bien, vous êtes en pleine forme, vous pouvez descendre de là ! Annonça Athéna en montrant la table d'examen et pour vous aussi, pas de sortie avant après demain. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, j'ai entendu dire que les congés étaient quelque chose que peu de personnes connaissaient sur Atlantis !

-Ça, on peut le dire, mais ça ne m'embête pas. Sur Athos, on ne pouvait pas trop se reposer alors les quelques moments de répits que l'on a ici, on en profite !

-Allez manger, vous êtes resté enfermée longtemps et vous n'avez pas pu vous hydrater.

-Vous venez avec moi ? Demanda Teyla gentiment.

Athéna regarda sa montre.

-Et bien vu l'heure je vous accompagnerais bien, mais mon remplaçant... Commença t-elle.

-Est là ! S'exclama une voix masculine.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête au même instant et sourirent toutes les deux.

-Dr Beckett ?

-Oui ! On dirait que vous êtes étonnées de me voir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien du tout ! S'exclama Athéna.

-Vous pouvez y aller, je vais mettre ma blouse. Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit d'important arrivera pendant ce temps là... allez oust, fichez le camp, je prends le relais !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Athéna.

Carson regarda sa jeune collègue et se mit à sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Teyla.

-Ça vous ennuierait de l'emmener avec vous ? J'ai peur de devoir la sortir d'ici à grand coup de pied dans le derrière si elle continue comme ça !

-Dr Beckett !

Teyla éclata de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de la jeune doctoresse.

-Allez, venez avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se venge sur moi la prochaine fois que je rentrerais de mission ! Dit l'Athosienne en riant encore.

-Passez une bonne soirée toutes les deux !

Teyla s'en allait en direction de la sortie, mais Athéna ne bougeait pas.

-Dr Beckett, je dois vous dire qu'il s'est quand même passé quelque chose cet après midi et que...

-Vous avez tapé votre compte rendu ? Coupa celui-ci.

-Oui. Sur le portable. Mais en même temps, je n'avais pas grand-chose à écrire, sauf que...

-Et bien comme ça, ça sera encore plus vite lu ! Bonsoir !

Toujours en souriant, Teyla prit le bras d'Athéna et la força légèrement à l'accompagner...

oOoOo

Carson enfila sa blouse, un grand sourire aux lèvres et prit place devant son ordinateur. L'équipe de Sheppard n'était pas sortie aujourd'hui, donc ça devrait être calme...

Mais quand il lut le rapport d'examen qu'avait tapé le Dr Kostas juste après avoir examiné ses patients, il se tourna vers la porte, la bouche ouverte.

-Ça alors... même quand ils ne sortent pas, il faut quand même qu'ils se mettent dans les embrouilles ceux là...

Et il soupira. Pauvre Dr Kostas. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était arrivée que déjà, elle avait eu un petit aperçu de ce qu'était capable de faire l'équipe d'explorateurs la plus connue de la galaxie de Pégase !

Et encore, ils pouvaient faire pire...

oOoOo

-Il est toujours aussi paternaliste avec les gens ?

-Qui ? Demanda Teyla.

-Le Dr Beckett ! Rétorqua Athéna.

-Oui, il est très souvent comme ça.

-Bon, ça me rassure un peu... je croyais que je bénéficiais d'un traitement de faveur..

-Oh non ! S'esclaffa Teyla. Mais par contre, il peut être terrible, quand il se met en colère !

-Le Dr Beckett ? Ça lui arrive de se mettre en colère ?

-Oh ça oui ! Et dans ces cas là, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner dans les parages !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-Je crois que maintenant que je suis prévenue, je ne le croiserais pas sans être armée d'une seringue remplie de sédatif !

Elles avaient parcouru les couloirs tout en discutant et venaient d'arriver au mess. Prenant chacune de quoi manger, elles se dirigèrent à l'intérieur quand Teyla remarqua le sourire resplendissant du docteur. Elle suivit son regard et le sien, par contre, disparut aussitôt. Autant Athéna était ravie de voir Ronon, autant Teyla ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'entrer ou au contraire se précipiter en dehors de la cantine. Parce que bien évidement, IL était là, à côté de Ronon. Elle aurait dû s'en douter...

En soupirant, elle avança quand même. Il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent un jour…

Mais Athéna changea d'avis au dernier moment et se dirigea vers une autre table.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda Teyla, surprise.

-Et bien… en fait… je ne sais pas trop…

-Allez ! Ne vous faites pas prier ! Ils n'ont jamais mangé personne !

-Bon, d'accord…

C'est d'un pas décidé que Teyla s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Bonsoir, on peut ?

Ronon et Sheppard levèrent la tête et regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant eux.

-Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Répondit le militaire.

Ronon n'avait pas parlé, se contentant de regarder le doc.

-Fermez la bouche, vous allez finir par baver… Murmura John en le regardant.

Coup d'œil assassin de la part du Satédien, qui bien évidemment, fit sourire Sheppard.

-Alors, vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il à Teyla.

Parler comme d'habitude. Ne pas s'arrêter au fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés comme des fous quelques temps plus tôt. Mais le fait d'y avoir pensé lui fit encore ressentir cette étrange impression. Il se sentait presque gêné. De l'attirance. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça empirait ?

Peut-être parce que l'Athosienne avait l'air aussi embarrassé que lui ?

-Oui, mais je lui ai dit la même chose qu'à vous. A savoir, pas de missions avant deux jours. Ce soir et demain, c'est repos. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Répondit Athéna à la place de Teyla.

Puis elle se décida enfin à lever la tête, pour mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard perçant de Ronon sur elle.

Et c'est la fourchette en l'air, la bouche ouverte, qu'elle resta immobile pendant presque dix secondes. C'est court. En fait, c'est même très court, dix secondes.

Mais quand il y a deux autres personnes qui vous regarde bizarrement, puis se mettent à toussoter, histoire de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes légèrement stupide dans cette position et bien vous vous sentez encore plus stupide de rougir devant eux. Parce que ça veut dire que vous ne vous en étiez même pas rendu compte.

Elle essaya de se donner une contenance et finit de porter la nourriture à sa bouche, mais trouva soudain que celle-ci avait un goût de carton...

oOoOo

Evan et Giu étaient toujours à table, mais depuis que Sheppard avait été gentiment prié de les laisser tranquille, c'était le grand silence entre eux. Evan ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait ou non lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle avait raison. Quand les militaires avaient fini leur journée, ils méritaient bien eux aussi d'avoir leur soirée de libre ! Ils étaient constamment sur la sellette. Bien que ce soit rare, et heureusement, ça leur arrivait d'être obligé de sortir de la cité pour aller prêter main forte à une équipe qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture...

Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait personne dehors et en ce moment c'était plutôt calme. Pas de méchants Wraiths en vue, pas d'autres méchants encore inconnus au bataillon, bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait rien de pourri au royaume du Danemark !

-Euh... au fait, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

Et merde ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Elle avait l'air tellement angoissée qu'Evan s'alarma.

Me dire ? Me dire quoi ?

Evan sentit son cœur se mettre à battre comme un fou. D'habitude, quand une femme commence à parler comme ça, ça veut dire que...

Oh bon sang, non... pas ça...

Il espérait que ce n'était pas ça.

Oh bon sang, faites que ce ne soit pas ça...

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Enfin, pas comme ça, pas si tôt ! Pas si vite !

Il se racla la gorge, pas sûr du tout de vouloir poser la question et encore moins de vouloir une réponse...

-Oui ?

Il ne put sortir que ça. Plein de mots dans la tête, mais "oui", était la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire. Et encore...

Giu le regarda, très étonné.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

-Hem, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu as une drôle de voix... tu es malade ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-Ah, je croyais... bon, écoute, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile...

Pitié pitié pitié...

-Et bien dit le d'un coup, en général, ça passe mieux... Dit Evan d'une traite.

En fait, ça passe, ou ça casse...

-Bon, puisque tu insistes...

Non, je n'insiste pas, mais de toute façon, tu vas le dire, alors le plus vite sera le mieux !

Se préparant à la plus dingue de toutes les nouvelles de sa jeune vie, le major Lorne se redressa sur sa chaise, prêt à affronter l'inévitable...

oOoOo

John et Teyla regardaient Ronon et Athéna. Ces deux là étaient bien partis. Mais pour quoi faire, ça, c'était une autre histoire...

Et ils se sentaient gênés d'être là, à tenir la chandelle. Enfin ça, c'était uniquement Sheppard qui le pensait, parce que Teyla ignorait certainement ce que cette expression voulait dire...

Alors il eut pitié d'eux et se leva.

-Teyla, je crois qu'on devrait écouter le doc et aller se reposer pour être en forme demain. Je vous raccompagne ?

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, il soupira.

Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout ! Etre avec elle et devant sa chambre...

Mais la jeune femme ne pensa pas à mal et se leva aussi en baillant. Elle avait compris ce que John voulait dire et elle aussi, n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester là, à les regarder se regarder et tout ça sans dire un mot !

La situation devait être suffisamment embarrassante pour eux, pas la peine d'en rajouter...

-Vous avez raison. Je vais suivre vos conseils et aller me coucher. Bonne nuit docteur, Ronon...

-Bonne nuit vous deux, à demain... Lança John, d'un air jovial.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à les regarder, mais ils n'avaient pas bronchés. A croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde...

-Bon... et bien je crois qu'on va vous laisser...

-Bonsoir Sheppard... Répondit enfin Ronon.

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! Répliqua encore le militaire tout sourire.

Ce qui lui valut en coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Teyla.

-Mais... Commença t-il.

-Vous me raccompagnez ?

-Bien sûr ! Je vous suis !

Laissant les deux tourtereaux sur place, qui de toute manière n'avaient pas l'intention de les suivre, ils quittèrent le mess rapidement...

oOoOo

Inspirant profondément, Giu se lança.

-J'ai appris une chose cet après midi, quand je suis retournée au labo...

Il manquait d'air. Si elle le faisait attendre plus longtemps, il allait se mettre à hurler. Mais extérieurement, ça ne se voyait pas. Des années au service de l'armée lui avaient appris beaucoup de chose. Comme celle de se maîtriser. Dans toutes les situations. Et là, il devait faire un immense effort pour continuer de montrer un visage souriant. Mais en fait, il était mort de trouille.

-J'ai reçu ça.

Et elle lui tendit une feuille...

oOoOo

John et Teyla marchait dans le couloir menant aux quartiers d'habitation de la cité. Plus ils s'approchaient de ceux de la jeune femme, plus ils étaient nerveux.

-Vous savez, je regrette de m'être comporté comme ça cet après midi... Dit enfin John.

-Je ne vous en veux pas. On était deux.

-Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Teyla stoppa et posa sa main sur le bras du militaire.

-C'est moi qui ai commencé, pas vous ! Alors cessez de vous excuser, s'il vous plait. Si quelqu'un doit se faire pardonner ici, c'est moi, pas vous...

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire.

Teyla ouvrit grand les yeux. S'il ne l'avait pas voulu ?

Ça voudrait dire que... qu'elle l'intéressait ?

oOoOo

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise ça ? Il n'en avait pas assez fait ? Il fallait qu'en plus il en rajoute sous forme de phrase avec un style romantique à la Barbara Cartland ? Beurk !

C'était vraiment trop, même pour lui !

Il aimait le romantisme, ça oui. Il adorait charmer les femmes et apparemment, elles aimaient ça. Il le savait parce qu'il avait un certain succès auprès de ces dames...

Mais là, c'était de Teyla qu'on parlait ! Pas de n'importe quelle autre poupée évaporée qui se pâmait en le voyant !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

bonne semaine et à la prochaine !

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	21. Chapter 21

Hey hey !

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien parce que moi, j'ai les pieds gelés^^

J'ai constaté une légère baisse de lecture depuis le chapitre 16, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

Y'a-t-il quelque chose dans cette histoire qui ne vous plait plus ?

Vous la trouvez trop longue ? Dans ce cas, patience, il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres !

Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et à bientôt !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 21

Evan hésitait. Il regardait la feuille qu'elle lui tendait, mais sans oser la prendre. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Son avenir était peut-être écrit noir sur blanc sur ce petit bout de papier qu'elle tenait toujours.

Il finit par la saisir d'une main tremblante et la posa devant lui, sur la table. Mais sans baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir, mais en même temps, il le voulait...

Giu le regardait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Pourtant, il n'en avait pas eu l'air !

-Je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin pas maintenant. Pas si vite, en tout cas. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, mais je me sens bien avec toi...

Oh bon sang, j'aime pas du tout la tournure que ça prend...

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Couina t-il.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me parles avec cette voix là ? Tu as un problème ?

Un problème ? Non, pas du tout !

-Mais je reviendrais, enfin j'espère...

Je vais juste apprendre que ma vie va être bouleversée...

-... et tu auras droit à des congés de toute manière, non ?

-Hein ?

-Des congés ! Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre des vacances ! Si ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Des congés ? Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire dans cette histoire ?

Puis il baissa les yeux sur la feuille et commença à lire...

oOoOo

Un air de profonde stupéfaction sur le visage, Teyla regardait John comme s'il lui avait poussé des tentacules sur la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui plaisait ? Vraiment ?

Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas stupide, loin de là, mais en avoir entendu la preuve, la mettait mal à l'aise.

Comment faire ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-...

-Teyla, ça va ? S'inquiéta John.

Il bougeait les lèvres. Et si elles bougeaient, ça voulait dire une chose, il lui parlait !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

-Excusez-moi, mais qu'avez-vous dit ? Finit-elle par dire.

En espérant fortement qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle...

Elle se sentait suffisamment idiote comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-Je vous demandais simplement si vous alliez bien ! Mais je n'en ai pas l'impression...

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Rien... rien...

John croisa les bras, pas du tout convaincu.

-Je vais bien ! Affirma Teyla, mais ce que vous venez de dire m'a un peu... perturbée... Finit-elle tout bas.

Pour le coup, John en perdit tous ses moyens ! Il l'avait perturbée ?

Alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle aussi... elle aussi avait ressenti cette espèce de douce chaleur quand ils s'étaient embrassés ?

Qu'elle aussi avait été toute chamboulée alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser ?

D'accord c'était un baiser assez agréable avec une jolie femme qu'il trouvait très attirante, qu'il avait apprécié de tenir dans ses bras, allongée sous lui, caressée...

Bon d'accord ! C'était un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fantastique et s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, et bien...

Oh bon sang ! J'y crois pas !

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Vous venez de dire : oh bon sang, j'y crois pas, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Parce qu'en plus il avait dit ça tout haut ?

-Et bien... euh... à vrai dire...

Teyla se rendit compte qu'en fait, ils étaient à peu près dans le même état d'esprit, c'est à dire complètement paumés et elle décida de ne pas laisser les choses empirer.

-Ecoutez... je sais que ce que nous venons de vivre n'est pas facile et je vous propose d'en rester là.

-Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

-Oui... nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes, on s'entendait bien avant, on devrait pouvoir...

-Continuer comme avant ? Finit John à sa place.

-Oui ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre ! Rétorqua t-il en souriant.

Sourire figé, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou bien pleurer.

Rire parce que ce qu'il venait de se passer lui avait beaucoup plu et il aurait bien aimé recommencer, ou alors pleurer parce qu'elle venait tout simplement de lui demander de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, alors qu'en fait...

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, essayant l'un comme l'autre de paraitre détaché, mais sans vraiment y arriver...

-Bien, nous sommes d'accord ! Je suis arrivée, bonsoir...

Teyla passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et dès que la porte glissa silencieusement, elle s'engouffra dans ses quartiers aussi normalement qu'elle put.

Laissant le chef militaire d'Atlantis complètement déboussolé sur place, un pauvre sourire triste plaqué sur le visage...

oOoOo

Evan avait fini par faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et parcourait la feuille lentement.

Giu le regardait, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se connaissait depuis longtemps, mais elle l'aimait bien son militaire.

Puis elle se mit à douter de ce qu'elle voyait.

Le visage anxieux du début fit place à la stupeur, puis à l'amusement et enfin, elle eut droit à un magnifique sourire.

Ce qui l'a laissa complètement perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'air si peiné que ça...

Se serait-elle trompée sur ses sentiments ? Pourtant la façon dont il se comportait avec elle lui avait laissé croire qu'ils se sentaient bien ensemble, qu'ils se plaisaient et qu'ils s'aimaient...

Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise la lettre...

Que devait-elle dire ?

Comment devait-elle prendre sa réaction ?

Elle afficha un pauvre sourire. Après tout, elle s'était certainement fait des idées. Comment un type comme lui pouvait tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle ? Une technicienne, qui ne savait peut-être pas grand-chose de la vie, mis à part tous ces petits engins mystérieux qui pullulaient sur son bureau au labo, mais qui était sûre d'une chose, elle allait vite fait bien fait cesser de se faire des films !

Et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Autant étouffer l'œuf dans sa coquille...

Non, ce n'était pas ça l'expression, mais elle s'en foutait, elle n'allait surtout pas passer pour une andouille aujourd'hui !

-Ecoute, je suis désolée mais je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. En fait, je suis stupide, j'aurais dû savoir que...

-... alors comme ça tu t'en vas ? Coupa Evan en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Giu leva les yeux et fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait maintenant. Son sourire avait disparu. Elle en resta bouche bée.

-Et depuis quand le sais-tu ? Demanda t-il d'un air triste.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

D'abord, il avait l'air plus qu'ennuyé, ensuite il affichait un air presque amusé et maintenant de la peine. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

-Et quand ? Rajouta t-il.

-Et quand quoi ? Demanda t-elle un peu stupidement.

Elle était si abasourdie qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

-Quand dois-tu partir ?

-Et bien, le Dédale sera là demain, je crois...

-Si vite ?

Evan tendit la main par dessus la table, lui saisit les doigts et les serra tendrement entre les siens.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu savais avant même de venir sur la cité que tu allais en repartir ?

-Je n'étais là que pour un temps donné, juste le temps pour moi de parfaire mon savoir avec le Dr McKay. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me tomberait dessus...

-Quoi ?

-Toi !

Giu avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait fini par tomber sur un type épatant qui n'avait pas peur de fréquenter une fille avec un cerveau plutôt développé et qui plus est, était absolument et terriblement mignon. Et gentil. Et beau. Et tendre...

Et de qui elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse en un temps record.

-Oui... Dit Evan tout à coup.

-Hein ?

Record absolu toute catégorie d'onomatopées. Ses deux là s'appréciaient, s'aimaient même, mais étaient incapable de faire des phrases correctes quand ils étaient ensemble.

Remarque, parler n'était pas vraiment d'une grande importance quand ils se trouvaient seuls. Le langage du corps, vous connaissez ?

Et bien eux aussi...

-Oui, j'ai le droit de prendre des congés.

Il se leva, lui prit la main et la força, oh pas beaucoup, à se lever.

-Tu viens ? J'ai envie de passer cette soirée avec toi. Et seul...

Giu le regarda et fini par sourire. Elle ne savait pas si cette histoire allait durer, mais ce soir, elle allait faire en sorte de se faire d'inoubliables souvenirs...

oOoOo

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-De ce qu'ils pensent de nous !

-Qui ça ?

Athéna soupira. Elle aimait beaucoup le géant en face d'elle, mais parfois se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en commun.

Et en réfléchissant bien, rien. Rien de rien. Nothing. Nada.

Sauf qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien en sa compagnie. Et qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup aimé se retrouver dans ses bras. Et quand il l'avait embrassé...

A ce souvenir, elle se sentit toute chose et une délicieuse rougeur envahit ses joues.

Ronon s'en rendit compte. Et il se demandait pour quelle raison elle avait ce genre de réaction, surtout que quand elle leva les yeux et le regarda bien en face, elle rougit encore plus.

Et il se sentit aussi gêné qu'elle. Il avait deviné, enfin il croyait avoir deviné pourquoi.

Et il espérait qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, parce que lui n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir recommencer.

-Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, de toute façon ça ne les regarde pas ! Finit-il par répondre.

Athéna, surprise, ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Et un grand sourire vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non et vous ?

-Un peu tout de même... ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là et...

-Et si vous aviez été là depuis plus longtemps, vous croyez que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Coupa t-il un peu brusquement.

-Non... vous avez sans doute raison, mais...

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait et en attendant, je vais prendre la vie comme elle vient...

Prit d'une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlée, il tendit la main et se saisit de celle de la jeune femme.

-Ça vous embête ? Demanda t-il en souriant légèrement.

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama Athéna, plus que ravie du tour que prenait les évènements.

oOoOo

Une personne sur Atlantis était contente. Le Dr Rodney McKay. Même s'il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire pour faire comprendre au chef militaire que si lui et Teyla s'en étaient sortis, c'était grâce à lui. Mais il faisait confiance à son intelligence supérieure à la normale pour trouver. Ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps...

oOoOo

Dans les quartiers de Teyla, régnait un calme apaisant. Elle avait fini par s'assoir sur son lit afin de méditer. C'était dans ces cas là qu'elle bénissait la méditation qui lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit et ainsi, lui octroyait ce bien-être dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir passer une bonne nuit...

oOoOo

Dans ceux de John, c'était la pagaille. Pas au sens propre du terme. Enfin, si...

Il avait complètement zappé le fait qu'il avait retourné son lit afin de trouver un petit marque page pour son livre ! Mais au moins, ça lui permettait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans la "salle en bas"...

Oublier... enfin, un petit peu...

oOoOo

Evan et Giu et bien... eux se préparaient leurs souvenirs...

oOoOo

Et Ronon, connu pour faire face à tous les dangers et bien lui, avait fini par souhaiter le bonsoir à Athéna et avait courageusement fuit la cantine avant de se demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour rester près d'elle sans passer pour un coureur...

Un comble, quand on sait que c'est ce qu'il avait été pendant presque sept ans !

oOoOo

Athéna le regarda partir et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour lui dire qu'elle aurait bien aimé l'accompagner...

Juste avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement... encore...

oOoOo

La cité était redevenue calme et tous ses habitants avaient fini par s'endormir.

Et le réveil fut différent suivant les personnes qui l'habitaient.

La seule qui se leva sans aucun problème ou presque, fut Elisabeth.

Ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sheppard et Teyla l'ennuyait. Même si ça ne lui posait personnellement aucun souci, elle se demandait quand même si elle devait leur en parler ou pas.

La fameuse loi de "non fraternisation" les concernait ou pas ?

Sheppard était un militaire américain, mais Teyla ? Elle était une jeune femme qui faisait partie de son équipe, mais qui n'était pas américaine et n'était même pas de la même galaxie !

Non, pour elle, le seul souci était qu'ils devraient faire attention à ce que leurs rapports personnels n'interfèrent pas avec le bon fonctionnement des missions qu'ils effectueraient.

Sa décision était prise et elle allait s'y tenir. Après tout, comme l'avait dit McKay, ils étaient si loin de chez eux qu'ils avaient bien le droit de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'une personne qu'ils appréciaien.

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle se prépara et se dirigea vers la cantine. Elle était pratiquement sûre d'y trouver l'équipe !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Bonne soirée et bon week-end !

Un peu en avance, mais c'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Allez, j'vous laisse...

Bizzz

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	22. Chapter 22

Alors je ne sais pas pour vous, mais chez moi, il me semble que le printemps a enfin décidé de faire son apparition !  
Alors comme il fait beau, je ne vais pas vous casser es pieds avec un blabla que de toute façon personne ne doit lire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 22**

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que le lieutenant colonel Sheppard sortit de ces quartiers. Comment allait-il réagir en face de Teyla ?

Et comment allait-elle réagir ?

A son avis, il se faisait tout un monde pour rien, elle devait avoir oublié l'incident d'hier !

Incident...

Mais le seul problème, c'est que pour lui, ce n'était pas un incident.

Il avait apprécié chaque seconde de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que cette histoire s'arrête là...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait ? Serait-elle d'accord pour aller plus loin ? Et si oui, jusqu'où lui, était-il prêt à aller ?

Le mariage ? Il avait déjà donné et n'avait pas spécialement envie de renouveler l'expérience et d'après lui, Teyla était trop indépendante pour se lier aussi officiellement avec quelqu'un.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'il se dirigea vers la cantine. Il avait faim...

oOoOo

Pour Teyla, la nuit avait porté conseil. Elle avait médité, fait le vide dans son esprit et se sentait merveilleusement bien ce matin. Même la perspective de rencontrer John ne la perturbait pas. Après tout, ils travaillaient ensemble et il faudrait bien qu'ils fassent abstraction de ce qu'ils ressentaient, s'ils voulaient que tout se passe bien !

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la cantine. Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner avec ses amis pour bien commencer une journée !

oOoOo

Grognant après le "truc" qui le sortait d'un merveilleux rêve dans lequel il avait trouvé la réponse à beaucoup de questions existentielles, Rodney frappa à l'aveuglette sur la table de chevet, jusqu'à ce que le bruit infernal cesse.

Attrapant son oreiller et le serrant dans ses bras avec un soupir de contentement, il referma les yeux...

Pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt en sursautant violement.

-Keskispasse ?

Le bruit avait recommencé...

Avisant le réveil d'un œil mauvais, il finit par abattre une main vengeresse dessus, le faisant définitivement cesser de sonner.

Il se leva en râlant contre ceux qui avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie chaque matin, à savoir ceux qui l'avaient engagé pour faire partit de cette expédition.

Mais un sourire apparut quand même. Il adorait être sur Atlantis. Ici, il était reconnu en tant que génie et se sentait investit d'une mission, à savoir comprendre comment fonctionnait toute cette merveilleuse technologie qui avait été inventé par un peuple dont ils étaient les descendants.

Et ça, ça le fascinait. Il fila dans la salle de bain et se prépara pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Comment passer une bonne journée sans prendre un repas digne de ce nom ?

Rodney se demandait bien qui pouvait le faire !

oOoOo

-J'ai plus envie...

-De quoi ?

-De partir...

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes...

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Giu en se redressant, tout sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis content de laisser partir la femme que j'...

La bouche entrouverte, Evan stoppa net. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sortir un truc pareil ? Ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'il se fréquentait, et voilà qu'il était en train de lui débiter le truc qui ferait fuir n'importe qui de normalement constitué !

-Mouiii ? La femme que tu... quoi ? Demanda Giu, un peu câline.

-Euh... la femme que... j'apprécie ?

Se maudissant pour sa stupidité, Evan passa une main tendre dans le dos de la jeune femme. Puis il se redressa à son tour et lui déposa un petit bisou sur le nez.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais il faut que je me lève, je dois sortir aujourd'hui et...

-... et moi aussi ! Enfin, non, je ne dois pas sortir, mais je dois quand même me lever. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend...

-Mais tu pars aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Evan.

Juste avant de se mordre les lèvres. La mine renfrognée, il baissa la tête. Cette nuit avait été inoubliable... Tellement qu'il avait oublié qu'elle devait repartir. Et aujourd'hui en plus.

Giu n'avait pas oublié. Et voir le visage complètement défait de l'homme auprès de qui elle avait adoré passer ces derniers jours lui brisa le cœur. Mais elle se devait d'être forte, pour eux. Pour elle.

Alors elle se leva avec entrain et fila dans la salle d'eau attenante...

oOoOo

Sitôt la porte refermée, le semblant de bonne humeur qu'elle avait réussi à montrer la quitta aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait s'imaginer ? Qu'il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il lui avait dit pourtant, mais pas de façon aussi explicite. Alors quoi ? Elle allait retourner dans la chambre, se jeter sur lui, l'embrasser à perdre haleine et le demander en mariage ?

Oui, et alors !

Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu après avoir fumé un bon gros pétard !

Bah voyons...

Giu se regarda dans la glace. Elle qui s'était réveillée de si charmante humeur avait le cœur en miette. Voilà ce que c'était de se comporter comme une ado. Bon, le fait qu'elle doive quitter l'homme dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose...

-Idiote... je suis complètement idiote...

-Peut-être, mais t'es mon idiote à moi...

Et aussitôt après avoir entendu ces mots murmurés à son oreille, Giu sentit deux bras l'enserrer tendrement. Elle renversa la tête légèrement en arrière et laissa la bouche déposer des petits baisers dans son cou.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

-Non mon ange, à peine une minute...

Mon ange ?

Elle se retourna très vite, manquant de glisser sous le coup de la surprise et fixa les magnifiques prunelles bleues qui lui faisaient face.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Je ne suis là que depuis une minute à peine, pourquoi ?

-Non, avant !

Evan savait ce qu'elle voulait entendre et lui, il avait envie de lui dire. Alors, avec un sourire à faire fondre la calotte glacière, il resserra sa prise et après l'avoir embrassé répéta.

-Mon ange ? Oui, je sais que tu n'es pas blonde et que tu n'as pas les yeux bleus non plus, tu n'as pas spécialement ta langue dans ta poche mais je t'aime comme tu es, alors, ça te va ?

-...

-Giu, ça va ?

-...

-Ouh la ! Tu commences à me faire peur, Giu, tu vas bien ?

-...

-Bon, au grand maux, les grands remèdes !

Evan lui prit la main et sans attendre, la poussa sous la douche. Froide.

-Wouaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, mais ça va pas ?

-Ah te revoilà ! Tu sais que tu es inquiétante quand tu fais ça ?

Grelottante et claquant des dents, Giu ressemblait à un chat mouillé et Evan eut un peu pitié d'elle. Attrapant une grosse serviette éponge, il la tira hors de la douche et l'enveloppa dans la chaleur douillette. Puis il la frictionna énergiquement en la poussant vers le lit.

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas finir de te sécher pendant que je vais prendre une douche et on reparlera de tout ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

-Nnn... no...nonnnn... Répondit Giu en claquant encore un peu des dents.

-Non ?

-Je d-dois aller bo-bosser, je ne suis jamais ar-arrivée en re-retard depuis que je suis là et je ne tiens pas à co-commencer maintenant...

-Alors on se voit cet après midi ?

Sans répondre, Giu leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua son regard inquiet. Elle lui fit alors un beau sourire et fit oui de la tête.

-Je comptais bien te dire au revoir avant de partir, de toute façon.

Pincement au cœur et des deux côtés. Mais il fallait continuer à vivre, à faire comme avant...

-Je te donnerais mon adresse comme ça, aux prochaines vacances on pourra peut-être se voir, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un paquet de congés en retard à prendre, ça tombe bien...

Giu retrouva le sourire. Finalement, ça n'allait pas si mal. Il avait envie de la revoir et elle aussi !

-Parfait ! A plus ?

-A plus !

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Le baiser s'intensifia peu à peu, mais elle finit par le repousser gentiment. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres du Dr McKay en arrivant en retard.

-Bon et bien qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va prendre ta douche, je te laisse !

Evan, rassuré, repartit en chantonnant et bientôt, l'eau se remit à couler tandis qu'on pouvait entendre fredonner...

En soupirant, elle tourna la tête, chercha ses affaires qui étaient un peu partout dans la pièce et s'habilla très vite. En espérant vivement que personne ne remarquerait qu'elle avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille...

oOoOo

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, ils se retrouvèrent à la même table que d'habitude.

Elisabeth était arrivée la première, ayant l'habitude de se lever aux aurores pratiquement tous les matins. Peu de temps après était venue Teyla, suivit de près par Ronon. Pas étonnant, quand on sait que l'Athosienne était chef de clan et qu'elle avait eu la responsabilité de son peuple.

Quant au Satédien, être une proie durant sept années ne lui avait pas vraiment donné l'envie de faire la grasse matinée et d'être réveillé par la vision cauchemardesque d'un visage verdâtre entouré de longs cheveux blanc...

Ils déjeunaient en silence, attendant presque que l'un ou l'autre prenne la parole en premier.

Son plateau à la main, John avançait lentement, comme s'il voulait reculer l'instant où il se retrouverait face à elle.

Courage vieux, après tout, elle ne va pas te manger !

Mais il n'en était pas aussi sûr que la petite voix qui venait de lui souffler ça à l'oreille...

-Bonjour ! Dit-il quand même d'une humeur faussement joyeuse.

-S'lut...

-Bonjour Sheppard, comment allez-vous, ce matin ?

-Bonjour colonel ! S'exclama Teyla.

John la regarda. Non, elle n'avait pas l'air ennuyé le moins du monde. Alors il prit sur lui et essaya de faire comme d'habitude. Après tout, elle y réussissait bien, elle, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-Pas trop mal, étant donné ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours et vous ?

-Très bien !

-Salut la compagnie ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse.

-Salut Rodney, ça va ?

-Très bien ! Et vous ? Demanda t-il à la cantonade.

-Ça peut aller. Répondit Ronon.

-Vous avez déjà tous pris votre petit déjeuner ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Oui, il est assez tard !

-Tard ? S'exclama le scientifique, parce que pour vous...

Il regarda vite fait sa montre, et releva la tête.

-... huit heure du matin c'est tard ?

Devant le soupir un peu lassé de son entourage, il cessa de les asticoter avec l'heure et attaqua de bon appétit son plateau.

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il entre deux gorgées de café.

-Non, aujourd'hui vous êtes tranquille ! Annonça Elisabeth, alors profitez-en pour faire ce que vous voulez, ça ne se reproduira peut-être pas de si tôt !

-Parfait ! Tout est décidément parfait... Chantonna Rodney, plein d'enthousiasme.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien guilleret ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Etant donné qu'il n'y a rien de prévu, je vais pouvoir me pencher sur les inscriptions un peu spéciales de cette salle !

-Et c'est ça qui vous rend de si bonne humeur ? S'étonna John.

-Bien sûr ! Pas vous ?

-Euh... non, pas vraiment ! Mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est votre boulot les trucs bizarres. Vous voulez une escorte ?

-Les hommes de la dernière fois suffiront si vous avez autre chose à faire !

-Pas vraiment, mais en fait oui, ça m'arrangerait de ne pas descendre... Marmonna le militaire.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi... Commença Rodney.

Mais au regard que lui lancèrent à la fois Teyla et John, il comprit sa gaffe. Il aurait dû se douter qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé en bas, ils auraient quelques réticences à y retourner...

Mais comme s'excuser ne faisait pas vraiment parti des choses que Rodney faisait facilement, il se contenta de baisser la tête et de manger un morceau de petit pain.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Elisabeth le rompe.

-Rodney, j'aimerai vous donner un coup de main, je pense que je pourrais être utile, non ?

-Oui, je ne dis pas non...

-Bon, et bien je vais y aller ! Annonça Teyla, histoire de quitter cette joyeuse ambiance.

-Je peux savoir où ? Demanda John, curieux, malgré tout.

-A la salle d'entraînement. J'en ai besoin... et vous ?

-Je peux vous accompagner ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Ronon, vous venez ?

-Non.

Plus catégorique, tu meurs !

-Quelque chose de prévu ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Bah alors ?

-Rien.

Teyla et John se regardèrent, puis le Satédien de nouveau. Rien dans son attitude ne permettait de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Avoir été un coureur, ça laissait des traces...

-Bon, on vous laisse seul avec vos pensées, alors ! On y va ? Demanda John à la jeune femme.

L'Athosienne se contenta de baisser un peu la tête, tout en souriant et s'avança vers la sortie.

Bon, et bien ça ne se passe pas trop mal, pour l'instant du moins !

-Rodney, je vous rejoins à votre labo. Je vais passer à mon bureau, je pense avoir besoin de mon portable.

-D'accord, je finis mon plateau et j'y vais.

-Alors à tout à l'heure ! Bonne journée Ronon !

-Merci, vous aussi !

Elisabeth quitta la table tranquillement, non s'en avoir remarqué que McKay avait déjà terminé son petit déjeuner, alors pourquoi avait-il dit le contraire ?

Etant donné la réponse que le Satédien avait donné à Sheppard et à Teyla, elle supposa que Rodney voulait lui parler seul à seul et cela l'étonna aussi.

Elle ne connaissait pas le scientifique sous cet angle et ça lui plaisait.

Alors avec un sourire, elle quitta les deux hommes et fila vers son bureau.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A la prochaine !  
Bizz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	23. Chapter 23

Et voilà le 23ème chapitre !  
Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et en attendant, je vais faire un gros câlin à mes chatons !  
Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 23**

Ronon ne savait pas comment faire. Sa position au sein de l'équipe du militaire ne lui posait aucun problème. Il aimait bien le militaire terrien et la jeune Athosienne était agréable.

Alors pourquoi il lui suffisait de penser à une autre personne, pour qu'aussitôt, ses mains deviennent moites et que son cœur s'emballe ?

Il avait certainement attrapé une quelconque maladie !

Ouais ! A d'autre... t'es amoureux mon vieux...

Mais bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'il l'aurait cru. Sept ans à courir et il avait du mal à reconnaitre le fait qu'une compagnie féminine était autre chose qu'une partenaire de mission ou d'entraînement, comme Teyla...

Pourtant, avec Athéna, le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux. La jeune doctoresse n'était pas trop intimidée par lui. Elle l'était largement plus par le fait de quitter la cité ! Mais justement, c'était ça le hic.

Lui, il n'était plus fait pour une vie sédentaire, les Wraiths avaient tout gâché. Sa vie sentimentale était aussi vierge qu'une feuille de papier blanc et le pire, c'était qu'il se disait que jamais plus il n'arriverait à faire en sorte que quelque chose s'écrive dessus...

Soupirant, il finit par se lever. Il fallait qu'il aille lui parler très vite avant que la situation ne devienne inextricable...

oOoOo

-Vous pouvez y aller, vous savez.

-Où ?

-Allez la voir, elle ne vous mangera pas !

-Qui ça ?

-Ronon... cessez de faire l'idiot... tout le monde a remarqué que vous éprouviez de l'attirance pour Kostas, alors allez la voir !

Ronon eut un imperceptible mouvement d'épaules, mais ne répondit pas. Après tout, c'était la vérité, alors pourquoi faire semblant plus longtemps. De plus, il venait juste de penser qu'il fallait qu'ils se parlent, alors McKay avait raison, il allait aller la voir. Même si le scientifique ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ce n'était pas pour se déclarer, mais plutôt le contraire.

Ne rien faire voir. Etouffer ses sentiments avant qu'ils ne prennent trop de place et que cela fasse encore plus mal par la suite.

Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision. Mais c'est le cœur lourd qu'il finit par se lever.

-J'y vais.

-C'est ça ! Et prenez votre temps, d'après Sheppard, y'a pas de sortie aujourd'hui, alors profitez-en ! Déclara Rodney d'un air jovial.

Paroles qui firent mal à Ronon...

oOoOo

Une journée presque comme les autres sur Atlantis, sauf que celle-ci était pour beaucoup synonyme de grand changement. Evan était sorti comme prévu et Giu était retournée au labo afin de finir le peu de travaux qui lui restait à faire avant de quitter la cité.

Rodney y était allé aussi et avait remarqué l'air triste de la jeune femme. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, non, il était un peu trop absorbé par les notes qu'il avait pris avec Elisabeth quand ils étaient descendu pour s'occuper d'autre chose que de ça. Après tout, si la jeune technicienne avait des problèmes, il y avait Carson ou alors Heightmeyer pour ça. Lui, il n'était pas psy, ce n'était pas son boulot. Mais la voir comme ça lui fit un peu de peine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Elisabeth arriver. A partir de là, plus rien d'autre ne compta.

Sauf la pause de midi...

N'oublions quand même pas que l'on avait affaire au Dr Rodney McKay...

oOoOo

Ronon y était presque. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il mal alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'infirmerie ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pris la décision qui allait changer sa vie !

Si, justement et celle-ci lui coûtait. Mais il devait le faire, pour lui et pour elle.

Et là, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était arrivé à destination.

... Et Athéna lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Ronon ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Beckett n'est pas là ?

-Non... Répondit la jeune femme, un peu déçue, vous vouliez le voir ? Dans ce cas là, il faudra attendre cet après midi, il est de garde à partir de seize heure.

-A vrai dire, c'est vous que je venais voir...

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-On peut parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Seuls...

Là, Athéna prit une grande inspiration. L'air renfrogné du Satédien n'était ni pire ni mieux que les autres jours, mais le ton qu'il avait pris lui indiquait que ce qu'elle allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Venez, la salle d'à côté est libre, on sera tranquille.

Ronon la suivit et attendit que la paroi coulisse...

oOoOo

La mission du major Lorne s'était bien passé, il n'y avait eu aucune anicroche. A vrai dire, des sorties comme celle là n'étaient pas rare, mais elles étaient particulièrement appréciées.

L'équipe rentra sans problème en début d'après midi et Evan, après être allé poser tout son attirail dans l'armurerie, fila dans ses quartiers se changer. Il espérait avoir un peu de temps libre afin de faire ses adieux à une personne chère à son cœur...

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut trouver de plus dans ce ramassis de symboles que ce que vous avez déjà découvert... Déclara Rodney désabusé.

-Je dois avouer que je suis quand même perplexe... il n'y a vraiment rien dans ses signes qui peut nous en apprendre davantage ?

-C'est à moi que vous posez la question ? S'étonna McKay, mais c'est vous la spécialiste des langues anciennes !

Elisabeth pencha la tête un peu en arrière et fit jouer les muscles de son cou. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis, les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur, essayant vainement de trouver une traduction un peu moins succincte que celle dont ils s'étaient contentés pour sortir Sheppard et Teyla.

-Merci Rodney, mais non, là, je suis totalement bluffée par cette écriture. Je n'arrive à rien du tout ! Je pense qu'il faudrait que je m'y attarde encore un peu, où alors...

-Ou alors quoi ?

-Où alors, on redescend. On est peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose qui nous permettrait de comprendre ?

-C'est d'accord pour moi, je vais demander à une équipe de nous escorter sinon, je crains que Sheppard m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs...

-Vous vous en occupez ?

Sans plus attendre, Elisabeth se leva de la chaise et commença à remballer son PC.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils descendaient, accompagnés par les mêmes hommes que McKay avait presque insultés. Mais ceux-ci ne lui avait pas gardé rancune et c'est avec un grand sourire, un peu narquois tout de même, qu'ils prirent les devant, les incitant à les suivre...

oOoOo

Giu avait remarqué l'ambiance travailleuse qui s'était instauré entre la dirigeante et le Dr McKay.

Elle n'avait pas eu envie de les rejoindre, n'ayant pas le cœur à se focaliser sur des recherches quelconques.

Elle était triste. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle était sur Atlantis, mais pendant ce court laps de temps, elle avait trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureuse. Mais elle ne devait pas le montrer, même s'il était humain de ressentir ça, elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser envahir par ses sentiments.

Mais comment faire quand on était sûr d'être tombée sur la bonne personne ?

Comment faire quand ses sentiments étaient partagés ?

Il avait dit qu'il avait des congés en retard et qu'il en profiterait pour lui rendre visite.

Mais dans ces cas là, est-ce que l'éloignement ne tue pas tout, au fur et à mesure ?

Est-ce que ça valait le coup de continuer ?

-Bon sang... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Se lamenta t-elle.

oOoOo

-Bon, je vous écoute...

Le ton, la voix, tout chez elle était calme. Mais à l'intérieur...

Mieux valait ne pas voir. Athéna était morte de trouille. Pas à cause du géant qui se tenait devant elle, non, même s'il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Sous son apparence de Goliath prêt à écraser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et qui n'avait rien à y faire, Ronon n'était en fait qu'un bon gros nounours en peluche. Enfin, c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça...

La phrase type ! Bon, et bien je n'aurais pas attendu longtemps, ce coup ci ! Pensa Athéna.

L'air de rien, elle était effondrée à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait plaquer, mais là, elle avait battu son propre record ! Rien n'avait commencé que c'était déjà fini !

-Allez-y franchement !

Mais Ronon n'avait pas envie de la blesser et cherchait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas le rôle du méchant, même si s'était exactement ce qu'il était. A ses yeux du moins...

Athéna voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, alors elle décida de prendre les devants. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa première rupture, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle les collectionnait. Son statut de jeune fille surdouée avait fini par faire fuir presque tous les garçons dès qu'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait trois ans de moins qu'eux.

Au début, ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Elle était à la fac pour étudier, pas pour se faire draguer. Mais voilà, les études, c'est bien, mais avoir des amis, ça aide quand on a du vague à l'âme.

Et même les filles l'avaient laissé tomber. Qui aurait voulu pour amie une jeune femme brune doté qu'un QI à faire pâlir d'envies certaines grosses têtes bien pensantes et qui en plus, avait le malheur d'être plutôt jolie ?

Elle ne s'en vantait pas pourtant, mais le cas de cette élève qui avait sauté deux classes et qui avait obtenu ses diplômes avec mention, avait fait le tour du campus. Et elle était vite devenue la "fille à éviter", sous peine de passer pour le ou la lèche botte de service...

Alors les râteaux, les rencards annulés au dernier moment, les blagues ridicules, elle connaissait...

-Doc, je ne sais pas trop mais...

-Vous voudriez qu'on arrête de se voir, c'est ça ?

Ronon la fixa, les bras ballants, très ennuyé malgré tout. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et il la jetait comme un vulgaire jouet cassé. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui...

-Ne vous prenez pas la tête, je suis sûre que vous pensez que c'est mieux pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, on n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, on a rien en commun, sauf peut-être une certaine... attirance ? Finit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? Vous, au moins, vous avez eu la décence de venir me voir, pas d'envoyer un copain à vous ou alors une lettre impersonnelle...

En voyant l'air profondément attristé de Ronon, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser comme ça.

-Ne vous en faites pas ! On se verra toujours et on peut rester amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça marche pour moi... amis ? Dit alors Ronon en lui tendant la main.

-On peut peut-être... avant de redevenir amis...

Ronon fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'il la vit s'approcher de lui. Puis, sans crier gare elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses deux mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa.

Un baiser suave, langoureux et plein de promesses...

... Qui ne seront jamais réalisées. Mais peu importait à Athéna, elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse sans avoir au moins une fois embrasser ce grand type qui avait fait battre son cœur comme un malade...

oOoOo

Evan regardait par l'ouverture et ce qu'il voyait lui brisait le cœur. Mais c'est pourtant en souriant qu'il s'approcha de Giu et l'enlaça par derrière.

-Je ne sais pas moi... un câlin à l'homme que tu aimes par exemple ?

Après un petit moment de panique, Giu posa ses mains sur celle du militaire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Lui laissant tout loisir de déposer des petits baisers sur sa nuque et dans son cou, là où il savait qu'elle était assez réceptive.

-J'avais autre chose en tête, moi... Répondit Giu, en prenant un air coquin.

-Ah bon ? Murmura Evan, et bien à vrai dire moi aussi, mais je n'avais pas osé...

-Et bien moi j'ose, tu viens ? Dit-elle en se levant et en tendant la main.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Evan prit la main avec empressement. Le temps qui allait se passer entre son travail et les congés, qu'il se jurait de prendre au plus vite, allait lui paraitre une éternité...

oOoOo

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Teyla et John s'échauffaient. Enfin, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Ils avaient chacun une méthode bien particulière. Teyla était assise en tailleur sur un des tapis, dans un coin de la salle et prenait de profondes et lentes inspirations. John, lui, de son côté, la regardait avec un drôle de sourire. Pour lui, s'échauffer ce n'était pas rester assis à ne rien faire d'autre de respirer. Alors il avait tapé sur un gros sac de sable, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les soupirs un peu agacés de la jeune femme.

-Je vous dérange ?

-Non...

-Sûr ?

-Oui, pas de problème, allez-y...

Et il recommença. Seulement voilà, quand il tapait, il accompagnait le mouvement de quelques "han", plutôt mal étouffés.

Et cela avait un peu tendance à énerver Teyla. Donc, re-soupirs...

Le militaire donna encore un ou deux coups, stoppa, puis prit sa serviette.

-Si, je vois bien que ça vous gêne, alors pourquoi ne pas le dire franchement ?

-Chacun sa méthode, mais il est vrai que la vôtre ne m'est pas familière... Soupira t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Depuis le temps, vous ne vous êtes jamais plainte, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... Rétorqua t-elle en se levant, peut-être que je suis moins patiente en ce moment...

-Bon, on s'entraîne ensemble alors ?

Et tout en disant cette phrase, il attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau et après en avoir bu, il s'aspergea un peu la tête avec. Teyla en resta bouche bée. Elle avait eu le malheur de relever la tête quand il s'ébroua comme un chiot. Des gouttelettes volèrent tout autour de lui, l'arrosant légèrement.

Mais ça ne la dérangea pas.

Les yeux fixés sur les cheveux humides, sur les joues un peu rouges dues à son échauffement sur le sac de sable, puis sur le tee-shirt mouillé laissant apparaitre les abdos parfaitement dessinés, elle avait du mal à penser. Son cerveau s'était brusquement mis en mode "off".

-Vous pouvez me passer des bâtons ? Demanda t-il alors.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Teyla ne l'avait pas entendu.

Comment était-ce possible d'être à la fois si charmeur et pourtant si macho ?

Le militaire était séduisant, avait du charisme, était un leader hors pair qui prenait soin de ces hommes et qui était aimé d'eux. Et elle n'avait pas échappé à ça, elle était tombé sous le charme.

-Vous pouvez me passer des bâtons ? Répéta t-il.

Teyla le regarda sans répondre, les yeux fixés sur lui, ou plutôt sur son torse. Amusé, John répéta sa question, encore une fois.

-Teyla, vous pouvez me passer les bâtons, s'il vous plait ?

Elle finit par le voir enfin et fit les gros yeux.

-Mais ça ne va pas, non ? S'exclama t-elle.

Surpris, Sheppard s'approcha d'elle et s'épongea le front avec sa serviette, avant de la balancer sur le banc.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Mais c'est vous ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ?

John fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire qu'elle ait mal compris ? Il venait simplement de lui demander les bâtons, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça !

-Désolé, non, je ne vois pas...

-Vous... vous...

Elle bafouillait presque de rage, puis finit par lâcher.

-Il est hors de question que je vous caresse les tétons !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et oui, quand Teyla a la tête ailleurs, ça donne ça ! lol !  
Alors ? Vous avez aimez ?

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée sous un petit bout de soleil qui se pointe !  
A la semaine prochaine

Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	24. Chapter 24

Salut tout le monde !  
J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce long week-end de Pâques !  
Pas de crise de foie ?  
Bien !

Alors vous êtes prêt pour la lecture de ce chapitre !  
A plus !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 24**

Giu tenait fermement la main d'Evan et le trainait dans les couloirs.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Pourquoi posait-il la question ? Il connaissait la cité presque comme sa poche et le couloir qu'ils empruntaient les emmenaient directement vers les quartiers d'habitations. Mais si le jeune militaire était assez excité à l'idée de ce que sa compagne avait en tête, lui, en revanche se demandait si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée.

Comment passer un bon moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en sachant que pratiquement tout de suite après ils allaient devoir se quitter ?

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de question, ils étaient arrivés. Et devant ses quartiers à elle.

Giu passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra chez elle à reculons, tenant les deux mains d'Evan.

Lui, tout sourire, marcha vers l'intérieur.

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu prévu ? Demanda t-il d'un air gourmand.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Giu ronronna sous la caresse et le laissa faire quelques instants.

-Alors ? Murmura encore Evan, si tu ne sais pas, moi, je sais...

-Mumm... je crois que je sais à quoi tu penses...

-Et ? Tu es d'accord ?

-...mumm, oui... je suis entièrement d'accord... on s'y met ?

L'expression fit un peu tiquer le major mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre des pincettes.

-Oui... pas de problèmes...

-Bien ! S'exclama alors Giu, tu sors le sac que tu trouveras dans le placard, je vais chercher mes affaires de toilettes !

Et sous le regard ébahit d'Evan, elle le quitta sans aucun remord.

-Alors ? Tu rêves ? Je croyais que tu voulais la même chose que moi ! Tu es bien venu là pour m'aider à faire mes bagages, non ? S'écria t-elle depuis la salle d'eau.

Sur le cul !

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'Evan ressentait. Non, il n'avait pas spécialement pensé à ça quand Giu l'avait traîné dans ses quartiers. A vrai dire, il pensait plutôt passer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient allongé sur un lit, à la tenir dans ses bras...

... Ou plus si affinité...

oOoOo

Sheppard fixait Teyla, les yeux écarquillés.

Teyla fixait Sheppard. Elle était rouge comme une tomate.

Elle avait beau se repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Couina t-il.

-Euh... je... euh...

Rien à faire, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire de correct.

Mais c'était de sa faute, aussi ! Qu'elle idée de se mouiller la tête et de laisser couler l'eau comme ça, sur son tee-shirt !

Est-ce qu'elle aurait fait ça, elle ?

-Euh... vous avez de l'eau sur le menton ?

Machinalement, il s'essuya le visage avec sa main. Mais il n'était pas dupe, elle n'avait pas dit ça. En fait, il avait parfaitement vu les yeux de Teyla le dévisager, monter et redescendre sur lui. En fait, elle avait remis les compteurs à zéro. Maintenant, ils étaient à égalité, elle aussi l'avait maté deux fois.

Et un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres du militaire. Il l'avait troublé et il en était ravi !

-Bon, et bien vu l'heure qu'il est, je vais aller me prendre une douche !

Et si vous voulez venir, pas de souci !

Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle de cette façon ! Pas encore !

Il ne se risqua pas à dire ça tout haut, elle l'aurait probablement castré avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste de recul !

-Bonne idée, j'y vais aussi !

Se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase, Teyla fila sans demander son reste et sans rien dire d'autre. Elle en avait assez fait comme ça aujourd'hui et pour un bon bout de temps !

Et John, souriant toujours se dirigea vers ses quartiers...

oOoOo

/ Dr Weir, j'ai le colonel Caldwell /

-J'arrive ! Répondit Elisabeth en appuyant sur son oreillette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Rodney.

-Le Dédale, il doit être là...

-Génial, je vais avec vous, j'attends un colis !

-Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y !

Abandonnant sans aucun état d'âme la salle dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés depuis presque trois heures, ils remontèrent, accompagnés de leur deux gardes qui furent absolument ravi de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Rester debout pendant tout le temps que les deux "experts" examinaient en long, en large et en travers des espèces de hiéroglyphes qui ne voulaient strictement rien dire pour eux, n'étaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient appeler quelque chose de passionnant. Mais étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient descendu, c'était beaucoup plus détendu qu'ils avaient patienté. Même si trois heures, c'est long. Très long, quand on a rien à faire...

oOoOo

A peine étaient-ils remontés que Chuck les apostropha.

-Ils atterrissent sur le ponton ouest, madame.

-Parfait ! Et appelez donc le colonel Sheppard.

-Bien madame.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel Caldwell faisait son apparition, seul.

Elisabeth descendit les marches et se dirigea vers lui, prête à l'accueillir comme il se doit.

-Colonel Caldwell ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda poliment Elisabeth.

-Bien, et vous-même ? Répondit le militaire, en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Manège qui ne passa pas inaperçu et qui fit sourire la dirigeante.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle quand même.

-Sheppard est en mission, je suppose ?

Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ils y avaient une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. Pas de vague. De toute façon, Elisabeth avait le soutien du congrès et de plus, avait l'accord du président des Etats Unis, alors le militaire qui se tenait devant elle pouvait essayer de prendre sa place, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. De son côté, depuis l'histoire malencontreuse de Sheppard et de la jeune Wraith, le colonel Caldwell savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'y arriver. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Seulement, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rabaisser, mais toujours de manière "légale", le jeune chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-Non, je viens de le faire appeler, il ne devrait pas...

-Bonjour mon colonel ! S'exclama John en grimpant d'un pas vif les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle d'embarquement.

-Sheppard ! Qu'est-ce qui vous retenait ? Le Dr Weir vient de me dire que vous n'étiez pas en mission !

-Je venais de finir mon entraînement et je prenais une douche...

-Vous saviez que j'allais venir pourtant, non ?

John se tourna vers Elisabeth, l'air étonné. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu !

-Non, je ne lui avais pas dit. Il s'est passé pas mal de chose depuis quelques temps et il était assez... occupé.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a tenu si occupé ?

-En fait, c'est une histoire assez longue, mon colonel...

Caldwell, avec son amabilité coutumière face au jeune militaire, fit comme s'il n'avait même pas parlé et s'adressa à Elisabeth, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Sheppard.

-De toute façon, si vous avez rempli le rapport, je le donnerais au SGC dès mon retour sur Terre !

-Oui, il est prêt dans mon bureau, on y va ?

oOoOo

Caldwell avait récupéré le rapport dans le bureau d'Elisabeth et tous ensembles, ils étaient allés à la cantine. Il avait quelques heures devant lui, refaire le plein du Dédale prenait du temps.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ces derniers jours ? Demanda t-il en sirotant un café.

-Oh... à vrai dire, pas grand chose... Répondit Elisabeth. En tout cas, rien de bien méchant...

John, qui s'était redressé imperceptiblement à la question du commandant du Dédale, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux quand la dirigeante parla, car il ne s'attendait pas cette réponse et il n'était pas le seul, apparemment...

Rodney, qui les avaient rejoint après être allé poser son colis dans son labo, s'était installé avec eux en grignotant une barre de céréales chocolatées et avait même failli s'étouffer avec en entendant Elisabeth.

-Quoi ? S'exclama t-il, et bah je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !

Et Caldwell le regarda alors d'une drôle de moue. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop. Il trouvait McKay insupportable et prétentieux. Mais il devait bien avouer quand même qu'il était très doué. D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour cette raison qu'Elisabeth l'avait choisi pour faire partie de cette expédition.

Le regard de Rodney fit le tour de la table et il déglutit difficilement quand il vit qu'Elisabeth lui jetait un regard comme jamais il n'aurait cru en voir un jour.

Du coup, il chercha même une approbation dans celui de Sheppard...

Lui, il n'allait tout de même pas dire le contraire, non ? Il avait été aux premières loges ! C'était même à cause de lui et de Teyla si cette pièce avait accaparé ses pensées ces quelques derniers jours !

Mais le militaire n'en était pas un pour rien. S'il avait eu des P90 à la place des yeux, à la place d'un scientifique boudeur-râleur, il y aurait eu un scientifique boudeur-râleur, mais mort.

-Je peux savoir ?

-Et bien Caldwell, comme l'a dit si fort peu à propos ce cher Rodney, il y a eu effectivement un petit quelque chose...

Un "outch" suivit d'un brusque sursaut sur une chaise fit réagir légèrement le commandant du Dédale.

-Bon, et bien je vois que ma présence n'est pas souhaitée, alors je retourne à mon labo. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Et Rodney de se lever en se frottant la jambe. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le militaire avait voulu le faire taire en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia ?

Mais c'était hyper douloureux !

-... mais j'ai retranscris tout ce qu'i dire de cette... histoire dans mon rapport. Et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter ! Continua Elisabeth précipitamment alors que Caldwell ouvrait la bouche.

Celui-ci la referma prestement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aimé sur Atlantis et que de toute façon, il n'en saurait rien de plus. Mais en tant que militaire, même s'il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, il ne le réclama pas...

-Combien de temps avant que vous ne repartiez ? Demanda négligemment John.

Caldwell retint à peine un sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sheppard, je ne resterais pas ici plus de temps qu'il ne faut. Dans pas longtemps, vous retrouverez le petit monde qui vous appartient, à vous et au Dr Weir...

-Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! S'exclama John.

-Bien sûr ! Et le fait que j'ai voulu prendre votre place il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça n'affecte pas votre jugement, n'est-ce pas ?

John ne put rien dire. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, Caldwell avait clairement fait comprendre à Elisabeth qu'il était devenu un danger pour lui-même, ainsi que pour tous les autres.

Mais personne sur la cité n'avait souhaité qu'il en devienne le responsable. Depuis, il avait le commandement du Dédale, mais cet échec lui était resté sur la conscience et il ne manquait jamais de le faire savoir...

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais mettre à profit cette attente pour me reposer convenablement, c'est possible ? Demanda t-il en se levant.

-Mais bien sûr ! Répondit très vite Elisabeth. Sheppard, pouvez-vous l'accompagner aux quartiers des invités ?

-Aucun problème ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre mon colonel...

Les deux militaires partit, Elisabeth s'octroya un laissé-allé que personne ne lui avait vu. Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant profondément.

Heureusement pour elle, il y avait fort peu de monde et ceux qui l'avait vu faire se mirent à sourire. Ça leur prouvait enfin que non seulement elle était une dirigeante hors du commun, mais aussi un être humain. Et personne ne l'a dérangea...

oOoOo

Giu avait presque fini ses bagages. Comme toutes les personnes qui venaient sur la cité pour y travailler, elle n'avait pas emmené beaucoup de choses personnelles...

-Tu n'as que ça ?

-Oui... Répondit-elle en regardant son sac, en fait, je savais que je ne resterais ici que quelques semaines, alors...

-Quelques semaines ? Mais tu es là depuis quand ? S'étonna t-il.

-Six semaines et quelques...

Evan s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de toi pendant tout ce temps ? Murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Je ne sais pas moi... peut-être que tu regardais ailleurs ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle... Chuchota Evan.

-Je n'avais pas envie d'être drôle... mais c'est trop tard. Le Dédale ne devrait pas tarder, alors je vais prendre mon sac et aller dans la salle d'embarquement. De toute façon, tu as dit que tu avais une tonne de congés à prendre alors... je t'attendrais, d'accord ?

Le militaire n'y croyait pas trop, mais il fit bien semblant en tout cas. Il voulait y croire. Même si ce rêve était un peu utopique, il avait envie d'y croire. Pour une fois...

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ?

Devant l'incompréhension d'Evan, elle s'expliqua.

-Bah oui ! Je savais que mon sac serait lourd puisqu'il l'était déjà à l'arrivée, alors il me fallait bien un type costaud pour me le porter le jour de mon départ !

Evan sourit. Elle aussi, faisait bien semblant, apparemment...

Il pencha la tête vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux, complètement différent de ceux qu'ils se donnaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, à l'abri de leurs quartiers. Mais là, ils se disaient adieux et ils voulaient le faire correctement...

Ils se séparèrent difficilement, ne voulant pas se quitter.

-Bon, je vais y aller maintenant, je ne pense pas que le Dédale retarde son départ uniquement à cause de moi.

-Si seulement... Marmonna Evan.

-Ecoute, j'ai fait partie d'une expédition alors maintenant, je sais comment faire pour prendre contact. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas comme ça de moi !

-Mais j'y compte bien ! Allez, on y va !

Evan prit la lanière du sac et sortit. Giu, elle, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la petite pièce qui lui avait servi d'appartement pendant tout ce merveilleux temps qu'elle avait passé sur Atlantis. Et plus particulièrement les derniers jours.

Elle ne regrettait rien. Ou plutôt, si, elle regrettait une chose.

C'était de ne pas avoir cédé plus vite à l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour le beau militaire...

oOoOo

Heureusement qu'elle était pieds nu, parce que sinon, elle aurait sans aucun doute fait de vilaines trainées sur le sol de sa chambre. Mais comment avait-elle pu dire une énormité pareille ?

Elle qui avait survécu aux Wraiths et à leurs différentes attaques, avait réussi à mettre en pièce deux années d'entente cordiale entre elle et les terriens qui l'avaient accueillie ! Et tout ça, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire !

-Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi... c'est insensé ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

Teyla marchait de long en large et finit par s'arrêter face à son reflet, dans un miroir. Elle fixa un peu l'image qui lui faisait face, puis baissa les yeux en soupirant. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle ne trouvait pas mieux que de se regarder !

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit, les jambes croisées.

Elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait été dans les bras de John, quand ils étaient prisonniers de cette salle. Et à croire la réaction de celui-ci, elle pouvait parier qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ils avaient réussi à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais voilà qu'avec une seule petite phrase, elle avait tout mis par terre !

Teyla décida alors de méditer. Pendant qu'elle faisait ça, au moins elle ne disait pas de bêtises...

oOoOo

fin...

oOoOo

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire !  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poisson d'avril !  
Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que ça s'arrêtait là tout d'même ?  
Non ! il y a encore 1 chapitre !

Alors à jeudi prochain pour la suite et fin.

Bizzz et bon lundi férié  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	25. Chapter 25

Ça y est ! On est jeudi alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic !  
Et comme j'ai la musique du début d'un DVD de la série qui tourne en boucle dans mon lecteur, je vais abréger ce roman et mettre la main sur la télécommande afin de le regarder !

A plus et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 25**

Dans les quartiers de Sheppard, il se passait à peu de chose près la même chose. Mais contrairement à Teyla, les pensées du militaire n'étaient pas du tout en contradiction avec ce qu'il voulait. La loi de non-fraternisation ne s'appliquait pas à leur cas. Teyla ne faisait pas partie de l'armée américaine, n'était pas américaine et n'était même pas terrienne !

C'est avec un sourire que John se coucha à la renverse sur son lit. Les mains derrière la tête, il réfléchissait à vive allure. Comment faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il était attiré par elle ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle en bas n'était sans doute pas voulu, mais avait été fortement apprécié ?

Parce que même si c'est elle qui avait commencé, il n'avait pas refusé l'étreinte.

Il l'avait même prolongé. Mais pas assez à son goût...

Maudit soit McKay !

Mais finalement, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils en soient sortis. Ils étaient adultes, libres de leur sentiments et de leurs choix. Et lui, John Sheppard allait faire en sorte que leur relation prenne le tournant qu'il avait décidé quitte à y laisser des plumes !

Ce qui, connaissant l'Athosienne, ne manquerait pas d'arriver...

oOoOo

Mis à part le personnel qui s'ingéniait à remplir les "placards" du Dédale, il ne se passait pas grand chose sur Atlantis.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que le vaisseau avait apponté et il ne devrait plus tarder à partir.

Giu et Evan s'étaient dirigés vers la salle d'embarquement et la jeune femme avait laissé ses affaires être prises en charge par un des officiers de bord.

Ensuite, ils étaient tout naturellement allés vers l'un des pontons, en attendant que l'appel fatidique retentisse.

-Bon, et bien je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à se quitter et cette fois-ci, pour de bon...

-Oui... dis-moi, tu as quelque chose de prévu en rentrant ? Demanda Evan.

-Et bien je crois que la première chose à faire c'est de nourrir mes plantes, si elles n'ont pas crevé en mon absence, ensuite chercher un boulot, ce qui ne me demandera pas trop d'effort, enfin je pense... et puis le plus important, chercher un appart un peu plus grand que le placard à balais dans lequel j'habite !

-Un boulot ?

-Oui, avant je ne travaillais qu'à mi-temps. Jamais je n'ai réussi à avoir un boulot fixe. Tout le monde me prenait de haut et la plupart des directeurs de labo ne me croyait pas capable de travailler pour eux. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de venir ici. Mais je dois dire que je ne regrette rien, absolument rien du tout !

Giu se tourna vers Evan et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

-Ça m'a permis de te connaitre... de t'apprécier... et de... t'aimer... Finit-elle doucement.

Surpris par les derniers mots, Evan se redressa un peu.

-Tu... tu m'aimes ? Murmura t-il.

-Et oui ! Soupira la jeune femme. Je suis une incurable romantique... et si ce que je viens de te dire te fais peur, tu peux t'en aller, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

Evan se reprit et serra Giu dans ses bras

-Pas question. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu me quittes...

/ Tous les membres du personnel devant quitter la cité sont priés de se présenter à la salle d'embarquement dans les plus bref délais... je répète... tous les membres du personnel devant quitter la cité sont priés de se présenter à la salle d'embarquement dans les plus bref délais !/

L'annonce dans son oreillette le fit légèrement sursauter.

-... et c'est maintenant... Finit Evan en se levant.

-Déjà ?

-Oui... malheureusement, déjà... tu dois te présenter dans la salle d'embarquement, le Dédale est prêt...

-Bon, et bien... on finira bien par se revoir ?

-Bien sûr...

Ils se regardèrent avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, presque désespérément...

oOoOo

John, en entendant le message se leva. Enfin une chose de bien, le Dédale était venu, mais il repartait aussi !

Et avec lui, le colonel Caldwell...

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il essaya de réprimer, qu'il sortit de ses quartiers, prêt à affronter le commandant du Dédale...

oOoOo

Teyla ne faisait pas partit du personnel de la cité d'Atlantis. Enfin si, mais pas d'après les critères du colonel Caldwell. Mais c'est en soupirant qu'elle se leva quand même. Après tout, elle était membre de l'équipe de celle du chef militaire de la cité, alors elle allait quand même leur souhaiter un bon voyage.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle ne se montrerait pas digne de la confiance que ses amis terriens avaient placé en elle !

oOoOo

Rodney était ravi. Le colis qu'il avait tant attendu était arrivé et le dédaigneux commandant du vaisseau qui lui avait amené allait bientôt s'en aller.

C'était de notoriété publique que ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas. En fait, ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi. Ça venait sans doute des deux côtés, mais pour quelles raisons...

Sûrement parce que Rodney n'aimait pas les militaires et la manière qu'ils avaient de tirer d'abord et de discuter ensuite...  
Ou alors, ça venait du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à expliquer quelque chose, Caldwell l'interrompait pratiquement systématiquement en lui demandant d'être le plus clair possible.

Comme si c'était de sa faute à lui si ces GI Joe de l'espace n'étaient pas si futés que ça !

Et tout en parcourant les couloirs le menant à la salle d'embarquement, il se mit à ricaner doucement.

-Est-ce que ça va bien, Dr McKay ?

Rodney, prit dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en face de quelques un des GI Joe de la cité, justement...

-Si, ça va très bien même !

Ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux, il avait enfin reçu son colis !

Bon, le fait que celui-ci ne comportait que des barres chocolatées y était pour beaucoup sur son humeur actuelle et savoir qu'en plus, le grincheux de service l'avait convoyé sans être au courant lui procurait des petits frissons particulièrement agréables. Et c'est sans plus se soucier des militaires que Rodney poursuivit son chemin.

Direction la salle d'embarquement...

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien j'y vais, sinon, je vais me faire repérer...

-On reste en contact ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu me donnes ton numéro de portable ? S'esclaffa Giu.

Evan la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Elle ne savait pas que le réseau ne passait pas aussi loin ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais ici...

-Idiot ! S'exclama la jeune femme, je sais très bien que ça passe pas ! C'était de l'humour ! Ah les militaires... on se demande si vous savez rire !

Evan regarda à droite, puis à gauche et voyant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, il saisit Giu par la taille.

-J'ai énormément d'humour ma chère et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je t'en donne la preuve !

-Mais pas de problème "mon cher", je n'attends que ça...

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et...

-Excusez-moi ! S'exclama une voix, je voudrais bien passer !

Ils se séparèrent très vite, pour se tourner ensemble vers celui qu'Evan avait déjà envie d'étriper.

-Dr McKay... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Grinça t-il entre ses dents.

-Je vais saluer ce bon vieux colonel Caldwell, il s'en va !

Puis, s'en se soucier d'autre chose, comme de ce qu'il venait tout juste d'empêcher, Rodney se détourna et reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

Evan et Giu soupirèrent, puis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre à nouveau.

-Alors ? Où on en était ?

-Et bien...

-Dites moi si je me trompe... mais vous n'embarquez pas sur le Dédale, vous ?

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent en entendant de nouveau la charmante voix de Rodney.

Ils se séparèrent encore, puis le fixèrent durement.

-Je vous conseillerais de faire vite, parce que Caldwell n'est pas patient pour deux sous... Rajouta t-il.

-Mais si vous nous laissiez deux secondes tranquille, on pourrait peut-être faire ce qu'on doit faire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! S'exclama Giu, les deux poings posés sur ses hanches, dans une attitude clairement agacée.

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas, je vais peut-être vous laisser ?

-A la bonne heure, il a compris ! Et bien pour un type qui se dit intelligent, vous êtes plutôt dur à la détente ! Maintenant, j'aimerais dire au revoir convenablement à mon ami et sans témoins, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander !

Et aussitôt après avoir dit ça, Giu se planta devant Evan et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Et ce n'est pas le militaire qui était dans ses bras qui l'aurait repoussé...  
Il n'attendait que ça, lui aussi...

oOoOo

Rodney fut proprement scié sur place. Jamais au grand jamais personne ne s'était risqué à lui parler sur ce ton !

Et si la petite technicienne qui lui avait filé un coup de main et qui était présentement dans les bras d'un militaire ne devait pas s'en aller aujourd'hui, il lui en aurait sans doute fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Quelle idée de faire ses adieux au beau milieu d'un couloir, aussi !

Mais il aimait bien le major Lorne, alors il n'avait rien répondu. Parce que franchement, si le militaire avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'amouracher d'une femme qui ne faisait que passer et bien il en était désolé pour lui. A moins que tous les GI Joe de la cité ne soient comme Sheppard, leur supérieur...

C'est à dire un dragueur de première.

Mais après tout, les histoires de cœurs des autres ne l'intéressaient absolument pas...

oOoOo

-Allez... ce coup-ci, c'est le bon, j'y vais... au revoir, major Lorne...

-Au revoir, mademoiselle Giuliana Tardis...au plaisir de se revoir ?

-Bien sur !

Giu marcha vers le téléporteur situé juste à côté de la salle d'embarquement et suivit l'officier de bord du Dédale ainsi que deux autres personnes. Et juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle, elle leva la main et fit un petit signe d'adieu au militaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'Evan vit partir la femme avec qui il avait passé de très agréables moments. Mais il se reprit bien vite, après tout, il avait effectivement plusieurs semaines de congés à prendre, ce qui n'était pas négligeable...

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers Teyla et Ronon qui attendaient un peu à l'écart. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre...

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous là. Caldwell, Elisabeth, ainsi que Sheppard.

-Bon, et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter... Commença Caldwell.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon voyage, alors ! Continua Elisabeth.

-Mon colonel...

John pour sa part, s'était contenté de le saluer. Salut que lui rendit son "supérieur"...

Le commandant du Dédale s'approcha du téléporteur et s'engouffra bien vite dedans. Quelques minutes plus tard, les haut-parleurs de la cité annonçaient que le Dédale était prêt à partir.

-Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama John.

-Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien avoir des nouvelles de la Terre, mais j'avoue que Caldwell m'a toujours mise... un peu mal à l'aise...

-C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas mon charisme... Déclara alors John d'un air séducteur.

-C'est sans doute pour cette raison ! Répondit Elisabeth en souriant. Bon... et bien je retourne à ma paperasse...

-Et moi... et bien je vais... y aller aussi !

-Vous ? Vous allez faire vos rapports ? Et bien si je m'attendais à ça !

-Non, vous me connaissez Elisabeth, j'attendrais le dernier moment, comme d'habitude...

-Je me disais bien aussi... allez, passez un bon après midi, John...

-Vous aussi, Elisabeth...

Elisabeth tourna la tête et salua les deux autres membres de l'équipe restés à l'écart, ainsi que le major Lorne. Puis elle grimpa très vite les marches et se dirigea vers son bureau...

oOoOo

Ils étaient là, tout les quatre, à ne rien dire...

-Bon je vous laisse. Finit par dire Ronon.

Et sans attendre, il quitta la salle d'embarquement.

-On se retrouve plus tard ? Dit à son tour Teyla.

-Mais pas de problème. A plus tard. A la cantine ce soir ?

-Bien sûr...

-Alors mon colonel, tout va bien ? Demanda Lorne.

-Oui, tout va très bien... Répondit Sheppard en regardant Teyla s'éloigner.

-Bon, et bien je vous laisse. Bonne soirée, mon colonel.

-C'est ça, bonsoir major...

Evan quitta son supérieur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, mais il mettrait sa main à couper qu'entre Sheppard et la jeune Athosienne il se passait quelque chose...

Pour lui, l'air totalement ailleurs de son supérieur ne voulait pas dire autre chose.

Mais pour John, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il savait que s'il voulait Teyla l'apprécie, il allait devoir jouer serrer. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qu'on surnommait "Capitaine Kirk" ?

oOoOo

Fin.

_Ou presque..._

oOoOo

Et voilà, cette histoire est finie !  
Elle pourrait se contenter d'être comme ça, mais il y a une suite. En fait, la "suite" a été écrite bien avant Piège de Cristal et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez elle aussi.  
Je remercie toutes celles (désolée mais il n'y a aucun jeune homme qui s'est manifesté alors^^) qui ont suivi cette histoire. Merci à vous qui avez laissé votre message, comme d'habitude, je les adore et les attends toujours avec autant d'impatience.

* * *

Je rectifie une gravissime erreur. J'ai osé écrire qu'il n'y avait "aucun jeune homme qui s'est manifesté" alors que si !  
Sheppard26 est un lecteur assidu de mes fics ShWeir depuis pratiquement le début de mon arrivée sur le site, alors je tiens à lui faire publiquement des excuses en plus de celles que je viens de lui renvoyer par MP.  
Encore pardon et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop longtemps !

* * *

Je vous dis à lundi pour le tout premier chapitre de "Une journée en enfer" ?  
En attendant, passez tous une bonne fin de semaine, moi, je vais regarder un autre épisode de la série à la télé !

A plus et bonne soirée !  
Bizzz  
Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	26. merci's

Ce chapitre est uniquement dédié aux Rar's, parce que je trouve normal de remercier les lecteurs et lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.

Merci **Tsukiya** (Guest) ! Non, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas quand on ne review pas, ce que je n'apprécie pas, c'est qu'une lectrice (ou lecteur) mette ma fic dans sa liste de fics favorites et ne laisse même pas un petit mot !  
Je ne trouve ça pas correct. C'est comme si une personne allait dans une librairie, q'elle lisait le bouquin en entier et qu'elle se cassait ensuite sans rien dire !  
Je ne touche absolument rien pour avoir publié cette histoire, il n'y a que les reviews qui me récompensent de mon travail. Alors il est vrai que je ne réclame pas une review à chaque chapitre (surtout quand l'histoire est finie) mais la moindre des choses de la part du lecteur est de laisser une trace de son passage quand il l'a met dans sa liste.  
Et tu sais, une histoire n'est pas forcément intéressante tout le long, il y a certains passages qui plaisent et d'autres moins, c'est comme dans n'importe quel bouquin. En tout cas, j'espère que tu passeras par là pour lire ma réponse !

Ça serait tellement plus simple si tu avais un compte, je serais sûre au moins que tu recevrais ma réponse, mais en attendant, je ne peux que faire comme ça alors encore merci et passe une bonne soirée !

PS : Il y a une suite à cette fic et elle aussi est finie alors si ça te tente...


End file.
